Our Hearts Journey
by saihei
Summary: Currently editing all the chapters
1. Kyouko's invitation

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 1: "Kyouko's invitation"**

_"Now you're leaving me huh, Sousuke?!" Kaname bellowed as she watched Sousuke packed his things to his huge traveling bag._

_"I'm sorry Kaname, but I don't think we could still continue in this kind of relationship..." Sousuke answered without removing his eyes on his bag._

_Kaname began crying and threw a pillow to Sousuke. "Just because I don't want to cooperate with the plans of Mithrill, you're now throwing our relationship away?!"_

_Sousuke paused from his packing and turned around to see Kaname's crying face. It hurts him. To see her cry like this. To know that the reason of her tears was him. "Forgive me Kaname, but...Mithrill gave me an ultimatum, I love you...so much Kaname...but I have to do this... commander Mardukas told me that the organization will cut their service for your protection if I will not return to the service...I need to protect you." Sousuke explained, he could feel his heart aches between his words. _

_This time Kaname walked to him and gave him a slap on the face. "Shut-up moron! Stop including me to your reasons! I never wished to be protected by anybody! The one I want is you! Can't you understand?!" Her tears never stopped falling. _

_Sousuke pulled Kaname into a tight embrace. "Please Kaname! If you want to be with me, come with me to the ship...please Kaname..."_

_"No." Kaname answered bluntly. "I will not let Mithrill use me for wars, I won't let them use me as a weapon for killing...no." Kaname gently pushed Sousuke away from her and turned around._

_"Kaname..." Sousuke watched Kaname's shaking shoulders relaxed. Her breathing became normal. Her crying is beginning to subside._

_Kaname stared to their apartment's door. "Listen Sagara Sousuke, listen carefully. Once you stepped out of that door, I am no longer your woman; you'll never see me again. I will forget you...for good."_

_Sousuke swallowed hard and felt his heart's constriction in beating. "Kaname..."_

_"I love you Sousuke, but I don't want to be a tool for killing, I will sacrifice my own happiness...just to know that I saved even a single life from being killed. Sousuke, you have to understand me, war is war. However way you look at it, the only thing it could give is suffering. Don't let them use you again Sousuke, you've killed enough." Kaname pronounced in e very calm voice that even her self was not used to hear. "We could live without their assistance Sousuke, believe me."_

_Sousuke's face darkened. He picked his bag and began walking toward the door. Walking passed Kaname. His own tears are now covering his impassive face. "Forgive me Kaname..."_

_Kaname did not wavered from her position, she let her hearing senses succumb to the words that are coming out from Sousuke. _

_"But I don't bet in odds." _

_With those last words, Sousuke left Kaname alone to the apartment that they both chose to start their new lives with, but now...all their dreams had faded. And they both decided to commence their own journey. _

**-----------------**

After 5 years...

America, New york; Chidori Manor...

"Shizuru, come over here sweetie, your mommy is not yet here, aren't you hungry?" Shunya chidori asked at the 4 years old brown haired girl with big grey eyes.

"Not yet grandpa, where's mommy?" Shizuru asked.

"She's still in school, now we can have our dinner first, what would you like?" The head of the Chidori clan asked.

Shizuru pouted and stared out of the window. "_Chi-ga-u_! I want to wait for mommy!"

When suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shizuru jumped cheerfully and ran to the door. "MOMMY!" But her smile faded when she noticed that the person who was standing at the door was her auntie Ayame.

The high school girl smiled down to the toddler and picked her up. "Hello sweet Shizuru, did you miss your beautiful auntie?" Ayame said and walked inside the house.

Shizuru smiled and nodded. "But I thought you were mommy."

Ayame laughed. "Are you kidding? _Neesan_ won't be home tonight, she told me that there'll be a lab project at the university so she has to stay there till morning."

Shizuru became sad and pouted. "But mommy promised to eat dinner here."

Shunya frowned and approached them. He glared at Ayame. "Call your sister; tell her to come home now. That's an order."

"But dad--" Ayame sighed when he noticed the serious look on her father's face. She set Shizuru down on the floor. "Alright." Ayame released her mobile phone from her skirt's pocket and dialed the phone number of her school laboratory. "Hello, this is Chidori Ayame, may I speak with Chidori Kaname?"

On the other line;

"Yes Ayame? What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"_Neesan_, dad commanded you to go home now." Ayame answered.

"What? I told you already I have--" Kaname's words had been left hanging when Ayame interjected.

"Your daughter keeps on crying, she said that you promised to eat dinner here _neesan_." Ayame said. "You know dad, he'll bring Shizuru away if he noticed that you're neglecting your parental job, you don't want that right, so just go home."

Kaname sighed. "Alright, I'll be there after an hour. Bye."

Ayame heard the other line ended. "_Yosh._" She kept her mobile phone and picked Shizuru back in her arms. "Your ugly mom said that she'll be here in an hour, so should we play some game?"

Shizuru smiled juvenilely and hugged Ayame's neck. "I love you Autie!"

Shunya smiled. "Alright, I'll be preparing our dinner now." She turned around and sauntered to the kitchen.

**-----------------**

An hour passed;

"Mommy!!!" Shizuru ran to her mother as soon as she stepped inside the mansion.

Kaname put down her satchel and received her daughter with a warm hug. "Hello there princess, did you miss mommy?"

Shizuru nodded in manic gladness. "Mommy...let's eat dinner together okay?"

Kaname nodded and carried her daughter to the dining room where the rest of Chidori family was waiting.

Shunya watched his older daughter sat on her place on the table next to Ayame. Shizuru is sitting upon her mother's lap. "Good evening Kaname."

"Good evening dad, I'm sorry for the trouble." Kaname answered.

"So shall we start our dinner?" Ayame asked as her eyes settled on the gourmet set of foods upon the cozy table.

Shunya nodded and the family started their dinner quietly. They were already having their dessert when the head of the family began a conversation. "Kaname, I think you should quit in your job at the university."

Kaname looked at her father. His suggestion was not new to her, whenever he could ask about it he always grabbed the opportunity. "Dad, you know I love my career. I don't want to be a useless bum you know, I am now 21 years old and I think I'm old enough to decide for myself." She moved her gaze down to her daughter when the toddler offered a mouthful of chocolate pudding to her. Kaname smiled and shook her head. "No baby mom's on a diet."

Shizuru smiled gleefully at her and took the offer to herself. Kaname felt delighted on how that simple smile could relax all her tired muscles from her all day work at the laboratory. Her train of thought got disrupted with Shunya's interjecting voice.

"Kaname, you can manage one of our businesses if you want, I just want you to spend more time with my granddaughter." Shunya's keen eyes deviated to Shizuru. "She's a growing child; she needs you more than anything."

Kaname heard those words. Silently she responded to that comment. _["I know that dad, but I need this career, I want to tire myself with all the responsibilities...to not allow my mind to drift back to the past...to allow myself to forget._

"Mommy!" Shizuru called when she noticed the sad look on her mother's face. Kaname snapped out of her oblivion and looked at Shizuru. "Mommy, aunt Kyouko called."

"Oh yeah, your former classmate named Tokiwa Kyouko called earlier." Shunya said as he finished his dessert and stood up to leave the table. "Ayame, you're in charge with the dishes."

Ayame frowned. "What?!"

Shunya looked at his youngest daughter and eyed her like a hawk. "You were 20 minutes late when you came home from school. You know the rules."

Ayame sighed in defeat. "Fine officer."

Shunya nodded and left.

Kaname smiled and stared to her daughter expectantly. "So Shizuru-chan, what did your aunt Kyouko told you?"

Shizuru smiled and let of the tiny spoon to embrace her mother. "She told me that she's getting married!"

Kaname's eyes widened. "Really?! Ow! She and Shinji! I thought they'll wait until Shinji finishes his mastering in college!"

"Japan! Japan! Mommy let's go to Japan!" Shizuru repeatedly said with excitement and happiness. She was born in Japan and she really misses her mother's bestfriend who always has a camera in her hand.

Ayame smiled. "That's good, my winter vacation will start next week and it would be nicer to spend it in our homeland."

Kaname's beaming face suddenly fell worried. "Japan? It's been five years since I've been there...been so long."

Ayame noticed that and frowned hard. "C'mon _neesan_! Stop being so caught up in the past! It had been five years! And let's not disappoint Kyouko-_neesan_'s request, I'm sure she doesn't want her bestfriend to miss her wedding!"

Kaname laughed. "Of course! Who says we're not going? Of course we're going! _Ne_, Shizuru?"

The young girl giggled. "Japan! Japan!"

Ayame smiled and looked at her sister with concern eyes. "_Neesan_, I'm sure he won't be there, so let's just enjoy our vacation okay?"

Kaname nodded. She stared down to Shizuru with solemn eyes. "I'm eagerly hoping that you're right Ayame."

**-----------------**

By shimmering winter noon, the three maidens of the Chidori family stepped their foot on Tokyo Airport.

Kaname watched her little angel ran excitedly toward her waiting group of friends. Ayame smiled as she pushed the metal cart which holds all their bags and packages from New York.

Tokiwa Kyouko with her fiancé and former high school mates welcomed their arrival. She smiled sweetly at the sight of a small girl running toward her. "Shizuru-_chan_! Is that you?"

"Aunt Kyouko!" Shizuru jumped to the young woman who wore eyeglasses.

Mitsuki stared at the small girl. "Who's that kid Kyouko? Brown hair and grey eyes, I don't think she's Kaname's youngest sister."

Kyouko shook her head and raised the toddler within arm length to study the child's face. "She's Chidori Shizuru, Kaname's precious daughter."

"What?!" Mitsuki's eyes turned wide and examined the young girl who's now laughing gleefully while Kyouko tickling her. "Kaname already has a daughter?"

Shinji bowed his head toward Kaname and Ayame. "Welcome back to Japan Chidori-san, Chidori-chan."

Ayame smiled and patted Shinji's shoulder. "Please call me Ayame, it'll will be easier for you!"

Shinji nodded. "How's your trip? I'm sure you're both tired, let's be on our way now, I prepared a simple feast in my place." He smiled and took the cart from Ayame.

"Sure Shinji thank you." Kaname said and bowed politedly.

Hayashimizu, who's now working for the government intently look at Shizuru. "Um, she looks a lot like her father."

Kaname smiled and took the child from Kyouko to her arms. "Hello there Mr. Student Council President, where is your assistant?"

The silver haired man smiled and opened his infamous fan. "She's at Shinji's place, she's the one who prepared the foods."

Ono D. smirked and stared to Shizuru. "Hello there _youjo-chan, _did you inherit your mom's temper?"

Shizuru felt uneasy with foreign people suddenly surrounds her and buried her face to Kaname's neck. Kaname smiled and caressed Shizuru's back. "C'mon guys don't frighten my child."

"Wow! What a good mother!" Tsubaki commented. "So Chidori would you like me to give my Myo to your lovely daughter, I'm sure she would love a strong daddy!" He joked and was rewarded by Mitsuki's punched.

"How dare you flirt in front of me you bastard?!" Mitsuki bellowed.

The group laughed simultaneously. Kyouko stepped forward to Kaname and gave her bestfriend a warm hugged. "Welcome back Kaname, I'm glad I could have a bridesmaid!"

Shinji smiled at the moving reunion. "Let's go now guys, the van is waiting."

All of them agreed and proceeded to Shinji's house.

TBC 

**-----------------**

**A/N: That's it, this is my first fan fiction, I would be glad to receive some reviews and comments. Anyway please be easy on me since I am obviously a newbie! **

**Thank you very much for reading please R and R! **


	2. Behind innocent grey eyes

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**A/N:**

- Thanks for the reviews guys!!! I am so happy I could die! HAHAHA! Of course not if I will die who will finish this story? So, to all those nice people who gave me such nice reviews...**Thank you very much! Domo Arigatou gozaimazu! Gracias! AT MARAMING SALAMAT PO!** You made me live again! Just keep it coming guys! And I promise that I'll be more than motivated to continue this story! So on with it...

**CHAPTER 2: "Behind innocent grey eyes"**

"Ren-_san_! How are you?" Kaname asked happily as she saw Ren Mikihara standing before Shinji's apartment.

The violet haired beauty smiled and gave Kaname a hug. "Welcome back to Japan Kana-_san_."

"Yo! Ren!" Misuki who was cradling Shizuru raised the little girl to give Ren a better view. "Look, this is Kaname's child! Isn't she cute?"

Ren let go of Kaname and approach the pouting toddler. Misuki's loud voice was irritating her ears. "Hi! Shizuru-_chan_ right? Tokiwa-san told me stories about you when you were born."

Shizuru smiled toward the gentle face. "Hello!" The angelic child spread her hands toward Ren.

Ren smiled and cuddle the child in her arms, in the other hand Misuki grunted infuriatingly. "Geez, this brat doesn't like beautiful women!"

The group laughed.

"_Anou minna-san_, the food is waiting inside, please come in." Ren said nicely and all her classmates soon followed.

They had finished their delicious lunch and everyone began chatting about the incoming wedding.

"Well, of course! Kaname will be the bridesmaid!" Kyouko said and embraced Shinji.

"Well, that's okay with me, as long as my Shizuru will be the flower girl." Kaname said.

"Auntie, what is a flower girl?" Shizuru asked while eating her lollipop which Hayashimizu gave to her.

Ayame smiled. "A little girl who brings flower to the altar."

Shizuru just nodded her head.

"I am thinking of spending our honeymoon at New York." Kyouko continued.

Shinji blushed. "C'mon Kyouko, we shouldn't talk about that."

"What's wrong?" Kyouko pouted. "It's only normal for a couple to go to there honeymoon after their wedding!"

"Yeah, but--" Shinji began to blushed harder.

Kaname laughed and gently hit the blushing guy to the shoulder. "Hehehe still the modest guy huh Shinji-_kun_."

Ayame smiled. "Well, our family owns a wonderful Villa at New York, my dad bought the whole vicinity, that's why it's very quiet there, you can stay there and you won't even think that you're at the noisy city."

"Arigatou Ayame-_chan_!" Kyouko exclaimed jovially and embraced Ayame.

"I would like to receive the same gift once Ren and I had already decided to get married." Hayashimizu commented with his usual authoritative voice while his girlfriend simply smiled.

"E...heheheh." Ayame nodded apprehensively. "S-sure."

Their lively conversation got interrupted when the phone suddenly rung. Shinji excused himself and turned to answer the phone call. "_Moshi-moshi_?"

The other line answered. It's a male voice. "Shinji-_kun_, I'm now on my way to your place."

Shinji smiled when he recognized the tone of voice. "Sagara-_kun_!"

Kaname's heart momentarily stopped as she heard the name. She slowly turned her head down to the playing Shizuru. _['H-he's coming...'_

The conversation that Shinji had with his long time friend through the phone went unnoticed to Kaname's rumbling mind. After a few minutes Shinji returned to the group happily. "Sagara-_kun_ is coming; he told me that the company he's working at gave him a 2 months leave. He requested if he could stay at my place for the time being since it'll only be for two months."

Ayame looked at her sister with worried eyes. "_Nee-san_?"

Kaname slowly stood up and walked closer to her daughter. Shizuru looked up to her mother with her wide innocent eyes.

"Mommy? Are we leaving now?" Shizuru asked.

Kaname smiled and nodded. She reached down and picked her child. The child smiled and nestled to her mother's arms. Kaname looked at Kyouko and Shinji. "Well guys, we have to go now, Shizuru needs to rest. We've made a reservation at the Tokyo hotel, just give me a call if ever you'll need my help okay." She said and looker at her sister. "Let's go Ayame-_chan_."

"_Aa_."Ayame stood up and courtly bowed her head. "Well, nice meeting you all guys, see you soon."

"Why in a hurry? Shinji just said your ex is coming, Kaname you don't have to be affected about it you know." Misuki said tactlessly.

"I'm not affected." Kaname answered directly. She threw a blunt look toward Misuki. "I just don't want him to see 'my' child." Kaname said and emphasized the word of 'my' within her sentence. "And no one of you will tell him about this, if you still want me to stay here." Kaname finished her word and meandered out of the apartment.

Ayame sighed. "I'm sorry, she's just so touchy when it comes to Shizuru you know."

"Matte Kana-_san_!!" Kyouko followed Kaname outside.

Ayame bid her farewell to the group and followed her sister.

Hayashimizu moved his small eyeglasses. "A furtive matter huh." Ren nodded her head. Her eyes are glooming with sadness.

"You see that Misuki, try being perceptive you know." Tsubaki said roughly to his girlfriend. Misuki scoffed.

Shinji sighed melancholy. "Ah, this is completely my fault."

Outside; Kaname was already sitting inside a cab. Her face was impassive but her brown eyes are glowing with undisrupted anger and worry.

Kyouko approached the taxi and leaned closer to the open window where Kaname was sitting. "Kana-_san_, I'm really sorry, I did not know that Shinji invited him."

Kaname let out a deep breathe before answering her bestfriend. "It's okay Kyouko, the truth is I should be the one who's apologizing, I came because of you, but now I spoiled the mood just because of my pride."

Kyouko smiled and touched Kaname's shoulder. "Alright then, please take care, I'll call you." Kyouko said and removed her hand from Kaname. She heard Ayame's voice coming from behind.

"Anou, Kyouko-neesan, can you just deliver our things to our hotel room, I'll just pay for the service." Ayame said and stepped inside the cab. She took the space near the driver's seat. "_Ja._"

Kyouko smiled and watched the taxi head off.

**o---------------0o0---------------0**

At the hotel; room number 406...

"Neesan, there's no way you can hide away from that soldier all the time, he's the groom's best pal right, I think there's a potential that he'll be the best man." Ayame said.

Kaname locked the door of the hotel room and put down Shizuru. She sauntered toward the kitchenette and began to prepare a snack for her daughter. "I am cognizant of that fact Ayame," Kaname's eyes deviated from Ayame to Shizuru who was already standing next to her. She sighed as her predicament began to sink in her mind. "Maybe you should return now to America." She gave her daughter her plate of cookies and glass of milk. The child gleefully accepted the foodstuff and carried it toward the living room.

Shizuru placed her food down to the matted floor and turned on the flat screen television by pushing a certain button. She doesn't know yet how to use a remote control, since Kaname always telling her to keep her tiny hands off the T.V. remote control back at the Chidori Manor. She began to watch some kid show while quietly nibbling her snack.

"What do you mean _Nee-san_?" Ayame asked.

Kaname sighed again. "I know it's unfair for you since this vacation suppose to be your vacation too but..." Her chocolate eyes gently watched her oblivious child. "I don't want 'him' to see Shizuru."

"Mommy!" Shizuru called excitedly and began pointing to the television. "Look! There's a man who looks like granpa!" Shizuru smiled and flicked her tiny fingers. "But I know he's not grandpa! Grandpa hates T.V.!" That juvenile remarked was immediately followed with a cheerful laugh.

"You're right baby, that's not grandpa." Kaname answered.

Ayame shrugged her shoulders and touched Kaname's hand. "Alright sis,"

Kaname stared at Ayame.

Ayame smiled. "I'll go back to New York with Shizuru, I don't want to give you worries anymore. So just be happy okay, you need this vacation too you know."

"And you...your vacation?" Kaname asked expectantly.

Ayame took a deep breathe and sighed with relief. "Hawaii is a cool place too you know."

Kaname smiled serenely to her sister. "_Arigatou_ Ayame-_chan_, you're such a good sister."

"I would prefer the newest model of cell phone than thank you." Ayame commented.

Kaname laughed and nodded. "I got it covered, new phone then!"

"Yes!" Ayame exclaimed and began to stroll toward the door. "So sis, since I'll be departing soon back to New York I would like to make a little shopping! _Ja_, see you tonight!" She happily stepped out of the hotel room.

Kaname smiled and locked the door again and approached Shizuru. "Shizuru, mommy will just take a shower okay, just stay here and don't go outside, understood?"

Shizuru nodded unintelligently since her entire attention was only at the television.

Kaname gave Shizuru a peck on her cheek and moved to prepare her bath.

After almost ten minutes, there was a sudden knock at the door. Shizuru snapped out of her television world and stood up. "Moooooomyyy! There's someone knocking at the doooor!" Shizuru yelled, but unfortunately the running water inside the bathroom was louder than her tiny voice. "Um," Shizuru run to the door while pulling a chair with her. She placed the chair before the close door and climbed on it. "Gotcha!" She said and unlocked the door. "Wait for a moment!!!" Shizuru said directing toward the knocking person behind the door. She pulled the chair away and opened the door. She smiled and faced the person. "Yes? My mom is at the shower so I'm the one who opened the huge door!"

A pair of grey eyes stared at the other pair of grey eyes; the only difference was that, the enormous grey eyes possess innocence and curiosity. The taller man wearing a set of black pants and white polo shirt stared calmly and kneeled down before the young girl. "_Anou_..." His eyes twitched at the sight of the 4 years old child. He suddenly felt his heart beat faster, he stared at the girl like he already known her for a long time. "_Konnichiwa_, where's your guardian?"

Shizuru's smile turned into a cute pout. "She's in the shower!" She repeated.

"I see, can you receive a package?" The brown haired stranger asked.

"Um, tell me your name first! Mommy told me to not talk to strangers, you know?" Shizuru explained.

The stranger smiled and rumpled Shizuru's hair. "Alright, forgive me, my mistake. I am Sagara Sousuke..."

TO BE CONTINUED 

**o---------------0o0---------------0-o-0---------------0o0---------------o**

**SPeCial ThanKs to the following:**

(June 3, 2007)

** zerodark9 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **(Such nice review!)

** lemur130 **--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Thanks!)

** onhiro **---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (ASAP! HAI-HAI!)

**cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE**** ----------------------------------------------------------------- **(You really motivated me!)

** chriswolf** -------------------------------------------------- (It's okay pal! I know that feeling! Thanks for liking the kid!)

**Perpetual159** --------------------------------------- (Thanks for good criticism I promise I'll cordially take your advice!)

**tidoo**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Thanks! Don't worry I won't fail you!)

**-And for those other people who gave a review whom I failed to mention here please expect your name on later chapters hehehe! **

**AUTHOR's NoTe: **

**Alright! that's for my chapter 2, what will happen now? What will Kaname do once Sousuke had already found out that Shizuru is his child too? Will he going to sue Kaname for not telling him or he'll just leave it that way? What about the sweet little girl, what will she realized once she found out that her unknown father is a soldier of a secret organization? Hehehe I'm getting carried away, a 4 years old kid can only think about sweet foods, television, toys and play, there's no way she'll end up thinking about serious things like that hehehe! Well that's all, please R & R! Keep in mind that those reviews serve a big part in every writer's life! Ja!**

**Reviews plssssssssssss!**


	3. Inevitable meeting

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

_Last event from the latter chapter..._

_"I see, can you receive a package?" The brown haired stranger asked._

_"Um, tell me your name first! Mommy told me to not talk to strangers, you know?" Shizuru explained. _

_The stranger smiled and rumpled Shizuru's hair. "Alright, forgive me, my mistake. I am Sagara Sousuke..."_

**CHAPTER 3: "Inevitable meeting"**

Shizuru smiled widely and bowed her head. "Hello Mr. Sagara! Nice meeting you!"

Sousuke returned the warm smile. "Same here little miss, so can you received a package then? But I supposed I would rather hand over those heavy packages to your guardian." He pointed to the set of big traveling bags behind him.

Shizuru looked at the familiar bags. "Um! That belongs to us!" She pouted. "You're right, I can't carry them," Her sulking face lit up when she thought of something. "Alright then! Please wait for a moment I'll call my mommy!"

Sousuke nodded. Shizuru was about to run to the bathroom when she saw her mother already making way closer to her. She's wearing a white silk bathrobe, her long blue hair was still dripping with water and she was frowning. "Oh-oh?"

Sousuke's eyes squinted when he noticed the sudden change in the jovial child's face. "What's wrong?" His attention transferred to the voice that was beckoning closer to the door; a very familiar feminine voice...

"Shizuru! I ordered you to just stay put! What are you doing standing before that open door?!" The female voice irritably reprimanded.

The brown haired young girl places both of her tiny hands behind her and looked up to her miffed mother with her most angelic gaze. "But mommy, there's no one here to open the door but only me."

"Either!" Kaname halted in front of the door.

Sousuke's eyes widened. His heart began to beat faster than normal. His grey eyes had pinned to the beautiful face he thought he would never see again...he uncertainly uttered her name. "K-Kaname..."

Kaname frowned and unsuspectingly moved her glare to the person who called her name. "Who the he--" This time, Kaname was the one who stared incredulously toward the unwanted visitor. "Shit,"

"Um?" Shizuru squinted. "What is _that_ mommy?" _(A/N : she's preferring to the 's' word.)_

Kaname slowly removed her gaze from Sousuke and looked down to her daughter. "Shizuru..." She tried to recomposed herself. Her breathing became uneasy and ragged. "P-Please...stay inside the room."

Shizuru noticed her mother's uneasiness and nodded, but before leaving she bowed her head and said goodbye to Sousuke.

Kaname took a deep breathe and face Sousuke with a rather more firm feature. "What the hell are you doing here Sgt. Sagara?"

Sousuke motioned to reach for Kaname's hand but the latter slapped it away. "Kaname please let's talk...I've been looking for you...that day when we broke up, I returned but I never found you at the apartment and no one told me where to find you! Please Kaname..." Sousuke plead.

Kaname's eyes became fiercer. "Shut-up sergeant, that's already part of the past, it's useless to talk about nonsensical things, now if you please, just leave."

"Kaname..." Sousuke's eyes begged more. "Please listen..."

Kaname was about to speak when Shizuru's voice began sounding at her ear. The innocent girl began mumbling about a dog commercial she saw at the television. Kaname ignored her and chose to close the door behind her. She sighed when she realized that she was only wearing a thin bathrobe. She looked up to Sousuke with an increasing annoyance gleaming in her brown eyes. "Look soldier Shizuru is not a restful child, there's no way I could let her alone inside this room for a long time, so please can you go now!"

Sousuke frowned. "Who is that child Kaname? Why is she calling you mommy?"

That naïve question brought gladness to Kaname's sharp mind. _'Oh...he did not notice then. Good.'_ Kaname cleared her throat and began to speak with a calmer voice. "Well, you see, I'm her mother, she's a daughter of a good doctor," She lied. "...she's quite a nosy child so I really have to watch her carefully, so can you leave now?" Kaname smiled slyly and turned around to face the close door, when she was about to turn the door knob a strong hand suddenly grip her right arms.

"I said let's talk Kaname!" Sousuke said in a commanding voice.

Kaname became mad again and pushed Sousuke's hand away from her. "Are you stupid?! Can't you understand my words?" Kaname reprimanded angrily. "I said leave damn it!"

"Why are you so tense? Are you hiding something from me?" Sousuke asked, his eyes narrowing incredulously. "Maybe you're lying that the child is a daughter of a doctor," Sousuke felt his throat tighten as he finished his sentence. "Maybe she's mine."

Kaname became quiet. _'I can still lie...he's a clueless soldier, I can still fool him._ Kaname found her voice and triggered a very sarcasm laugh. "Are you nuts? There's no way she could be your daughter, we've been apart for so many years now, you know...I can't even remember the last time we'd had a contact, Hahaha! you really has an ingenious mind soldier!"

Sousuke got embarrassed but did not waver. "Really? But I have my way Kaname, I can find for myself if she's really other man's daughter or my daughter, since you don't want to have a decent talk with me I could use force as well, can't I Kaname?"

Kaname bemusedly stared at Sousuke's sturdy face. "Shut up Sousuke, don't you dare mingle with my personal life...you have no prerogative to take such actions. Stay out of my life." She said with a low but threatening voice.

Sousuke ignored Kaname and turned around. "Those are your things right, I met a stranded taxi along my way to Shinji-kun's place, I helped him by delivering those suitcases to this hotel..." He sneered. "But look what I found, the woman whom I been looking for so many years and a child who brought some weird feelings to mine...it's nice to see you again Kaname, maybe you're not yet ready to listen to me, but I could wait." He began walking. "See you." Sousuke said and step inside the hotel's elevator to completely leave the venue.

When Kaname saw that the brown haired man had totally disappear from her sight. She slowly turned around and once again faced the close door. Her mind began to muse. _'He will know...'_ She weakly turned the door knob and stepped inside the room. _'What I'll do now?'_ Her eyes traveled around the room and saw her daughter already sleeping soundly on the couch. _'I don't want her to meet him...' _Unconscious to Kaname, her tears had begun falling continuously. _'I want her to have a normal and peaceful life...without the pain that I felt when I chose to...love him.'_ "Shizuru..." Kaname fell to her knees and covered her trembling mouth with both of her hands, she strangled the sound of her crying, not wanting to wake Shizuru and see her at a very distressed position.

**----------------o0-0o----------------**

Sousuke quietly opened the door of his car and slowly sat on the driver seat. His impassive eyes stared at the steering wheel. "So long..." He weakly placed his head down to the leather coated navigation material. "...had I felt my heart beat like this again..."

His eyes traveled down to his callused hands. His grey eyes began to focus on the shimmering silver ring encircling his right middle finger. "Chidori Kaname." He closed his eyes and smiled as a certain sweet memory began to play in his mind. The event which occurred 5 years ago...

_Sousuke and Kaname had just graduated from high school, they both decided to celebrate it at Sousuke's apartment..._

_"So Sousuke, do you already have some plans for college?" Kaname asked drunkenly to his one year boyfriend. _

_Sousuke pondered for a moment. "College?"_

_Kaname nodded. She stood up from her position on the floor and sat beside Sousuke on the couch. She nestled her head down to Sousuke's shoulder. _

_Sousuke encircled her waist with his strong arms and answered. "I don't have any."_

_Kaname frowned and pinched one of Sousuke's hands. "What do you mean huh?"_

_Sousuke ignored the slight pain brought by Kaname's pinch and smiled gently. "I have other plans..."_

_Kaname raised her head and stared at Sousuke's face. "What?"_

_Sousuke stood up and knelt in front of her drunken girlfriend. "Kaname," Sousuke took something out of his pant's pocket. "Listen carefully okay?"_

_Kaname nodded. Her brown eyes stared skeptically at the tiny box in Sousuke's hands. "...could that be a ring huh Sousuke?" Her eyes narrowing._

_Sousuke sighed frustratingly. "C'mon Kaname, don't interrupt me, I practiced so hard just to perfect this."_

_Kaname giggled and nodded. "Okay!"_

_Sousuke sighed again before continuing. "Alright, with all my heart and soul..." Sousuke started._

_Kaname waited. Her heart begins to beat faster. She could feel Sousuke's tenseness, a very unusual tenseness mingling with fear. "Sousuke?"_

_"...along with my undying love and devotion..." Sousuke slowly opened the lid of the tiny box._

_Kaname gasped. Inside the box is a silver ring with a carved of her name. "Sousuke is this..."_

_Sousuke nodded and smiled gently and sincerely. "Will you marry me, Chidori Kaname?"_

_Kaname's eyes began to release some fresh tears and she kneeled down to embrace Sousuke tightly. "Sousuke...fool..." _

_Sousuke smiled and hugged her back. "Kaname you have to answer first."_

_Kaname smiled and tightened the embrace. "Of course idiot!"_

_"I assume that means yes." Sousuke said. He gently pushed Kaname away to be able to lock gazes with her. "Kurz told me that I should put this in your finger." _

_Kaname tearfully nodded and watched the ring inserted in her middle finger. Her ayes deviated from the ring when a familiar finger tilted her face up. Her brown gaze met the grey intense eyes she loved so much._

_"I love you Kaname." Sousuke said full heartedly._

_Kaname nodded. "I love you too...Sousuke."_

_Both of them moved their face closer and pressed their lips together. Kaname entwined her hands around Sousuke's neck and savor the passionate kiss. Sousuke smiled and stood up along with Kaname, without unlocking their kiss Sousuke carried Kaname toward his bedroom. _

_And there, they consummated their love for the first time._

Sousuke's eyes slowly opened up as his reminiscing ended and his mind found its way back to reality. He felt his heart ached painfully. "Such sweet memories...why does it have to end Kaname? Why..." He raised his head and stared at the quiet parking lot through the sedan's window. "I won't let you go again Kaname...I will do anything to have you back again." He remembered the child Kaname was with in the hotel room. "I have to do some investigation."

With a resolute face Sousuke start the car and head off toward the place where he could find a person that could help him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**----------------o0-0o----------------**

**AUTHOR's NoTe: **

**That's it! Chapter 3 up! Hehehe! Well, I know this chapter is kinda boring but I'm planning to mix a little comedy once Sousuke is already trying to get Shizuru's affection. You know this story is a little dramatic too and I am thinking about the best way of getting our main characters together again. Um, by the way...do you like Tessa?**

**Arigatou Gozaimazu! Please Read and Review! Ja! **


	4. Shizuru

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 4: "Shizuru"**

At the Mithrill safe house at Japan;

"GWARK!" Kurz reluctantly vomited the food he was currently gnawing after Sousuke mentioned the word 'daughter'.

Sousuke get rid of his white polo shirt which became dirty and nasty after it received the throw up. "You should learn how to control your reaction Urz 6."

Kurz drunk the glass of beer beside him faster than normal and feel his comrade's forehead. "Are you ill Sousuke?"

Sousuke shook his head. "I am serious Kurz."

Kurz removed his hand from Sousuke and sighed deeply. "Are you nuts Sousuke? How can you possibly have a daughter?"

Sousuke's face turned logical again as he began to explain. "The last time I checked, I am not incapable. My spe--"

Kurz butt in. "Geez man! That's not what I mean! What I meant is that, you and Kaname had been apart if I am not mistaken 5 years right? So don't tell me you left her while she's heavy with your child?"

Sousuke nodded.

Kurz's cerulean eyes blinked twice. "You mean...that...that's rude."

Sousuke sighed and looked down to the floor. "I know...if my calculation is right, that little girl maybe my child."

"Calculation? Maybe?" Kurz smiled and tapped Sousuke's shoulder. "So you're not sure? Hehe, if Kaname said that the child is not yours, be happy Sousuke!"

Sousuke looked up to his _Hentai _friend and stared confusedly at him. "What do you mean?"

"Easy friend," Kurz smiled evilly. "You're still a free man and you can still taste all the sweetness that only bachelors like us could achieve! Look! If she's your kid you'll lose all your rest day hanging with her! That's boring isn't it?"

Sousuke's eyes squinted. "I do not understand Kurz. Maybe it will be more comprehensible if you are going to put your place in my shoes not the other way around. I am definitely not a _womanizer_ like you."

"Geez man, that hurts you know." Kurz answered and removed his hand from Sousuke's shoulder. "But well, if you want me to investigate about that kid that's okay with me."

"Please try to be inconspicuous as possible, although I haven't met Kaname's father I've heard that he'd worked as an officer in UN. I don't want Kaname to leave the country earlier than I expected. It'll be harder for me to move once she had been under his father's protection again." Sousuke explained.

"You mean...the reason why even Mithrill can't find Kaname's whereabouts before was because her father was hiding her?" Kurz contemplated.

Sousuke nodded. "I've tried searching at America when Kaname left Japan, but there are some places I am not allowed to investigate; in the end I realized that Shunya Chidori is really one of the most revere personalities in that country...even Mithrill can't stand against him."

Kurz nodded. "I see, now I understand why Mithrill had allowed to stopped the protection program after Kaname left Japan, because her dad had more power than ours...this is cool." The blonde soldier released a sated smile. "I am expecting you to pay me pal!"

Sousuke stood up and prepare to leave the place. "Name your prize; I have been only saving money for Kaname's future anyway."

Kurz nodded and watched Sousuke left the safe house. "Commander Kalinin will love this news, the moron got a child? This is catastrophe hahaha!" Kurz commented as he imagined a child who possesses Sousuke's addiction to weapons mixed with Kaname's uncontrollable temper...and don't forget the whispered abilities.

**o---------------0o0---------------0**

Next morning...

"WHAT?!" Ayame yelled after Kaname had told her the yesterday's event.

Kaname had failed to share it with Ayame when she got home last night because as soon as she reached their hotel room she immediately fell asleep.

"Please do you mind lowering your voice, Shizuru is still sleeping." Kaname requested.

"Sorry." Ayame said.

They both decided to continue their conversation at the hotel's cafeteria;

"So fate had already played its part, maybe the best thing you can do now is tell him the truth." Ayame suggested and took a sip from her hot chocolate.

Kaname frowned and scoffed. "That's ridiculous! After all this years I'll just let him know that, no way...Shizuru is mine alone and I won't allow him to even play with her! Not even once!"

Ayame's brow twitched. "C'mon sis, you're making it sound like someone wants to take your toy, think rationally."

Kaname crossed her arms and nodded. "Alright, tomorrow we'll be flying back to New York."

Ayame sighed frustratingly and place a hand to her forehead. "I said rationally, he's a soldier I'm sure he's always contemplating the most obvious action, if we are going to return to New York, he'll think that you escaped because you want to hide something! It's just like saying – yeah she's your daughter! So what? You can't be with her anyway!—you see?"

Kaname almost agreed to that. "So?" She smiled confidently. "He can't follow me there."

Ayame slowly shook her head. "You're wrong sis, he can sue you for removing his legal prerogative to the child, even though you're not married with him once the child was proven to be his also, he also has a right to take care of her, especially if he is financially capable."

"Hey! Your mind is getting too far! He won't know that she's his daughter, I won't tell him! Never!" Kaname said firmly.

"Geez sis! Anyone can tell that Shizuru is his daughter! Look at the attributes! The eyes! The hair! If that soldier had not been so clueless I'm sure he can tell right away after seeing her! Be thankful he's so scientifically stupid who always relies to scientifically proven result." Ayame finished her long statement and took a breath.

Kaname stayed quiet for a moment; obviously thinking of another way to flee her self from the recent problem. "So what will I do now?"

Ayame stared directly to her sister's eye. "I think, our best option is to act naturally, I'll do my best to keep Shizuru away from him, but you, just do what you have to do, make him feel that you're not really affected by his sudden appearance. With that plan I think we could finish this vacation with only little problem, then after Kyouko-_neesan's_ wedding we'll be going to New York, just like our plan."

"Are you sure you won't screw up?" Kaname asked with a mocking voice.

Ayame frowned. "Shut-up and deal with it sis that's you're only choice."

Kaname nodded and smiled. "Sure, as long that you won't screw up the plan."

"I promised I won't; just don't forget the cell phone." Ayame said smiling.

Kaname raised her right hand's smallest finger. "That's the deal, promise?"

Ayame smiled and shook her own right tiny finger with Kaname's finger. "Promise!"

**o---------------0o0---------------0**

Tuatha de Danaan; Pacific Ocean;

"Captain! It is confirmed, the invitation came from a regular career woman named Tokiwa Kyouko, and she was just inviting you to attend a certain ceremony a.k.a. wedding." Cmdr. Mardukas reported after scrutinizing the colorful and fragrant wedding invitation which was sent by Kyouko.

Tessa stood up from her chair and smiled cheerfully with her joined hands. "Wow! I want to go there Commander! I will never miss that once in a lifetime invitation!"

Commander Mardukas cleared his throat and answered with his usual rigorous voice. "Affirmative Capt. Testarossa, Lieutenant Sagara and Sgt. Weber are already within the vicinity, their presence will be submissive enough for your protection. Please expect our dock at the Yokohama Bay, tomorrow at exactly 1100."

Tessa smiled and nodded. "Thank you Cmdr. Mardukas! I promised to give you a present when I come back!"

The old commander preferred to ignore that and showed his salute.

"Carry on!" Tessa responded and watched her guardian marched out of the control room.

**o---------------0o0---------------0**

Meanwhile at the Hotel;

"Mommy, do you know Mr. Sagara?" Shizuru asked to her mother. She was currently having her bath at the tub while Kaname was just sitting beside her to watch over her. "Yesterday, I thought you know him? Do you?"

Kaname already expected that question. "Yes I know him. He's mommy's classmate too."

"Okay now I know." Shizuru said and began playing with the bubbles floating on the tub. "He looks kind maybe because he is mommy's friend!" The little child smiled and covered her fingers with some bubbles.

Kaname frowned and caught Shizuru's playing hands. "No Shizuru, he's not my friend." She felt her throat tightened with the words she would say. "He hurt mommy Shizuru, so don't come closer to him...or else, you'll be hurt too."

Shizuru's beaming eyes looked up to her mother's solemn gaze. With her young mind she cannot understand everything yet, but with those simple words, she could feel that it means a lot to her mother. "Okay."

After hearing that Kaname smiled and caressed Shisuru's wet hair. "Thank you Shizuru, you made mommy happy."

"Um!" Shizuru nodded and smiled gleefully. "Catch mommy!" The little girl threw some liquid bubbles to Kaname.

Kaname laughed and began playing with her daughter. _['This is much better Shizuru...for you to not know him...it's for the best.'_ "Shizuru! You made mommy wet!"

Shizuru's juvenile laughed permeated the bathroom along with Kaname's hidden sadness.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**o---------------0o0---------------0o0---------------0o0---------------0**

**AUTHOR's NoTe: **

**- That's it! Chapter 4 up! Thanks for reading! Can Kurz help Sousuke? What will happen to the wedding preparation while there are too much secrets to hide? Keep on reading please! Ja!**

**Well, how about it? Tell me! C'mon push that button down there and send me your reviews! **


	5. Raining Plans!

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 5: "Raining Plans!"**

"Kana-_san_!" Kyouko happily ran toward her bestfriend.

Kaname had received a call from Kyouko just after she finished dressing up her daughter. The pigtail haired lady asked her to come over to Shinji's apartment to talk about the upcoming nuptial. She smiled and faced her best friend. "Hi there Kyouko! So how's the planning?"

Kyouko grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled her inside the apartment. "C'mon Kaname! You should see this! All those designs are awesome!"

Both of the ladies went to the living room. Kyouko smiled contentedly as she saw Kaname's attention settled to the wedding gown sketches lying on the small table across the room. "So, what do you think?"

Kaname's chocolate gaze gleamed at the sight of the fine sketches. "They are all gorgeous Kyouko." She unconsciously picked one of the papers and look intently to the drawing. "You're so lucky Kyouko...you'd had the chance to wear one of these." Those words simply slipped from Kaname's lips without contemplating.

"Kana-_san_..." Kyouko gently placed her hand down to Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname gasped and failed to notice that Kyouko's hand suddenly fell from her shoulder as she startlingly turned around to face her. "Hehehe! All of them are pretty! Have you already picked one?" Kaname asked and laughed tentatively.

Kyouko noticed that compelled cheerfulness and picked the drawing that Kaname had released. She smiled and stared at the drawing. "This one will look good on you Kana-_san_," Kyouko pushed the paper to Kaname. "C'mon Kaname! Keep it! I know the designer personally and you can have that gown on your own wedding day, I promise!"

Kaname frowned and pushed the paper back to Kyouko. "NO! I have no plans of getting married okay!"

Kyouko showed a meaningful smile. "Are you sure? I heard from Shinji that Sousuke unintentionally found you at your hotel room yesterday; don't you think its destiny? Maybe you two are really meant for--"

"Shut-up Kyouko!" Kaname bellowed as she interjected. "You know more than anyone else how I hate that _otaku_! So please! Don't even think about it!"

"Okay." Kyouko shrugged her shoulder nodded. "Anyway, where's Shizuru? I thought you'll bring her with you?"

Kaname sneered and crossed her arms. "She's with Ayame. Shizuru said that she want to see the Tokyo Disneyland so I asked Ayame to bring her there."

"Or maybe you're just keeping her from someone." Kyouko teased and took a picture shot of a stunned Kaname. "Nice pose Ka-na-'_chan'_!"

Kaname frowned irritatingly as she glared at the small digital camera. "What the—I thought you've already kept that stupid camera for good?!"

Kyouko gradually shook her head. "Ah-ah-ah, of course not, this object never left my pocket, I am just waiting for a perfect pose to shot with!"

"You are really weird Kyouko." Kaname mentioned. "By the way, where's your timid fiancé?"

"Shinji and Sousuke went to Tsubaki's restaurant to decide about the food that will be served on the occasion." Kyouko answered.

"Ah, I see...so let's proceed, have you already picked the gown you will wear?" Kaname asked.

Kyouko nodded.

"What?! So why the hell am I here? Don't tell me you'll ask me to choose your color motif for your own wedding?!" Kaname inquired irritatingly.

Kyouko's smiled did not waver before that displayed annoyance. "Help me choose a theme song Kana-_san_, Shinji doesn't have any talents when it comes to this thing, well...you know that I am not good in songs too."

Kaname's brow twitched and stared confusedly to her friend. "You know, the wedding planner is the one who should take care of that."

Kyouko's smile widened and placed both her hands upon her waist. "We don't have a wedding planner! I want everything to be done with personal touch! My wedding will be the most unorthodox wedding of all times!"

"Yeah, because it will be a disaster." Kaname remarked and watched Kyouko's smile became dimmer. She sighed and began to explain. "Look, a wedding preparation is a 'job' that should be done with a wedding planner, if you want a unique wedding without any consultation from a pro then expect Sousuke to drive a battle tank on your wedding day! Got the idea, Kyouko?"

"Yes." Kyouko answered with an assuring smile flying across her lips and saw Kaname's eyes squinted incredulously. "That should be the climax!"

Kaname miserably shook her head and place a hand on her forehead. "You are hopeless Kyouko."

Kyouko simply smiled and began to imagine her self standing inside a battle tank with an open lid beside Shinji. The upper halves of their bodies were exposed from the lid hole as Kyouko happily waved her bouquet of flowers.

Indeed, a very unique and peculiar wedding.

**---------------0o0---------------**

"What miss? No records?" Kurz asked as one the nurses of the Shinjuku Hospital returned to the reception counter. "What do you mean?"

The nurse nodded. "I am sorry sir but there's no record under the name of Chidori Kaname."

Kurz smiled and gently stroked his blonde mane with his fingers. "Look beautiful miss, I am a police officer. I am doing this for a crime investigation. I would be nicer if you comply or else..."

The nurse smiled. "Sir I understand, our hospital had already received a request from your department and ordered us to comply on your needs, but sir as I've told you already we do not have that record." The nurse smiled and pulled a paper under her desk and offered it to Kurz. "Here, these are the list of private and public hospitals here in Shinjuku, I hope it could help as you continue your investigation officer."

Kurz incredulously accepted the paper. "T-Thanks miss."

Kurz stood up and left the vicinity. As he went back to the safe house he began to ponder about the thing that the nurse told him. _'They received a request from our department?'_ "What the hell was that mean? I know I'm not a real police so how could that possibly happen? Shit, did I screw up? Damn, did that Shunya guy already--" A sudden sound coming from the balcony took his attention. Kurz placed his hands on his pistol and quietly wandered toward the balcony.

"Hello Weber."

Kurz relaxed as his eyes moved on the black haired woman standing at the balcony. "Yo! Sergeant Major Mao welcome back! Good thing it was you I was about to shoot, you know"

"I'm ready, I was about to shoot you too." Mao smirked as she raised her handgun and walked closer to Kurz. "How's your investigation?" The young major asked as she kept her pistol at one side of her green fatigue.

Kurz sauntered to his little fridge and took out two can beers. "So it's you." He threw one of the beers which Mao caught with her right hand. "You're the one who helped me get the information in the hospital."

Mao smiled and sneered. "Of course, you know you can't do anything good without my assistance!"

Kurz shook his head and opened the beer's lid. "How'd you know? Don' tell me you put a wiretap in this safe house?"

"Of course, but the reason for that is just to be sure that you'll not bring your whores here, but fortunately I heard you talking with Sousuke about the 'child' thing." Mao explained and snickers. "Damn, this is cool I want to know myself if that idiot really succeeded in having a child!"

Both soldier stared at each other and released a synchronized laugh. The two of them cannot believe the fact that the densest soldier on their troop was the first one to disperse his spawn. For both of them it's unbelievable and funny at the same time.

"So you think Sagara is right?" Mao asked.

"Well, I'm not yet seeing the kid but I want to know that he's right, after all Sousuke had never had the chance to experience having a true family, I want my best pal to be happy too, you know." Kurz stated and watched Mao agreed with him.

"Well I think we should see the child first. Who knows, if she looks like Sousuke the only thing we have to do is make them undergo a DNA test." Mao suggested.

Kurz smiled and nodded. "I would have taken that measure already if that is that easy, but Kaname is so eager to keep Sousuke away from her child. Though it's not so obvious I think that's her intention of bringing her sister with her." He said and finished his beer.

"Wow, so you're really thinking now huh Weber?" Mao teased. "Well maybe if that'll be that hard, we can snatch the kid for a while."

"WHAT?!" Kurz bellowed and glared to his officer. "You want to kidnap the kid?!"

Mao squinted and crossed her arms. "Hey, that's the last option I am not saying that we'll eventually do that."

Kurz sighed in relief. "Erase that one, that's not a good plan you know, Sousuke will kill me, he only asked me to investigate about the child and plus sis...he also asked me to remain as inconspicuous as possible, your evil plan won't work if Sousuke will end suing us at the end." The blonde womanizer contemplated and nervously took another beer out of the fridge. "Geez, you made me nervous just thinking about that."

Mao shrugged her shoulder. "Fine, if you want it the hard way then, let's start from the bottom, so who would you like to interrogate first?"

Kurz stared to Mao with puzzled eyes. Mao noticed that and sighed annoyingly. "Shit Weber! Can't you even figure it out yourself! We're going to interrogate all the people that had a connection with the child, only in that way that we could get some lead if she's really Sousuke's child!"

"Okay," Kurz nodded. "You're the boss, just don't make Sousuke or Kaname kill me."

Mao nodded and smirked evilly. "Hah, I'll love this mission."

Kurz worriedly shook his head. "Just don't forget sis, Sousuke could be so violent sometimes."

"Whatever." Mao answered with a positive smile lurking upon her face.

TO BE CONTINUED

**o---------------0o0---------------0-o-0---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Well that's chapter 5! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! **

**To Arielle, thank you very much for the flattery! Just keep on reading I guarantee you that this story will have a very happy ending! See you in next chapter! Ja!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Meet Bontakun!

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 6: "Meet Bonta-kun!"**

1100; A private vessel sited upon the shore of Yokohama Bay; a metal staircase was situated down to the sand. After a few seconds the metal gate upon where the staircase was place opened up and revealed the modest captain of Mithrill organization.

"Welcome back Madam Captain!" Mao and Kurz greeted as they saluted to their captain and commander.

Tessa smiled. "Thank you."

Commander Mardukas stepped forward and placed his usual serious eyes to Mao. "I am commanding you to be at my office on TDD-1 at 1600 Sergeant Major Mao."

"Affirmative sir!" Mao saluted and watched the old commander turned around and strode back in the private vessel. _'Damn! I forgot to passed my report before going here!' _

Tessa with the two soldiers watched the private vessel depart from the Yokohama shore. "So, from here on you can now call me, Tessa." The silver haired lady said with an assuring smile.

Kurz snickers and picked Tessa's luggage. "Well Tessa, shall we be on our way?"

"Um," Tessa looked around and waited if someone will suddenly come out of Kurz back. "Where's Sagara-_kun_? I was told that he'll be the one to watch over me while I am here."

Mao smiled and shook her head. "Well ma'am he's busy so I decided to take his mission along with Kurz Weber as your sentinel here in Japan."

Tessa melancholy sighed. "Oh, I see...okay then."

"The private plane that will escort us back to Tokyo is now waiting, let's go." Mao said and the three of them went to the waiting aircraft and flew to Tokyo.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Back to Shinji's apartment;

"That's it Kyouko, I suppose these ten songs are enough for your wedding theme, normal wedding only got one you know." Kaname irritatingly said. She stood up and began to stretch her arms and legs. They have been sitting on the floor for exactly two hours and her body was beginning to ache for lack of movements.

Kyouko smiled and thanked Kaname. She picked all the scattered compact CD's to place it neatly inside the nearest closet. She turned around and saw Kaname already lying on the couch. She smiled and approached her bestfriend. "Kana-_san_, would you like some cake and juice?"

Kaname sat up and squinted to Kyouko. "You know, you don't have to ask me that, after all those boring things you force me to do you should at least show a little gratitude, what about let's eat outside?" Kaname suggested with a sweet smile on her lips. "Let's eat ramen; I missed eating that!"

Kyouko jovially nodded. "Sure, wait here I'll just go get my wallet! It's my treat Kana-_san_!" The cheery young woman said and left Kaname.

_'Kyouko is indeed very happy now, I'm sure she's so excited for her wedding.' _Kaname mused contentedly. She stood up and looked around the room. Later on, she found herself staring at the happy pictures placed inside a glass frame. Most of those pictures were taken by Kyouko's digital camera...most of them were taken at the Jindai High school and...

Most of them were taken...with her and Sousuke smiling beside one another with the rest of their schoolmates.

Kaname smiled ruefully and let herself pondered back to the past; when she was just a student council president, with nothing to worry about but how to pass her high school exams and how to control Sousuke's destructive nature to avoid further calamities in their school vicinity.

Such memory...a very happy memory...

Kaname sighed and she could feel her heart beat faster. _'These pictures...had been the remnants of our happy old days...Sousuke...' _She sighed once again and let the memories in her head faded into tiny little pieces._ 'And I would prefer to end it this way...just memories.'_

"_Konnichiwa _Kaname."

Kaname's heart almost jumped after hearing that familiar voice called her name. She turned around to see Sousuke and Shinji standing behind her. Kaname forced herself to smile and looked at Shinji. "_Konnichiwa_! Well, good thing you came home now Shinji-_kun_!"

Sousuke sat on the couch but his intense grey eyes never left Kaname's face.

"Um, _nani_?" Shinji asked.

Kaname ignored the scrutinizing gaze and just stared at Shinji. "Kyouko and I decided to eat Ramen outside!"

Kyouko finally returned at the living room and saw her fiancé and Sousuke. "Welcome home Shinji-_kun_!" Kyouko walked to Shinji and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. Kaname blushed upon seeing that sweetness between her two closest friends.

Shinji smiled. "Alright, please use the car Kyouko, it'll be safer." Shinji reminded and hand over the car keys to Kyouko. The latter smiled and accepted the keys.

"Let's go K--" Kaname's sentenced got suspended by Sousuke's voice.

"I am also feeling hungry Shinji-_kun, _why don't we come with them?" Sousuke suggested. His eyes were still pinned on Kaname.

_'Grrrr! Damn you otaku! Stop staring at me you idiot!' _Kaname mutely swear angrily toward Sousuke. But her face remained impassive as she tried to ignore the uneasiness that those simple stare brought to her senses. _'The stupid had learned to quietly annoy me after 5 years! Damn! The hell with those eyes! I want to strangle him to death!'_

"Kaname-_san_, are you okay with that?" Shinji softly asked.

Kaname showed a feign smile and nodded. "Of course, that's okay the more the merrier! Let's go Kyouko?"She said as she pulled Kyouko's hand with her and meandered out of the apartment.

Kyouko returned the keys to Shinji to let him drive the car and sat beside him at the front seats. Sousuke sat at the backseats with Kaname who was reluctant at first but chose to eat her pride to not disappoint her best friend.

_'I am doing this for Kyouko. For Kyouko. For Kyouko.'_ Kaname keep repeating that to herself to avoid pushing her ex-boyfriend off the car. She sighed with satisfaction when she perceived that her psychological chanting was working.

"Shall we go now Kaname-_san_?" Shinji asked.

"Oh! Sure! Let's go lovers!" Kaname teased.

Kyouko smiled when she saw that Kaname was not getting irritated with the idea of Sousuke tagging along with them. "Let's go Shinji."

Shinji nodded and start the sedan and went to the most popular ramen house around Tokyo.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Meanwhile at Tokyo, Disneyland;

"C'moooon! Auntie! Let's take another ride on the roller coaster!" Shizuru happily pointed her small hand toward the infamous roller coaster.

Paled Ayame weakly shook her head and pulled Shizuru closer to her. "No more Shizuru, look at me I'm dying..."

Shizuru pouted and pulled Ayame toward the roller coaster direction. "C'mon Auntie! I promise this is last!"

Ayame strongly shook her head and hastily picked Shizuru to confine her lithe body in running back toward the ride. "No more! I had enough of that ride! Can you count? How many times have we ridden it?"

"Um," Shizuru mused for a moment before racing her two hands as she showed her ten little fingers. "I don't know how to count more than this auntie, can you guess?" The little girl smiled sweetly.

Ayame sighed wearily. "Use one of your finger toes, it's eleven Shizuru and there's no way I could handle another round! I will end up forgetting my name if I endure another one ride!"

Shizuru pouted more and pulled one strand of Ayame's hair. "C'mon auntie! Please!!! Last one!!!"

Ayame looked around to check if there's anything amusing that could take the little toddler's attention off the ride. She smiled when she saw that a huge yellow mascot standing just a meter away from them. The mascot was giving out balloons to the children walking around the amusement park. "Look Shizuru!" Ayame turned Shizuru's head to the direction where the huge mascot was standing. She felt relieve when the 4 years old pout turned into an enormous fascinated smile. "Isn't he cute?"

It only took a few seconds when Shizuru began pointing manically toward the mascot. "Let's go to him auntie!"

Ayame smiled and brought her niece closer to the mascot.

"Hello! What is your name?" Shizuru asked and reached for the mascot's face.

"His name is Bonta-kun Shizuru, he's your mom's favorite stuff toy." Ayame answered.

The mascot nodded and gave a balloon to Shizuru. The young girl smiled sweetly and accepted the balloon. "Thank you Bonta-kun!"

The Bonta mascot nodded and gently tapped Shizuru's head.

Ayame smiled and courteously bowed her head as the Bonta mascot left to find another location.

"Bye-bye Bonta-kun! Nice meeting you!!!" Shizuru gleefully waved her hand as the mascot walked away from them. After seeing that the mascot had completely left, Shizuru smiled up to Ayame and pointed to a booth which sells Bonta-kun stuff toy. "Let's buy two for me and mommy!"

"Sure! Then let's eat some ice-cream okay?" Ayame replied and sauntered toward the stuff toy booth to grant Shizuru's request. _'She's like her mom. She loves bonta-kun!'_

**---------------0o0---------------**

Kaname felt glad as she noticed that the usual crowded ramen house was currently not too populated. She thought that it was good, meaning she could have a separate table where she could eat quietly without noticing Sousuke's eyes. She smiled and followed the couple as they made their way toward a table. Shinji chose a table set near an open window.

Kaname watched the couple sat next to each other. She smiled to herself and took another set of table just behind them. She felt glad that Kyouko did not made any complaints about it, Kaname mused that maybe Kyouko had already realized that she'll be more comfortable with that. She was about to made her order when she noticed Sousuke occupied the vacant chair across her table. Her brow twitched and she released a teetering smile. "What the hell...are you...doing in my table?" Kaname felt her anger increased as Sousuke made no motion of leaving.

Sousuke smiled confidently and signaled the waitress to come near 'their' table. "Kaname, technically speaking, this table is not your property." The waitress came and Sousuke made his order. He looked across Kaname and waited for her order. "Um, do you want me to order for you Kaname?"

Kaname infuriatingly clenched her teeth. "Grrrr...do you really want me to get angry?"

Sousuke ignored that and made another order to the waiting waitress. The waitress politely bowed her head and went to take the orders. Sousuke nodded to Shinji when he noticed that his friend was apprehensively looking at his way. He assured him that everything was fine between him and Kaname.

Kaname sharpened her glare to Sousuke. "Will stop annoying me, you dumb _otaku_."

Sousuke answered that blunt glare with his idyllic gaze. "I am not doing anything to annoy you Kaname. I just wished to eat with you." The soldier smiled and watched Kaname's glare turned to a peeved stare. "We've already eaten together many times before. I can't see the reason why would you feel annoy for doing again such simple manner?"

Kaname hissed at that calm reply. _'This stupid never change, as clueless as before!'_ "Shut-up." _'Damn it, I already lost my appetite!'_

Sousuke disregard that cold treatment. He situated himself by just simply staring at Kaname, letting her beautiful features once again impede his eyes. "You're still as pretty as I've last seen you Kaname."

TO BE CONTINUED

**o---------------0o0---------------0-o-0---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Well chapter 6 up!**

**Please review guys! The more reviews I got the more motivated I become!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	7. Unconscious tears of a Bleeding heart

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

_Last event from the latter chapter..._

_Sousuke disregard that cold treatment. He situated himself by just simply staring at Kaname, letting her beautiful features once again impede his eyes. "You're still as pretty as I've last seen you Kaname."_

**CHAPTER 7: "Unconscious tears of a bleeding heart."**

Kaname frowned and astonishingly stared to Sousuke. "What did you say?"

Sousuke's stare did not waver as he gradually smiled. "You are requesting me to repeat my flattery?" He asked with a very confident voice.

Kaname incredulously gawked to the smiling soldier. She annoyingly repeated his words in her head. _'Grrrr! Jerk!'_ "No." She pronounced as her face illustrated an extremely sarcasm smile. "I don't care whatever you say," Kaname felt delighted as Sousuke's positive smile gone astray. "...I don't even care about you."

The young soldier felt his throat tightened as he tried to overlook the pain brought by Kaname's remarks. He summoned all his courage as he replied. "I don't believe you...as I analyze your reaction, my mere presence greatly affect you."

Kaname gasped. "You jerk...how could you--" Her anger was beginning to get through her head. Her urges to pushed the soldier away from her as far as possible echoed in her mind.

Sousuke sensed Kaname's growing anger. As much as he could remember, it will only take a few more seconds before Kaname released her entire rage. He cleared his throat. "Calm down Kaname, we don't want to disappoint our friends, aren't we? It wouldn't be nice if all the people here will come to witness your ferocity."

Kaname looked behind her. Her burning glare met Kyouko's worried eyes. "Kyouko..." She took a deep breath before turning her gaze back to Sousuke. "Just shut-up and stop irritating me." Kaname deviate her attention from Sousuke down to her close fists. _'Damn, I can't take this anymore.'_

After a few decent moments, their orders came and both of them began to consume their food quietly. Kyouko and Shinji began to eat too while having a pleasing conversation.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Tokyo City;

"So Tessa, where would you prefer? A hotel room or maybe you would be happy to stay with us at the safe house?" Kurz enunciated with his infamous sweet coated smile.

Before the young captain could utter her answer, Mao had already hit Kurz yellow head. "Anou..."

Mao light one of her cigarette and placed it in her mouth. "You better stay at the hotel, I'll be staying there too for your safety...and this," She gave Kurz another smack on the head. "...this maniac will be our onlooker."

Kurz grumbled to himself. Mao smirked. _'I don't want this wimpy captain to be moving around the safe house while we're having our surveillance in Kaname's kid! That mission is much interesting than this guarding thing! Tsk!'_

Tessa nodded. "Okay."

"Shoot." Mao picked Tessa's luggage. "Weber, you can go back now to the safe house, I'll just drop Tessa at the hotel then I'll give you the details of this sentry mission."

"Affirmative!" Kurz saluted and went on his way.

"Let's go captain." Mao said and signaled a cab.

The cab stop before them and Mao escort Tessa at the backseat. After securing the baggage at the back of the cab, Mao took the vacant seat at the front and the taxi proceeded to Tokyo Hotel.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Meanwhile back at the Ramen House;

"Um, Kaname-san, Shinji and I will just check the souvenir shop at the front; we'll be back immediately I promise! Can you stay here for a moment?" Kyouko requested with an eager hope that her bestfriend would agree.

Kaname stifled a hopeless sigh. "Fine, fifteen minutes, after that don't expect me to be here."

Shinji smiled and nodded. He took hold of Kyouko's hand and step out of the ramen house.

"I anticipated you'll insist on coming with them." Sousuke commented as he sipped his tea.

Kaname feigned to be deaf and sturdily disregarded Sousuke's words. She ordered a slice of cake and occupied herself by quietly eating her dessert.

Sousuke wordlessly watched all her movements. The way she moved her fingers as she slowly raised the teaspoon toward her cherry lips. He smiled as he foretells that the sweet flavor of the cake will surely mingle with the natural taste of her mouth. _'Just as sweet...'_ "Kaname," The blue haired vixen continued to ignore him. "I would like to know how old is your daughter?"

Kaname gently placed the tiny spoon down to her plate and looked at the man sitting across her. "My daughter, well she just turned 4 years old last month." She answered and put a hand under her chin to pin her brown gaze toward the window glass behind Sousuke. Looking passed Sousuke's stern face. "Her father was a young doctor I met at Shinjuku hospital just a month after you left me." Kaname smiled ruefully. "That doctor was a very handsome guy and looks like you, but unfortunately he died during a plane accident before I got the chance to tell him about Shizuru, ridiculous right, just after you left me another man left me again." She lied.

Sousuke listened carefully; analyzing her every words, scrutinizing her facial features and emotions, but Sousuke found none. Kaname was talking but her words are emotionless, she smiled but it was vague. "Kaname, you are not the type of person who will easily develop a strong emotion toward a guy you just met."

Kaname scoffed. "A lonely woman can love any guy that crosses her way as she tried to find a shelter for her bleeding heart. A simple care could turn into love..." She smiled sadly and felt her heart ached. "...if that is the only thing she could hold on to."

Sousuke felt a little confused with those adage. He examined Kaname's face. He found the same sadness he saw on the night they separated. Those brown eyes were solemn, full of hurt and unvoiced fears. "Kaname," He reached for her hands situated on the table. "I left but I returned..."

As she heard those gentle words, Kaname's melancholic gaze became furious. She placed both her hands down to her side and shifted her dull glare to Sousuke. "I don't care Sousuke. It's now part of our past...I'm contented that way, so be it."

Sousuke gradually shook his head. "I am not part of your past Kaname...I'm still here."

Kaname placed her finger in front her chest and point to her heart. "But not here." She said softly.

Sousuke watched Kaname stood up as she prepared to leave. He tried to find a word to answer her but he failed to find one. "Kaname?" That was all her could utter. Just simply call her name.

Kaname turned around. "Please tell Kyouko I went home. I'll give her a call once I reach my hotel." She began to walk forward. "_Sayonara_, Sousuke."

Sousuke watched Kaname left the vicinity. He wanted to stop her, so much it hurts him. But does he even have a right? _'She's right...'_ The valiant soldier of Mithrill organization smiled wretchedly to himself. _'I am the one who left her bleeding...I am the one who chose to be just a part of her past.'_

Kaname imperceptibly arrived at her hotel. She turned the door knob and entered in the room. She sauntered to the bedroom and lied down on the cozy huge bed. Kaname focuses her brown eyes up to the elegant ceiling. She smiled remorsefully and remembered all the things she told Sousuke. "I'm such a good liar..." She tried to recall the last tormenting glance on Sousuke's face. "...and you're such a fool."

Kaname closed her eyes. She failed to notice a pair of unconscious tears which suddenly fell down to her white cheeks.

She smiled...but it was vague.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Kyouko and Shinji found Sousuke standing outside the souvenir shop when they stepped out of the store. "What? Kaname left already?" Kyouko asked worriedly.

Sousuke nodded. "But she told me that she'll call once she reached her hotel room."

Shinji sighed. "I'm sure she just forced herself to agree when Kyouko asked her to stay." The young man once again released an apprehensive sigh. "I'm tremendously hoping that she won't back off on the wedding."

"She will not do that." Sousuke assured. "I know Kaname," He looked at Kyouko and smiled. "She won't disappoint you."

Kyouko smiled back and nodded. "I know," Her eyes became worried and earnestly stared at Sousuke. "But can you please keep your distance..."

"Kyouko!" Shinji reprimanded.

Kyouko shook her head toward Shinji and continued her sentence. "You're hurting Kaname with your constant persistence Sagara-_kun_...please accept that Kaname had--"

"I will not." Sousuke interjected. His eyes were strenuously burning with his desire as he spoke. "Forgive me Tokiwa-_san_ but I cannot do that." He firmly uttered.

Kyouko solemnly looked down. "You don't understand Sagara-_kun_."

Sousuke nodded. "I am cognizant of that."

Kyouko turned her gaze up to Sousuke. She saw him smiling sincerely at her; a smile that her camera failed to capture back on their high school years...simply because the Sousuke she knew back then never smiled that way. His face no longer possessed the puzzled look he usually wore. He smiled with resolution and assurance that his verdict was right. "Sagara-_kun_?"

Sousuke once again nodded. His smile did not fade. "I will not hurt her again."

Shinji felt delighted when the worried look on his fiancée's face vanished.

Kyouko nodded. "Make her happy okay?" She asked with a smile.

Sousuke saluted and nodded. "That is not a problem."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**o---------------0---------------0-o-0---------------0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 7 up! **

**That's all for this week! My next update will be on next week so don't forget the reviews okay? **

**I don't know yet how long this fan fiction would last but maybe not too long hehehe! **

**I'm still thinking about how these characters will find their right ending anyway, **

**so just keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. Stuck

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 8: "Stuck"**

After Sousuke parted ways with Kyouko and Shinji, he decided to head back at the safe house to check about the investigation he had requested at Kurz.

"Yo." Kurz greeted as he saw Sousuke stepped inside the constricted dwelling. He was sitting on the floor facing an operating laptop computer. "You wanna hear my report?"

Sousuke nodded and knelt down beside Kurz. His grey eyes settled on the laptop. He frowned when he saw the familiar frail woman roaming around a well decorated room. _'A surveillance camera...' _He contemplated. "I thought you are doing an investigation about my 'child'."

Kurz picked his glass of beer and took a swig. "Yeah, but my investigation isn't improving, Kaname as expected used her bright head."

"Care to elaborate?" Sousuke inquired.

The blonde sniper took a brown envelope from his back and hand it over to Sousuke. Sousuke probingly opened the envelope and pulled out a paper. "Um," He began to read. "A bland list of hospital names, what about this?"

Kurz turned off the laptop and faced Sousuke. "Look bro' I concluded that I better start my investigation from the hospital where Kaname gave birth, but unfortunately I got zero there. I presumed that one of those hospitals received a decent amount from Kaname's dad or maybe from Chidori Kaname herself so...I discovered nothing! Got that?" The womanizer annoyingly enunciated. "Now I don't know where to proceed."

Sousuke stood up. "So, you've decided to drop the investigation?" He mundanely spoke. "That's fine with me Sgt. Weber."

"Geez," Kurz snickers. "I never thought you'd say that, you; the tactician who always analyzing everything, man...this 'child' thing really moves you!" Kurz said and stifled a laugh as he saw Sousuke's brow perplexedly twitched.

"This is not a laughing matter." Sousuke chastised. "I am damn serious about this!" The young lieutenant bellowed and angrily threw the envelope down to Kurz's side. The laughing soldiers wheezed and astonishingly look up to his younger comrade. "Stop amusing yourself Kurz."

Kurz cleared his throat before picking the thrown envelope. "Sorry," He stood up and face Sousuke's fumed face. "I am serious about this too you know, I swear believe me!" The blonde soldier raised his right hand. "Sorry pal, I won't get cocky again!" Kurz said and sincerely smiled at Sousuke. "Peace man."

Sousuke closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. "Affirmative." He opened his eyes again and smiled back to Kurz. "Do your job."

Kurz saluted and sat back on front of the laptop. "By the way Sousuke, captain requested to see you."

Sousuke nodded. "Where?"

"At Tokyo hotel in room 203" Kurz answered.

Sousuke left the safe house and went to the hotel.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Both Ayame and Shizuru stepped inside the hotel's elevator. Within Shizuru's arms was a bonta-kun stuff toy. The little girl never grew tired of embracing the fluffy toy since the moment Ayame purchased it.

Ayame was about to close the elevator when she suddenly remembered something. "Ah! I left the other bonta-kun at the cab!"

Shizuru pouted and stepped away from her auntie. "Get it back auntie! I want to give that to mommy!"

The teenager sighed and stepped off the elevator. "Fine, I'll get it back okay." She smiled and pointed to the sets of button at the right side of the elevator. "Push the number 4 button Shizuru. That will take you up to our floor; you know our room's number right?" The little girl smiled and manically nodded. "Don't forget, number 4 Shizuru-_chan_!" Ayame reminded and ran off toward the exit of the hotel.

Shizuru watched her auntie set off. She smiled and looked up at the group of numbers that Ayame pointed. "Number 4!" She raised her right hand and reached for the number, but it was obviously too high for her short height. She stood on her tiptoes and reached again. "AH! I can't reach the number four!" The little girl annoyingly stomped her foot. "Auntie Ayame forgot that I'm still small! Hmmmp!" Shizuru verbalized one of her mother's miffed expressions. "What I'll do now? Um..." She looked down at her small shoed feet and began to ponder.

"Do you have a problem little girl?"

Shizuru looked up to meet the same grey eyes she met before. "Mr. Sagara?"

Sousuke smiled and stooped his knees to squarely gape at Shizuru's face. "Hi, it's nice to know that you still remember me." He reached to touch Shizuru's head but the girl ran away from him and sat at one of the elevator's corner. "Um?" Sousuke quizzically stared at the girl. "What's wrong?"

Shizuru pouted and covered her small face with the stuff toy in her arms. "_Nan-de-mo-na-i!_" The little girl sturdily pronounced.

Sousuke shrugged his broad shoulders and moved his attention at the numerical buttons. "I'm going up to second floor, shall I push the number of your floor as well?" He looked behind him to gaze at Shizuru.

Shizuru's brown head moved a little. The stuff toy was still covering her face.

Sousuke took that action as a yes and pushed the number 4 button. The elevator had begun to move when suddenly the lights went out. It went totally dark inside the elevator and the motion had stop. Sousuke lucidly heard the surprised huffed that Shizuru expressed. Sousuke anxiously roamed his eyes but his eyes met nothing inside the darkened compartment. "Little girl are you--"

Sousuke's sentence got disrupted when the light had returned. He felt relieved when he noticed that Shizuru was still at the same position. Only this time, he could see her face and her huge grey eyes quirkily roaming around the elevator.

Announcement...

"To all our guests, our hotel is currently experiencing an electrical difficulty because of some technical problems. But we assure that after 30 minutes everything will function back to normal again. We are terribly apologizing for the inconvenience. For our guests who happened to be in any of the elevators, all doors will be locked for 20 minutes but our securities and maintenance will secure your safety. Please cooperate and call the management office for any difficulties. Thank you."

After hearing the announcement, Sousuke checked his wrist watch. "19 minutes and 30 seconds more..." He turned his gaze and looked at the little girl at the corner. "Are you afraid?"

"Nope!" Shizuru stuck out her tongue and stood up. "Why would I be afraid? I'm a brave girl!" Shizuru raised her two hands along with bonta-kun stuff toy.

Sousuke smiled. "That's good then, I don't want to hear you cry anyway."

Shizuru pouted and sat back on the elevator's floor.

Sousuke leaned his back on the wall across Shizuru. He crossed his arms and scrutinized the child' face. "You know little girl, you don't look like your mother."

Shizuru frowned at the comment and scoffed. "I should not talk to you."

"Alright." Sousuke agreed. He sat on the floor too and released a coin from his jeans pocket. Although he was not looking at Shizuru, he was aware that the little child was staring at the coin. "You want to see a trick?" Sousuke smiled and tossed the coin, when it landed back on his hand he opened his palm to show that the coin was no longer there.

Shizuru stood up and approached Sousuke. She curiously placed her toy at her side and touched Sousuke's callused palm. "Where did it go?"

Sousuke caught his breath with that sudden touch. He unconsciously focused his astonished eyes on Shizuru's face. Her eyes were wide with innocence and her small hands felt so fragile against his rough hands. Sousuke could feel the serenity surrounding the child's entirety. The same tranquility he feels whenever Kaname touches him.

Sousuke's musing got interrupted when he felt that Shizuru had begun pulling his hand using her own small hands. "Where did it go? C'mon Mr. Sagara! Where is the coin?" The child continuously asked with a manic expression in her eyes.

Sousuke smiled and capture Shizuru's hands with his right hand. "Here." He reached his left hand to Shizuru's left ear and showed the missing coin to the child. "See."

Shizuru's eyes widened and amazingly stared at the coin. "WOW!" She pulled her hand out of Sousuke's hold and took the coin. "Cool! Is that a magic?" She began to incessantly flip the coin.

Sousuke smiled and picked the forgotten Bonta-kun doll. "I thought you said you should not talk to me?"

The little sat beside Sousuke and shook her head; her wide grey eyes were still pinned on the coin. "That's before, not now." Shizuru smiled and pulled Sousuke's free hand. She placed the coin back on his palm. "Do another trick Mr. Sagara!" She said with a frivolous smile beaming on her face.

Sousuke keep the coin back in his pocket and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's the only trick I know."

Shizuru's beaming face became sad and took the Bonta stuff toy from Sousuke. "I thought you're a magician."

Sousuke once again shook his head. "I'm a so—I mean, I'm a missionary." He saw Shizuru's face twitched in uncertainty.

"What is that?" Shizuru inquisitively asked.

Sousuke removed his gaze from Shizuru and situated it across the empty spot before him. "It's...I'm a messenger."

Shizuru's face lightened up as she found the word familiar to her. "Um! I know that! My grandpa has his own messenger! He's Mr. John, he always delivers packages and letters from my grandpa to our company!"

Sousuke felt pleased that the child's query had been answered, although the answer she found was quite far from the real definition of his job. He silently thanked god that Shizuru was just an innocent child that he does not have to thread another lie to hide his true identity, especially to Kaname's child. "So, let me ask you this time..." Sousuke found Shizuru smiling at him, he decided to continue. "What is your mother's job?"

Shizuru cogitated for a moment before answering. "Um, mommy is a researcher," She placed a finger on her lips as she tried to remember the details of Kaname's job. "...but my auntie also told me that mommy also teach science subject at the university..."

"A researcher," Sousuke inquired. "What does she researched for?"

Shizuru began playing with her stuff toy's hand. "I don't know...you can ask my auntie if you want."

Sousuke gradually nodded. _'Kaname a researcher? Why would she even want to engage into something she hated so much?' _He contemplated. "Let me ask another question..."

Shizuru yawned and embraced her stuff toy. "Um?"

"What's the name of your father?" Sousuke asked without looking at Shizuru. After a few moments of silence, he turned to his side to found Shizuru already sleeping. Her head was placed on the stuff toy. "She fell asleep."

Sousuke watched the child's ethereal slumber. When the child made a little shift, he felt her tiny body leaning at his side. "Shizuru..." Sousuke gently spoke her name for the first time. He gently picked Shizuru and placed her small body inside his strong arms. He let the child find comfort as Shizuru unconsciously buried her small face into his chest. The soldier could feel the deep breathing of the toddler. He smiled and tenderly embraced the child.

"I would be happy to be your father." Sousuke said softly as he fastened his grey eyes down to the sleeping Shizuru.

TO BE CONTINUED...

TRANSLATION:

1. _Nan demo nai_ – It's nothing

**o---------------0o0--------------0-o-0--------------0o0---------------o**

**SPeCial ThanKs to the following:**

(June 17, 2007)

**- ****Ar****ielle - **this person rocks! Thanks for reviewing every chapter! You really know how to appreciate writer's hard work!

**- full-metal-sousuke –-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Thanks for the reviews!

**- dylanredefined –----------------------------------------------------------- **I think you're such a nice person, thanks!

**- AussieMacca1981 –----------- **Thanks for your first review, I'm really hoping you'll send more reviews in the future!

**- junyortrakr –----------------------------- **Um...thanks! Sorry if I kinda made Kyouko a little OOC! Reeeally Sooorry!

**- zerodark9 –-------------- **Huhuhu! Where are your reviews for chapters 5 to 7?!!! Don't tell me you forgot it?! NO!!!

**- onhiro –------------------------ **Calling? Calling? Have you seen this guy? Huhuhu am I starting to lose my readers?

**- chriswolf –----------------------- **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Don't get tired of reading and reviewing okay?

**- ****Perpetual159**** –------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Thanks for the reviews!

**- ****tidoo**** –-------------------------------------------------------------- **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming okay!

**- lemur130 – **Have you seen this guy anywhere? I thought he like the story...but, isn't he reading anymore? Huhuhu! Just at least review okay...huhuhu!

**A/N:**

**Once again, thank you for reading!**

**Please don't get tired of motivating me!**

**Keep on reading okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Ayame vs Sousuke!

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 9: "Ayame vs. Sousuke!"**

Ayame returned at the hotel after retrieving the Bonta-kun stuff toy. "Hah," She panted. "Good thing, the taxi driver was a nice man, geez..." She began heading toward the elevator. "I'm sure Shizuru was already—what the heck is that sign?!" Ayame exclaimed after she saw a sign board placed before the elevator. "NOT AVAILABLE?!"

Ayame hastily ran toward the hotel's customer service desk. "Since when did your management put that sign?! Come on answer me!"

The lady personnel at the desk smiled and offered a glass of water to Ayame. "Ma'am please calmed down, that sign had only been there for exactly 15 minutes now."

Ayame eyes turned huge in shocked. "15 minutes?! Shit! Are you sure there's no one in there, cause you know, I left my niece in that elevator a moment ago."

The personnel smiled and nodded. "Well ma'am I received a report that there's a child in there, but rest assured, she's currently with a kind young man."

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER TELLING ME THAT MY PRECIOUS NIECE GOT STUCK IN THAT ELEVATOR WITH A STRANGE MAN!" Ayame bellowed and pulled the collar of the smiling personnel. "Open that elevator..." She commanded with clenching teeth. "NOW!"

The unwavering smiling personnel pushed the emergency red button beside her. It only took a few seconds before two security guards arrived and pulled Ayame away from the lady personnel. "Ma'am calm down, you can come with them at the surveillance room to see that your niece is just fine." The personnel told her.

The two guards brought Ayame at the surveillance room. The room was filled with monitors and multiple control buttons. She approached one of the monitors as she recognized Shizuru's hair and the man with her. "Ik!" Ayame yelped. "T-That man! That's Sagara Sousuke!"

One of the guards smiled. "Then it's fine ma'am." The guard examined the position of the two people at the monitor. "Is that your niece's father, look at her, she's sleeping soundly." The guard offered a chair too Ayame. "I think there's no safer place than in her father's arms."

Ayame unintelligently nodded. Of course, she felt relieved after seeing that Shizuru's fine, but with Sousuke cuddling her? That's a different story. She remembered the deal she made with her sister. "I screwed up the plan...no more cell phone."

After a few minutes the he guard stood up and paced closer to Ayame. "Ma'am the elevator was functioning again, would you like to come with us to pick your niece, or maybe you'd rather stay here and wait for them."

Ayame stood up and ordered the guard to move faster.

**---------------0o0---------------**

Sousuke gently stood up when he heard the door of the elevator began to open. He secured that his movements will not wake the sleeping child in his arms. As the elevator completely opened up, Sousuke saw one of the security guards standing next to a girl who looks familiar to him. He stepped out of the elevator and smiled at them. "Thank you for being in time." The guard nodded and left.

Ayame frowned and paced closer to Sousuke. She beckoned the soldier to give Shizuru to her by forwardly spreading her arms; one of her hands still clasping the bonta-kun doll.

Sousuke frowned and scrutinized the girl before him. "Who are you? How can I be sure that you're related to this little girl?"

Ayame frowned and placed both her hands on her waist. "Are you dumb? Have you forgotten me already?" She moved her hand and point to her face. "I'm your ex-girlfriend's younger sister, duh!"

Sousuke squinted and scrutinized Ayame's facial attributes. He silently agreed. "Forgive me, the last time I saw you was you're just a few inches taller than Shizuru, you obviously gained some height Ayame-_chan_."

Ayame scowled and silently cursed Sousuke. _'Just a few inches taller than Shizuru?! Is he blind! That's ridiculous! I'm way too tall than my niece okay! Stupid soldier grrrr...'_ She swallowed some air to compose herself before spreading her arms again. "Shut-up and just hand over my niece!"

Sousuke gently passed the sleeping toddler to Ayame's arms. He saw Ayame's miffed face beamed when she stared down to the little girl. "You must not leave her alone in places she isn't familiar with. It might endanger her safety."

The scowl returned to Ayame's face. She infuriatingly looked back to Sousuke. "Yeah right, but I want you to swear that you won't tell anyone about this incident, or else--"

Sousuke butt in. "I know that, Kaname would never leave you at peace once she found out that you allowed her daughter almost be in danger. Be thankful that I'm the one who found her." The soldier uttered confidently.

Ayame chose not to retort. She just turned away and left Sousuke. _'Grrrr, I didn't know that he's such a jerk! Good thing my sister already dumped him!'_ She decided to use the staircases as she sauntered up to their room at the 4th floor.

Sousuke straightened his shirt which got a little rumpled because of Shizuru's clasping. He felt his heart beat gladly when he remembered how the small girl found comfort within his arms. _'That was the first time I got stuck inside a compartment without using an explosive to free myself...'_ He recalled Shizuru's idyllic feature. _'...maybe because the child concerns me more...'_ He stepped back in the elevator and went up to the second floor to meet the captain of Mithrill.

**---------------0o0---------------**

"Lieutenant Sagara, what took you so long?" Tessa asked and opened the door of her hotel room. She almost jumped from the cozy chair she was sitting on when she heard Sousuke's voice behind the door. "Come in Sagara-kun."

Sousuke nodded and stepped inside the room. His eyes examined the area, looking for any sign that could cause a potential threat toward his superior. "Madam Captain; isn't this place too exposed for your position. There are a hundred ways I could see that might cause an imminent danger to you. I suggest for you to reside at the safe house instead." He finished his assessment and turned to face Tessa. His stern face met a huge smile. "Was there anything delightful with what I said?"

Tessa giggled and shook her head. "No Sagara-kun! It's just...I never thought you could be so worried about me like that!" The frail captain blushed and paced closer to Sousuke. "Sagara-kun..."

Sousuke recognized that reaction. _'The madam captain just giggled and blushed...'_ He remembered one of Kaname's old lectures. _'If the girl you're talking to suddenly giggled and blushed, it means she likes you..._' Kaname's words resounded in his head like a recorded voice. _'...you better step away from her or I'll get tooootally pissed off! You got that sergeant?'_ He could still recall the threatening scowl on Kaname's face and the terrified feeling it brought to his senses. He immediately took a double step backward. "Captain, what are you doing?" He instantly asked with anxiety mingling with his usual stern voice.

Tessa embarrassedly retreated and stiffly sat on the couch. "Anou...I'm sorry Sagara-kun! Please have a seat!" Tessa prodded and watched Sousuke sat on the other couch across her.

Sousuke cleared his throat before talking. "Well captain, as I said earlier, you are more secure at the safe house than in this hotel."

"You don't have to worry Sagara-kun, Mao's with me; she just went back at the TDD to submit her report about her latest mission." Tessa said. "And you'll be staying here too right?" She saw Sousuke's brow twitched perplexedly, she turned crimsoned again when the meaning of her last question sunk in. "Anou! I mean...y-you received an order too about guarding me right?"

The confused look on Sousuke's face vanished as he nodded. "But I requested a two months leave from my department. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin approved it, technically speaking ma'am, contemporarily I am not supposed to receive any orders until my vacation ends." Sousuke affirmed and smiled. "But as my friend, I'll try my best to keep you safe."

Tessa sulked. "Are you that busy here Sagara-kun? You made your vacation sounds like a very delicate mission than a mission to relax." She uttered solemnly. "As your friend, can you tell me what are you really doing here?"

The smile on Sousuke's face faded as he decided to share his predicament to his captain. Tessa saw his shoulder sagged a little from its usual sturdy figure. "This hotel is where Kaname and her family currently reside." Sousuke started, his eyes were pinned down to his joined hands. "My mission...is to know if her daughter is my daughter too."

Tessa's eyes widened with surprised and confusion. "D-Daughter? You mean...you have a child with Miss Chidori?"

Sousuke abruptly raised his head and stared at Tessa. "Captain, didn't you know that I and Chidori Kaname had lived with each other for 2 years. I thought Kurz and Mao told you."

Tessa gulped. "They didn't...I thought...you're so naïve to even think about having an intimate relationship with any girls," Tessa piteously sighed. "Maybe I'm wrong..." She sighed again. _'If I had known this before, I might as well seduce you...hah! What a waste! Like I thought! Kaname is more aggressive than me!' _Sousuke's voice snapped her out of her musing. "Come again Sagara-kun."

"Forgive me for being so imperceptive, I did not know that you were untold about my real relationship with Kaname. I'm really sorry Captain." Sousuke sincerely enunciated.

Tessa strongly shook her head. "It's okay Sagara-kun! I've known that you had developed a very strong feeling for her since that day you requested to extend your stay in Tokyo six years ago! Do you still remember that, that was after you killed Gauron at Hongkong?"

Sousuke slowly nodded. "You're such an intelligent woman then, Captain Testarossa." The clueless soldier commented.

As she heard that, Tessa cast another pathetic sigh. _'You're so dense, Sagara-kun.'_

"Captain, have you met Kaname?" Sousuke inquired.

Tessa shook her head. "However...Sagara-_kun_, does Chidori-san was the one who informed you about the child?" The young captain asked curiously.

The young lieutenant slowly shook his head. "It was just all an accident meeting; Kaname strongly declared that the child is not mine."

Tessa somewhat felt glad about that. After all those years her _love_ for Sousuke did not waver. She still hopes that someday the valiant soldier will return her feelings, especially now that her rival was no longer standing between her and Sousuke. "Is that so Sagara-kun, then I supposed, you should leave Miss Chidori at peace. Don't forget that she's no longer under the Mithrill's protection program; you must not interfere in a civilian's personal life." Tessa enunciated with a smile.

Sousuke was dumbfounded as that statement was something he did not expect to hear. He could feel an anguish feeling starting to build within him. His eyes were narrowing as he stood up. "Captain," He took a deep breathe.

Tessa's smile faded. She could see the turmoil illuminating within Sousuke's grey eyes. "Sagara-_kun_?"

"You have no right to interfere in my personal life as well." Sousuke said firmly. He tried his best to hide his growing anger. _'I won't allow my job to stop me from what I really wanted to do...'_ "Forgive my words, but I will never let your orders stop me again like you did five years ago, Mithrill's ultimatum won't work this time."

Tessa anxiously gasped. "Five years ago..." Her mind began to ponder back on the time when Sousuke stood up against the council of Mithrill organization. The second time he tried to protect his relationship with Chidori Kaname. _'I thought he had already forgiven me for that...'_

"I won't let Mithrill decide for my life again." Sousuke staunchly pronounced.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**o---------------o---------------0-o-0---------------0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to make your reviews!**

**JA!**


	10. Ultimatum

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**A/N:**

This chapter occurs before Sousuke left Kaname; this is like Sousuke's mind flashbacking when the Mithrill gave him the 'ultimatum'. Well, I just felt the need to write this part so that I could just proceed writing about their current situation without writing any flashbacks...hehehe I am just not comfortable writing to many of that, I might lose my plot so please get along with it, okay? Okay? OOOKAY? Go on guys read now...

**CHAPTER 10: "Ultimatum"**

_Tuatha Da Danaan, Captain's cabin;_

_"Sergeant Sagara, I am ordering you to leave Tokyo and permanently stay in the TDD-1. You have to focus your full attention in improving the ARX-7. That is an order." Tessa affirmed as Sousuke stood before her working table. Cmdr. Mardukas was standing beside her._

_"I do not understand." Sousuke confusedly said. "I already made a negotiation with Mithrill that I will continue my job while staying at Tokyo. Why are you ordering me to leave now?"_

_Cmdr. Mardukas stepped forward. "We had expected that answer Sergeant." The old military rigorously arranged his spectacles. "If you will not follow, Mithrill will abandon their service regarding Chidori Kaname's safety at once, this is an ultimatum. Choose sergeant. Are you capable of protecting her all by yourself? Are you going to risk her life for your own satisfaction?"_

_Sousuke's brain stopped. Could he? Could he really protect Kaname all by himself? Without Mithrill's help, how?_

"_B-But...this is..." He slowly looked at Tessa. "Captain?" _

_"There's still a way Sergeant," Tessa said with a determined gaze. She watched Sousuke's grey eyes stared at her, waiting for her next words. "If Miss Chidori will agree to work under Mithrill, your request to continue your stay with her at Tokyo will be granted. Can you do that Sergeant Sagara?"_

_"Kaname...will never..." Sousuke's word hanged suspended as his mouth failed to voice out his words. He knew Kaname will never agree to that kind of arrangement. But there was no other way...Sousuke nodded. _

_Tessa nodded back and saluted. "Do your best Sergeant Sagara."_

_Sousuke saluted back and left the Captain's cabin. That night, he went back at Tokyo._

_He reached for 'their' apartment door. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the light in the living room was still on. She was waiting. His woman was once again waiting for his arrival. He unlocked the door, turned the knob and stepped inside. "I'm home Kaname." He smiled as he saw her sleeping soundly on the couch. He walked toward the couch and slowly sat down on the floor. He pinned his grey eyes to Kaname. _

_"Um..." Kaname stirred as she began to wake. "Sousuke..." She gradually opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her fiancé sitting on the floor beside the couch. He was still wearing his usual military uniform. She reached out and touched Sousuke's face. _

_Sousuke smiled back and leaned on her touch. "Kaname, you should have slept on the bed."_

_Kaname shook her head and sat up. "Sousuke, welcome home, you've come back earlier than I expected."_

_Sousuke's eyes squinted confusedly. "I thought you're waiting for me since you're sleeping here."_

_"Yes I am," Kaname pulled Sousuke closer and embraced his head. "I am always waiting whenever you're leaving, that is my job."_

_Sousuke let Kaname's scent covered his senses. He let her welcoming touches removed all his tribulations. "Kaname..." He reached up his arms and hugged her waist. "I missed you."_

_Kaname smiled. "Good for you soldier." She sweetly kissed the top of his head. "Cause I missed you too."_

_Sousuke raised his head and stared deeply to Kaname's brown orbs. "Kaname..." He placed his hand behind Kaname's head and pulled her down to him. "Come." He covered her mouth with his lips._

_Kaname smiled as Sousuke's kiss turned hot and passionate. She gently pushed him away when she felt his hand began to travel inside her loose T-shirt. "Wait Sousuke..." Kaname giggled slightly when she noticed Sousuke's disappointed look. "Aren't you tired from your mission?"_

_"Negative." Sousuke stood up and picked Kaname's body in a bridal style. "I am assuring you that I am very well capable of doing some things with you." He began to saunter toward the bedroom. _

_"Really soldier? Some things like what?" Kaname asked with a mischievous smile upon her lips._

_Sousuke entered in the bedroom and gently put down Kaname on the bed. He perched over Kaname's body and stared squarely down on her beautiful face. "Like..." He leaned down and softly kissed Kaname's neck. "...making love with you."_

_Kaname giggled and encircled her arms to Sousuke's neck. "Otaku-hentai!"_

_Sousuke disregard that remarked and once again captured Kaname's lips into his burning kiss...he let his physical desire succumb his troubled mind. Within Kaname's hold he could feel free, with her warm kisses he found his real worth...somehow, he knew that his happiness only relies on the girl moaning next to his body._

_Sousuke made love with Kaname for as much as he could remember. He worn out his body and let his heart decide for the things he did. For that night, he chose not to be a soldier but just a man loving a woman. For the last time...he made himself felt complete._

_For the last time, he called Kaname his._

_Next morning..._

"_Um..." Kaname gently opened her eyes and smiled contentedly as her brown eyes settled to Sousuke. His sturdy arms were still enveloping within a tight embrace. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms. She saw Sousuke stirred from his sleep as she gradually sat up. She grabbed the quilt to cover her nude form as Sousuke woke up and looked at her. "Good morning Sousuke." She greeted with a very warm smile._

_Sousuke simply nodded. _

_Kaname stood up and covered her body with her sleeping robe. "I'll just prepare our breakfast; you can take your bath first, okay?"_

"_Affirmative." Sousuke proceeded began meandering toward the bathroom. _

_Kaname slightly frowned and approached Sousuke. She stood before the bathroom's door and stared intently to Sousuke. "What's wrong? Is there any problem?" _

"_Negative." He said and gently moved Kaname away from the door. "I'll just have to take a bath. Let's talk later."_

"_O-Okay." Kaname agreed and let Sousuke entered in the bathroom. She watched the door closed and heard the water began to flow from the shower. "Alright Sousuke, if you need something just tell me." Kaname uttered. She heard Sousuke affirmed. She shrugged her shoulder and went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast._

_After an hour, Kaname had finished putting down the food on the table and preparing the utensils. She smiled when the room of their bedroom opened up and revealed Sousuke. "Breakfast is ready!" Kaname voiced happily but her smile turned into frown when she noticed that Sousuke was wearing a new pair of military fatigues. "Why aren't you wearing civilian clothes? Don't tell me you just spent a night here and will be returning at that submarine after breakfast?"_

"_Let's eat first Kaname, I'm starving." Sousuke answered monotonously and sat down on at his usual chair at the table. _

_Kaname's annoyance did not waver but decided to remain quiet as she put some food on Sousuke's plate. While Sousuke began consuming his breakfast, Kaname sat on the chair across him but did not eat anything. She just watched Sousuke quietly finished his food. _

"_Can we talk now soldier?" Kaname said with a miffed voice. _

_Sousuke stood up and picked his empty plate and cup. "If you're not eating I'm just going to wash these plates." He turned to the kitchen and washed the dishes._

_Kaname cleaned the table and kept the leftover food. She went at the living room and waited for Sousuke. She frustratingly sat on the couch. ('Damn this otaku...he'd been gone for a week and just returned and he's already getting on my nerves grrrr!') Kaname silently swear as she saw Sousuke approached and sat beside her. She glared at him as she spoke. "Can we talk now sergeant?"_

_Sousuke nodded. "Kaname, listen to me."_

_Kaname frowned more and furiously stood up. "Don't you dare go military on me Sousuke Sagara! You have been annoying me for quiet an hour now!" Her two hands were resting at her waist while her angry eyes were glaring down to Sousuke. _

_Sousuke sighed and looked down on his boots. "Kaname, you have to listen to me." He said firmly. "I'm sorry if I have been annoying you, which was not my intention...I am just thinking about the best way to say this to you."_

_Kaname's angry frowned became puzzled. "What 'this'?" She sat back on the couch beside him. "What is it that you want to tell me Sousuke?" _

_Sousuke adjoined his hands as he began talking. "Kaname, I want you to come back with me at the Danaan."_

"_Huh? Why? Is there another celebration again or am I being targeted again?" Kaname asked._

"_Negative." Sousuke answered. "You will help at the research facilities. We will stay there."_

_Kaname confusedly stared at Sousuke. "Stay there? Are you joking?" Kaname tried to understand his words. "What the heck are you talking about? There's no way I will work for that organization. We have plans Sousuke, have you forgotten already?"_

_Sousuke slowly shook his head. _

_Kaname stifle a mocked laugh and crossed her arms. "Sousuke, since we chose to live together we had already decided that...someday, you'll leave Mithrill." She ruefully smiled and remembered Tessa and the other members of Mithrill. They are good people, but she was aware that in life, they need to choose, and she chose to have a life away from Mithrill. A normal life, upon where she and Sousuke could start a family without thinking about wars or terrorist attacks...just a simple happy life. "You promised me Sousuke...that once we got married, we'll start our family in America...no more mission...no more A.S...no more Mithrill." Kaname covered Sousuke's entwined hands with her own. "Just the two of us...isn't it Sousuke?" She weakly smiled and stared to Sousuke's bowed head. She cannot see his face but she could clearly feel his uneasiness. He was shuddering. ('What are you shivering for? Are you afraid?') "Sousuke?"_

"_I know Kaname." Sousuke uttered. "But I can't...we can't."_

_Kaname gasped and incredulously gaped at Sousuke. "What do you mean we can't?!" She let go of his hands and placed it on his face. She forced Sousuke to look at her. "Sousuke..." Her brown eyes met Sousuke's troubled grey eyes. His eyes were full of lamenting emotion. Pain. Ache. Grievance. "Don't look...at me like that."_

_Sousuke let Kaname's hold loosened as he looked away and stood up. "We have to pack now Kaname. The private jet that will pick us will be here at 1100. Just bring what is necessary; I will just get our other materials tomorrow." He imposed._

_Kaname can't believe what she heard. Sousuke sounded very resolute. His voice was commanding her not asking or requesting. He talks like she had no other choices left. But she has. "No!"_

_Sousuke immediately turned around to look at Kaname. He took a deep breath and bellowed. "I AM ORDERING TO PACK YOUR THINGS NOW KANAME! WE'LL BE LEAVING TOKYO!"_

"_DON'T COMMAND ME!" Kaname shouted back and pushed Sousuke away. "I will never work for Mithrill! I will not leave!" She enunciated irately and glared at Sousuke. "I am not a soldier Sousuke...I don't just follow orders!"_

_Sousuke's firm eyes became gentle and paced closer to Kaname. He put both his hands on her shoulder and spoke calmly. "Kaname, listen. We can still come back here. We just have to go at the TDD-1 to inform them that you have agreed with there conditions. We'll still be together Kaname," Sousuke smiled uncertainly. "Isn't that what you want?" _

_Kaname's tears began falling as she gradually shook her head. "No...Sousuke...you promised...future..."_

_Sousuke pulled Kaname in a very strong embraced. "We can still have our future together Kaname." He does not want to see her tears. "Let's just follow Mithrill...everything will be fine. You'll like to work there Kaname...there's also some whispered there...you can improve your abilities...just---"_

"_NO!!!" Kaname pushed Sousuke away. "I don't want to improve my abilities! I just want a normal life Sousuke! Aren't you listening to me?!" She bellowed hysterically. "A normal life! No mission! No whispered! Nothing but just normal! Can't you understand me?!"_

"_Kaname..." Sousuke could feel his heart ache. He knew this will happen. Kaname hates war. Kaname hates being a whispered. Kaname hates him...being a soldier. "Kaname...there's no other way...you have to come with me..." Sousuke's voice became pleading. "Please Kaname! I beg you...I don't want to leave you!"_

_Kaname was dumbfounded. "L-Leave me?" She frowned as she tried to understand his words. "If I will not agree...y-you will leave me?"_

_Sousuke weakly nodded. "It's an ultimatum Kaname. If I will not follow, they will cut their services for your protection." Sousuke explained. "That's why we need to follow Kaname...to stay together we need to follow."_

"_That's it?" Kaname wiped her tears and smiled with sarcasm. "Who said I need their protection? I did not ask for it. I don't need it."_

"_Kaname?"_

_Kaname tightly closed her fists. "We don't need them Sousuke." She assuredly smiled at Sousuke. "We can live on our own without their help."_

"_That's not true! There's no organization that could provide protection for you than Mithrill! Mithrill is the most advance group in the world, without them..." Sousuke's throat tightened with the next words he would say. "I can't assure your safety."_

_Kaname pinned her offensive gaze to Sousuke. Her next sentence piercingly hit Sousuke._

"_Then you're the one who's deficient Sergeant Sagara."_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**o---------------o---------------0-o-0---------------0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Geez...I lost my brain cells there, I tried to be less emotional but something hits me that it's needed. Please don't hate me now, I know this chapter is quite boring but like I said it's needed in the story.**

**I promised the next chapter will be uh...I still don't know sorry hehe!**

**Anyway don't forget your REVIEWS!!! **

**JA!**


	11. Choices

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**WARNING:**

This chapter is a little dramatic please don't get bored! Read okay? PLEASE!!!

**CHAPTER 11: "Choices"**

_"Then you're the one who's deficient Sergeant Sagara."_

_'Deficient...lacking...incomplete...' Sousuke mused to himself. His ego as a soldier was now taking his sanity. "Kaname, you have no right to state that...I am a spe--"_

_"Specialist right?" Kaname interjected. "That's what they always tell you...that's what you believe in...that's what you want me to believe." Kaname spoke with sarcasm and degrading intonation. "For me Sousuke...you're just a man. Not a soldier, not a specialist, just...a man."_

_Sousuke frowned. Mixed emotions were beginning to surface in him. Confusion. Hate. Love. Need. He tried his hardest to understand and cope in with the civilian life that Kaname knew. But in the end, he found himself unknowledgeable with that thing. He was still a stranger with the world that Kaname was trying to put him in. There was no way he could understand her calculation. A specialist needs the fundamental intelligence to be able to form the most efficient plan, but in Kaname's discernment, everything was all about instincts. She judged by heart, unlike him who always relied on proven and laid out facts. He will never understand. "This is a useless conversation Kaname." _

_Kaname watched Sousuke turned around and walked back in the bedroom. She followed him inside. "What are you doing?" She saw Sousuke packing his things. Removing his clothes from their closet and placing it inside his huge traveling bag. "You're still leaving?"_

_Sousuke continued his packing and answered Kaname without removing his attention from it. "The plane will arrive at 1100; I...have to be in time." _

_"Now you're leaving me huh, Sousuke?!" Kaname bellowed as she watched Sousuke packed his things to his huge traveling bag._

_"I'm sorry Kaname, but I don't think we could still continue in this kind of relationship..." Sousuke answered without removing his eyes on his bag._

_Kaname began crying and threw a pillow to Sousuke. "Just because I don't want to cooperate with the plans of Mithrill, you're now throwing our relationship away?!"_

_Sousuke paused from his packing and turned around to see Kaname's crying face. It hurts him. To see her cry like this. To know that the reason of her tears was him. "Forgive me Kaname, but...Mithrill gave me an ultimatum, I love you...so much Kaname...but I have to do this... commander Mardukas told me that the organization will cut their service for your protection if I will not return to the service...I need to protect you." Sousuke explained, he could feel his heart aches between his words. _

_This time Kaname walked to him and gave him a slap on the face. "Shut-up moron! Stop including me to your reasons! I never wished to be protected by anybody! The one I want is you! Can't you understand?!" Her tears never stopped falling. _

_Sousuke pulled Kaname into a tight embrace. "Please Kaname! If you want to be with me, come with me to the ship...please Kaname..."_

_"No." Kaname answered bluntly. "I will not let Mithrill use me for wars, I won't let them use me as a weapon for killing...no." Kaname gently pushed Sousuke away from her and turned around._

_"Kaname..." Sousuke watched Kaname's shaking shoulders relaxed. Her breathing became normal. Her crying was beginning to subside._

_Kaname stared to their apartment's door. "Listen Sagara Sousuke, listen carefully. Once you stepped out of that door, I am no longer your woman; you'll never see me again. I will forget you...for good."_

_Sousuke swallowed hard and felt his heart's constriction in beating. "Kaname..."_

_"I love you Sousuke, but I don't want to be a tool for killing, I will sacrifice my own happiness...just to know that I saved even a single life from being killed. Sousuke, you have to understand me, war is war. However way you look at it, the only thing it could give is suffering. Don't let them use you again Sousuke, you've killed enough." Kaname pronounced in e very calm voice that even her self was not used to hear. "We could live without their assistance Sousuke, believe me."_

_Sousuke's face darkened. He picked his bag and began walking toward the door. Walking passed Kaname. His own tears are now covering his impassive face. "Forgive me Kaname..."_

_Kaname did not wavered from her position, she let her hearing senses succumb to the words that are coming out from Sousuke. _

_"But I don't bet in odds." _

_Sousuke stepped out of the door. Without turning his back Sousuke left with broken dreams and heart._

_"Sousuke..." Kaname watched him vanished from her view. She smiled remorsefully and soothingly reached her belly. "I...I'm pregnant..." Tears incessantly ran down from her eyes, blurring her vision. Her body felt weak and she soon fell down on her knees. Her eyes never left the door where Sousuke made his exit. "Our child...our dream...our life...you throw it all away! I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed loudly that she felt her own throat ached by it. "I hate you...I hate you..." Her tears never stop falling._

_Tuatha De Danaan; Captain's cabin..._

_"Sergeant Sousuke Sagara reporting for duty ma'am!" Sousuke saluted. _

_Tessa anxiously stared to Sousuke. "Sergeant, where is Miss Chidori?"_

_Sousuke put down his hand. "Ma'am, Miss Chidori did not accept the offer. I...I returned alone." He answered._

_Tessa stood up from her chair and threw a query look to Sousuke. "Sagara-kun, I--"_

_Sousuke knew what Tessa wanted to say, he interjected. "Everything is fine Madam Captain. Please don't worry yourself. Once again, I'll be in proper use for Mithrill. The ARX-7 will--"_

_"SHUT-UP SAGARA!" Tessa infuriatingly bellowed. "I know you hate me! I know you didn't like our decision!"_

_"You are correct."_

_That was Sousuke's usual monotonous voice. Tessa looked up to him. "Sagara-kun..." Her pale grey eyes met Sousuke dark impassive orbs. _

_"I hate it but I have no choice." Sousuke said. "I'm going now Captain, Sergeant major Mao ordered me to be at the hangar after informing you about my arrival." He once again saluted and turned around to march out of the office._

_Tessa could hear her heart screaming for Sousuke's retrieving form, but she was afraid of what else he could tell her. Sousuke never loved her...and now he hates her for taking Kaname out of his life._

_"Forgive me." Tessa whispered as her own tears trailed down on her smooth face. _

_Back in Tokyo;_

_Kaname was in Kyouko's house inside her room. She brought all her clothes and completely left her apartment._

_"Are you sure Kaname?" Kyouko asked as her bestfriend confided her current problems. "You want to leave Japan?"_

_"Yes Kyouko, but for now, let me stay here please..." Kaname said._

_"That's not a problem, but...I am not sure if Sousuke will not find you here." Kyouko explained._

_"Don't worry about that, I called my dad, he'll be here tomorrow. By then I will live in a private house where only dad and you would know...I would like to give birth here in Japan." Kaname said with a comforting smile. "And I want you to be there beside me, is that okay Kyouko?"_

_Kyouko began crying and embraced her bestfriend. "Of course Kana-chan! I will always be here for you all the way!" _

_Kaname smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you Kyouko."_

_Next day; Shunya Chidori arrived in the Tokiwa's residence;_

_"DAD!!!" Kaname excitedly ran to her father and embraced him tightly. "Daddy, I'm so glad you came!"_

_"Welcome to Japan Mr. Chidori." Kyouko greeted. _

_Shunya nodded and removed Kaname's hands away. His scrutinizing eyes focused resting on her. "Kaname, I am very disappointed in you."_

_Kaname took a single step backward. "I'm sorry dad."_

_Kyouko stepped closer and stood beside Kaname. "Sir, please don't blame Kaname, she had been a very good person, it's just..."_

_"I'm not blaming her Miss Tokiwa." Shunya said rigorously. "I just don't like the idea that she's now pregnant with a man I don't even know. All these years I thought that she's living alone...and yesterday she suddenly called me and told me that she's pregnant? I don't even know how to react." He began caressing his forehead. _

_"Dad...do you want me to get rid of this child?" Kaname asked._

_Shunya's eyes widened in shock and grabbed Kaname's shoulder. "NO! Of course not stupid girl! That is my first grandchild I will never think about it, we will raise the child on our own, and your child will be a child of beauty and intelligence!"_

_Kaname smiled. She knew that her father would say that. "Thank you dad...but I would rather raise this child as a normal child without thinking about perfection."_

_Kyouko felt relieved after hearing the conversation between Kaname and her dad. "Sir, where is that place that you said will the safest for Kaname?"_

_Shunya moved her eyeglasses. "Um...Kaname will give you a call once she's already there."_

_Kyouko smiled and nodded apprehensively.( 'Somehow I think...he and Sousuke has some similarities when it comes to attitude.') She meaningfully smiled at Kaname who returned the smiled graciously._

_Kaname's pregnancy had remained as a furtive matter. After she gave birth to her child, who was the only one aware was Kyouko; Kaname left Japan with her dad and stayed at New York._

_She named her child Chidori Shizuru, a name which she took from her mother's name Shizu. Kaname continued her studies there and finished her college in three years. With good academic records, she got to work as a professor and a researcher at one of the most prestige school in New York._

_After five long years, she returned to Tokyo and unexpectedly met with her ex-boyfriend. And their story continued..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**o---------------o---------------0-o-0---------------0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Alright this boring chapter was now done, the next chapter will be the continuation of Tessa and Sousuke's conversation, please don't curse me if this part kinda made the story a bit awful, I swear it's not my INTENTION!**

**Please don't get tired or reading! I promise the succeeding chapters will be exciting!**

**JA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	12. Shizuru's Tears

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**A/N: Hi! This chapter is the continuation of Chapter 9! Not a FLASHBACK! If you have already forgotten the last occurrences I'm not stopping you to reread the last few lines of Chapter 9, I think it would really help! But to those who got strong memories than mine! Please continue...**

**CHAPTER 12: "Shizuru's Tears"**

"I won't let Mithrill decide for my life again." Sousuke staunchly pronounced.

"Sagara-kun..." Tessa uttered apprehensively. "I am not ordering you to--"

Sousuke took a deep breath as he tried to control the searing anger rebuilding in him. "Captain, please forgive my insolence." He smiled calmly and sat back on the couch again. "I know you tried to help me back then...it's just..."

Tessa smiled shook her head. "Please let's not open up old wounds." She looked down and melancholy stared placed her eyes on the floor. "I'm really sorry for the pain that the organization brought to you and Kaname...if only I could help you in any way, I will."

"You can, captain." Sousuke said and watched Tessa's face turned to gaze at him. "With your great influence in the society you can help me find out about the real identity of Kaname's child."

Tessa eyes widened in surprised. "W-What? You want to help you about Kaname's child?"

Sousuke frowned when he calculated the possibility that Tessa will decline. "I am not forcing you ma'am, it's only if you want." He said blandly but his eyes obviously illustrate some displeasing sign for potential rejection.

Tessa could clearly see that. She sighed and nodded. "I will do what I can Lieutenant."

Sousuke's dimming face lit up. "Thank you madam captain, I am really grateful."

Tessa sighed again. "I presume, with that request I better stay at the safe house am I right Lieutenant?"

Sousuke nodded manically and stood up. "I'll inform my comrades about this ma'am. I'll be back after 15 minutes." He said and saluted.

Tessa nodded and watched Sousuke left the hotel room. She exasperatingly sighed as she realized the offer she laid out to Sousuke. "It seems like I'll be helping him reunite with Kaname..." She sighed again. "I'm such a loser."

Sousuke contacted Mao through his cell phone she informed about his conversation with Tessa.

"What? You mean you told Tessa?" Mao asked incredulously.

"Affirmative." Sousuke replied. "And she offered some help."

"Geez Sousuke you're so cruel!" Mao groaned. "Our little captain had been in-love with you for so many years, and you asked her to help you prove that you're the father of Kaname's child to be with her again! That's mean!"

"Negative Mao, I did not ask her to help me get Kaname back." Sousuke answered.

"What-ever stupid!" Mao grunted. "Anyway, I'll send Kurz there to pick our princess."

"Affirmative, I will inform Tessa." Sousuke finished the conversation and close the lid of his cell phone.

Sousuke waited for Kurz arrival and the two of them along with Tessa returned at the safe house.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Morning at the Tokyo Hotel; 7:34 am...

Shizuru crawled up to Kaname's unconscious form on the bed. "Mommy..." She began pulling some of Kaname's sprinkled blue hair around the huge pillow. "Mommy, wake up!"

Kaname mumbled some incomprehensible words as she felt the tugging on her hair. "Um?" She slowly opened her brown eyes and met a couple of grey orbs. "Sousuke?!" Kaname's eyes widened and pushed Shizuru away by reflex.

Although the push was not too strong; the action completely stunned the toddler. The next thing Kaname knew was she was hugging and calming Shizuru from her incessant crying. "Ssssh...that's enough baby, mommy is really sorry, mommy didn't meant to push you."

The young girl covered her eyes with her small trembling hands as her sobbing never stops. "Mommy hates me..."

Kaname felt sorry for her daughter, she tightened her embrace and felt Shizuru shifted and buried her face to her chest. Kaname sensed her shirt got damped by Shizuru's tears. Shizuru continued to cry. "I'm really sorry Shizuru..." Realization began to mingle with her worried mind. Was she that frightened of Sousuke that she even end up hurting her own daughter? Just because of the similarity of their eyes she failed to control her own reflex? Why was she that afraid? Kaname found no answer. "Stop crying..."

Shizuru rarely cry, but whenever she does it was near impossible to stop her.

Ayame went inside the bedroom. She was preparing their breakfast when she heard Shizuru startled cry. "What happened sis?" Ayame anxiously asked. She saw Shizuru was uncontrollably shaking inside Kaname's embrace. "Oh my god! I didn't bring her medicine! There's no way we could stop her now! What are we going to do?!"

"No Ayame...everything's fine. I brought some medicine, it's in my bag." Kaname calmly answered.

Ayame hastily took the medicine and returned with a glass of water.

Kaname took the drug and gently pushed Shizuru's body away from her. "Shizuru, that's enough, here take this."

The toddler furiously shook her head. Her face was beginning to get pale because of her non-stop crying. Her small hands were still covering her eyes.

Kaname sighed and gently removed Shizuru's hands and placed on her side. Shizuru's eyes were already swollen from her weeping. "I love you Shizuru, I don't hate you."

Shizuru began to hiccup. "But...you pushed me..."

Kaname smiled and kissed the top of Shizuru's hair. "I'm really sorry." She watched her daughter calmed a bit, but her breathing was still uneven. "Can you take this for mommy?" She offered the tiny tablet to Shizuru.

Shizuru recognize the tablet, it was not the first time that one of her family members requested for her to drink that pill. Between ragged breathing, Shizuru nodded and let her mom insert the small pill in her mouth.

Ayame walked over to them and helped her niece swallow some water. She noticed that Shizuru's small hands were still trembling. When the little child pushed the glass away, Ayame sighed in relief and gently pinched Shizuru's cheek. "Good thing it was a chocolate flavor!" Ayame joked and watched Shizuru smiled a little.

Kaname nodded and began to pat Shizuru's back.

Shizuru nestled her face back to her mother's chest. "Mommy..." She stifled a yawned and slowly closed her eyes. Her hands unconsciously clutched on Kaname's shirt.

"She just woke up." Kaname smiled and placed her hand oh Shizuru's back as the toddler fell asleep.

Ayame watched the little girl's breathing relaxed. "You know what sis, I'm still wondering why does she rarely cry but when she did it's like she won't stop anymore...don't you think it's some kind of illness or something?"

"No!" Kaname said firmly. "My daughter is not sick, it's only normal for her to cry, she's just a baby!"

"Sis, I know that...but normal children at her age don't have any reactions like that." Ayame explained.

Kaname frowned and glared at her sister. "Shut-up Ayame. Shizuru is normal period." She stood up. Kaname gently removed Shizuru's grasp on her clothes and placed down on the bed.

Ayame shrugged her shoulders and sauntered back to the kitchen to finish her left task.

Kaname came in the kitchen and sat on the chair at the table. She silently watched Ayame placed the food on the table and set the tableware.

When she was done, Ayame sat on the chair across her sister and smiled at her. "Let's eat sis, good thing the hotel allowed me to cook here!"

Kaname simply nodded. "By the way Ayame, what happened yesterday? Did Shizuru like the amusement park?"

Ayame began to get nervous as the event from the latter day began to playback in her mind. Bonta-kuns...ice creams...elevator...and the worst...Sousuke Sagara. "Am...of course! Shizuru loves it! She even brought you a Bonta-kun doll isn't it?"

Kaname nodded. "You didn't accidentally meet up with Sousuke right?"

Ayame bit her tongue and smiled. "O-Of course! That's impossible!"

"Alright, good then." Kaname said and placed some hotdogs on her plate. "Come Ayame, let's eat now."

Ayame nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**o---------------0o0--------------0-o-0--------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for always being there! I always appreciate reviews!**

**And the ONLY REASON why this story is still progressing is because of you people!**

**So PLEASE don't even think that your reviews are just um...plain meaningless reviews! **

**Because your FEEDBACKS is the basis of this story! **

**So keep them coming okay?**

**SPeCial ThanKs to the following:**

(July 01, 2007 Sunday)

**-Arielle** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------You are greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat! Thanks!

**-Chriswolf** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Very sweet and very nice! Thanks!

**-Zerodark9** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Very nice reviews! THANKS!

**-Tidoo** -----------------------------------------------------------------------Very sweet and funny! I love your reviews! Thanks!

**-Full-Metal-Sousuke** ----------------------------------------------------------------------Your reviews are motivating! Thanks!

**-Dylanredefined** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------Very kind and appreciative! Thanks!

**-AussieMacca1981** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------You always motivate me! Thanks!

**-Junyortrakr** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A very good reader! Thanks!

**-Perpetual159** ---------------------------------------------------------Your reviews are very helpful! Thanks for the reviews!

**-Terra21505** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Keep them coming! Thanks!

**-Lemur130** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Practical and funny! Thanks!

**-Bluelion** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks for the review!

**-Chubzchan** -------------------------------------------------------------------------Hehehe! This one is like Arielle! Sweet too!

**-Seyyan** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------Very useful and nice criticisms! Thank you!

**-Lavenderskies** -------------------------------------------------Thanks! And I'm really sorry if I'm still lacking in substance!

**THANK YOU!**

**o---------------0o0--------------0-o-0--------------0o0---------------o**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	13. Capt Shrimp, Urz2 & Urz6: Meet Angel's

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 13: "Captain Shrimp, Urz 2 and Urz 6 : Meet Angel's Kid!"**

At the safe house;

"I'm sorry Sagara-kun, there's no one I know that could help you. Mister Shunya Chidori is a powerful man." Tessa said.

"That's alright ma'am, I'm still thankful that you helped us." Sousuke answered and stood up." Shinji asked me to help him pick a ring for his wedding, see you later." He turned around and left the safe house.

Mao and Kurz placed their gazes to Tessa.

"Is there any problem Sgt. Major Mao, Sgt. Weber?" Tessa asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mao asked. "You can shout or cry if you want you know."

"Yeah! And I can offer you my strong arms to give you comfort!" Kurz flirted but Mao had already thrown a metal chair at him before he could even step closer to Tessa.

Tessa smiled. "I'm okay, I'm not defeated yet. I'm just helping him about the child but that's not a problem I'm willing to be a step mother."

"Wow," Mao smiled. "That's the spirit."

Tessa nodded and began playing with her silver hair again.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Shinji and Sousuke went to the most popular Jewelry shop at Shinjuku district.

"What about this Sagara-kun?" Shinji asked as he showed a gold ring with a ruby jewel on top.

Sousuke placed his thumb under his chin. "Shinji, if you want I can order a wedding ring with a special function that could help Tokiwa in time of danger. I assure you it's expensive but useful and dependable."

Shinji smiled apprehensively as he remembered the earrings that Sousuke gave Kaname. "He...hehe, I guess not, Kyouko would still prefer a normal ring."

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative, that was just a wise innuendo."

Shinji sighed. He began to muse that it must have been much better if Tsubaki was the one he asked to come with him. He sighed again.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"Please take good care of her." Ayame requested toward the female personnel of the daycare.

"Don't worry ma'am." The personnel took Shizuru's hands. "Our job is to take care of the children."

Ayame smiled and nodded. Kaname asked her to watch over Shizuru since Kyouko requested for Kaname to help with the preparation. Ayame agreed but she has an appointment to meet up with some of her friends from New York who happened to be at Japan too. With that, she decided to leave Shizuru at one of the daycare center inside a mall near their hotel. Her pondering got interrupted with Shizuru's gentle tugged at the hem of her skirt. Ayame looked down to her niece.

"Auntie, please come back quickly." Shizuru plead.

Ayame knelt down and kissed Shizuru's cheek. "I'll bring you chocolates! Be a good girl okay?"

Shizuru nodded excitedly.

Ayame watched the daycare assistant brought Shizuru inside as her niece continued to wave her small hands at her.

Ayame left the mall and signaled a cab. She went to Shibuya District and met up with her friends.

Meanwhile at the Grocery Store inside the same mall;

"Damn it! It's damn so expensive here!" Mao grunted as she placed two cans of beer in their grocery basket.

Kurz smiled and placed another can in the basket. "Cool down sis! We're just shopping! And plus..." The blonde shifted his gaze to Tessa who was picking some junk foods. "She's the one who got the money here he-he!"

Mao grinned evilly. "Then let's enjoy it!" She placed a box of can beers down in their basket.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"Where's auntie?" Shizuru was beginning to get bored. It had been an hour since Ayame left.

She had wanted to play with other children, but most of them are speaking using their native Japanese language. For Shizuru who grew up in New York, she could only speak and understand commonly used basic Japanese.

The little girl sighed and walked closer toward the exit door. The door was advanced and computer manipulated locked by a password. Shizuru looked around and smiled when she noticed that no one was watching her.

She climbed up to a chair beside the door and stared ardently to the small flat computer attach on the wall and pushed the enter key. "Pass...word." Shizuru read out loud.

She frowned and began pushing the numbers. While intently focusing her attention at the computer screen, her brain began to command her with some sorts of strange words.

"ACCEPTED" The computer pronounced.

Shizuru snapped out of her focus and watched the glass door began to open slowly. "Yes!" Shizuru exclaimed and climbed down the chair and hastily ran out of the room.

She had escaped.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"Hey sis! Look at that." Kurz said, he saw a small brown-haired girl ran out of the day care room.

"She looks like Sousuke!" Mao shouted and ran after the kid. Kurz followed her.

Mao caught up with the kid and blocked her way.

Shizuru smiled and waved her small hand. "Hello!"

Kurz snickers when he saw the little girl's eyes. "I wonder if Sousuke had been like this, so cute and cuddly!"

Tessa blinked double and stared incredulously to Shizuru. "What's your name?"

Shizuru smiled and placed both her hands behind her. "My name is Shizuru Chidori! I am four years old and I live at #113 Block 7 Harrison street Downtown New York!"

"What a precise answer." Tessa uttered. "And she has an American accent."

"Yeah and she's sweet!" Kurz yelled happily. "So this is Sousuke's brat!"

"Brat?" Shizuru's head queerly shifted downward. "What is that?"

"Hehehe! So your mom is Kaname?" Mao asked with a frivolous grin.

Shizuru nodded innocently.

"Can you come with us?" Tessa asked with a gentle smile.

Shizuru shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm looking for my auntie."

Tessa hand over her mini computer to Shizuru; "You can have this if you come with us."

Shizuru dubiously stared at the gadget. This action was new to her, Kaname never made this kind of move.

"Don't worry we'll help you look for your auntie!" Kurz added.

"Okay." Shizuru smiled and nodded.

"I really love children! They're so gullible!" Mao stated and offered a hand to the toddler. "Here, I'll give you a leap!"

Shizuru smiled widened and let Mao carry her by placing her at her back.

The three Mithrill personnel brought Shizuru at their safe house.

"Wow? Your place..." Shizuru'e eyes roamed around the room.

"You like it?" Kurz asked meaningfully, wondering if Sousuke's _otaku_-ness could possibly be transferred through genes. He patiently waited for the child's reply.

Shizuru looked up to Kurz face. "It's...smelly." Small hands unhurriedly covered her nose.

"IK!" Kurz sweat dropped while Melissa Mao began laughing loudly.

"HAHAHA! She got her mom's big attitude!"

Tessa picked Shizuru and sat with her on the couch. "Did you like my PDA?"

Shizuru looked at the small computer gadget on her hands and nodded with a smile.

Kurz blinked confusedly and knelt before the couch facing Shizuru. "You know what PDA means?"

Shizuru nodded. "Personal-Digital-Assistant!" She pronounced jovially.

"You're mom taught you?" Mao asked.

"Nope! Mommy does not allow me to touch computers!" Shizuru answered with a pout.

"Then how did you know?" Kurz asked inquisitively.

Shizuru smiled and pointed to her head. "My mind tells me!"

"The ability to understand any technological system or device even without knowing or hearing a particular explanation, a whispered..."

Kurz and Mao abruptly turned their stunned gazes at Tessa.

"But Tessa, you said it's not genetically transmitted." Mao said.

Tessa nodded, her eyes were pinned on Shizuru. "I guess her father's unique talent in A.S. intelligence mixed with Kaname's whispered abilities was the reason." Tessa explained.

"A-S!" Shizuru repeated and raised the computer gadget playfully. "Play?"

Kurz smiled and patted Shizuru's head. "I already anticipated this!"

Tessa stood up and stared seriously at Mao. "That's only my theory; let's not inform Sagara about this yet. Not until I'm certain."

Mao nodded. "So..." She smiled slyly and perched over to Shizuru. "Can you answer a few questions, bright little girl?"

Shizuru smiled and slowly shook her head. "My mom told me not to talk to strangers."

Tessa, Mao and Kurz sweat dropped.

"But you already came with us?" Tessa asked with a tentative smile.

"Because you said you'll help me find my auntie." Shizuru implied as her grey innocent eyes settled on Kurz. Kurz gulped nervously, he felt like the one who was currently staring at him was not Shizuru but Kaname.

"Let's make a deal, we're going to asked you some questions, if you answer them, every answer will equivalent to one chocolate, one answer-one chocolate, got it?" Mao offered.

Shizuru nodded enthusiastically.

"Wow sis! You're really good at this!" Kurz teased.

Mao grinned wickedly. A mere 4 year old child can never defeat her special ability in gathering information. Without depending on the use of force and torture, she simply has to over wit Kaname's brilliant child; such a very easy mission for her caliber. Mao felt confident with the way things are just going the way she had planned. "Alright! So first question kiddo, who's your dad?" Mao started.

The three waited for the answer but the little girl simply opened her palm.

"Chocolate first before answer." Shizuru said with her sweetest smile waiting for her first chocolate.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**o---------------0o0--------------0-o-0--------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 13 up! Well, thanks for the unending reviews! **

**This story and the one I posted at Gakuen Alice were really doing great! I am receiving nice **

**reviews and criticisms! Thank you very much for the helping hand my dear readers!**

**As long as you want me to continue I won't stop until this fic is finish!**

**Well, that's all for this week, please don't forget your reviews!**

**JA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **


	14. Chocolates, candies and Pizza!

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 14: "Chocolate, Candies and Pizza!"**

"Chocolate first before answer." Shizuru said with her sweetest smile waiting for her first chocolate.

Mao was dumbfounded and stared down at Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru playfully waved her open palm, illustrating that she was still waiting for the promised chocolate.

Tessa knew how violent Melissa could get when it comes to training her underlings. Could she be that violent even with children? The young captain cleared her throat. "Sergeant major--"

"HAHAHA!" Mao laughed hard grabbing her stomach. "HAHAHA! SHE'S AS CLEVER AS SOUSUKE!" She suddenly stopped laughing and turned her violet eyes to Kurz. "Give her the chocolate Kurz."

"Ha?" Kurz incredulously looked back at Mao. "We don't have chocolates here sis."

"What?" Mao's teeth gritted angrily. "THEN BUY SOME MORON!" She bellowed and kicked Kurz butt. The blonde soldier painfully flew out of the door.

Tessa immediately covered Shizuru's eyes. "Sgt. Major Melissa Mao! Please watch over your attitude! No violence in front of a civilian child!" The young captain ordered.

"Sorry I got carried away." Mao apologized. "So..." She paused as her eyes met Shizuru's juvenile glare.

"You lied to me! You don't have chocolates!"

Mao took a single stepped backward. "Y-You...you're calling me a liar?"

Tessa sighed and took something out of the grocery bag they brought from the mall. "Here I have a candy." She said and put a fruit flavored candy on Shizuru's palm.

"Thank you!" Shizuru removed the candy wrapper and put the sweets in her mouth. "Um..." She chewed happily. "Banana!"

Tessa smiled. "Who's your daddy then, Shizuru-_chan_?"

"I don't have a daddy..." Shizuru answered as the candy already melted in her mouth.

Both Mao and Tessa perplexedly looked at each other.

"...mommy said daddy died in an airplane accident." Shizuru continued.

"Ha? A mere plane accident can't kill Sousuke Sagara!" Mao affirmed. _'Geez, Kaname hate Sousuke this much that she even end up killing him?! Wow...' _Mao thought silently.

"Mr. Sagara?" Shizuru eyes squinted as she remembered the owner of that name. "Mr. Sagara is not daddy!" Shizuru pushed. "Daddy is in heaven with my grandma!"

"No, Sou--" Mao's word hanged suspended as Tessa touched her shoulder. Mao turned her eyes and watched the young captain shook her head.

"No Melissa. She's just a child; we can't force her to simply believe strangers like us. I don't want to confuse her." Tessa gently spoke.

"Fine," Mao agreed. "So, do you know where you were born?"

Shizuru looked up to Mao and smiled. "Cho-co-late."

Tessa smiled and gave her another candy.

Shizuru kept the candy in her pocket and answered the question. "Japan! But I grew up in New York! Grandpa told me!"

"That's..." Tessa's sentence got interrupted by a masculine voice coming from the door.

"What are you doing?"

Mao immediately turned around and saw Sousuke standing by the door. "Yo! You're back already?"

Sousuke's eyes squinted. "You did not answer my question. What are you doing?"

Tessa watched Shizuru excitedly jumped off the sofa and ran to Sousuke.

"Mr. Sagara! Mr. Sagara!" Shizuru reached up her two hands toward Sousuke, requesting to be cuddled.

Sousuke smiled and picked up the small girl. "Hi."

Tessa smiled, but she failed to ignore the pain which struck her heart. Sousuke was happy just to know that the child remembered him, Shizuru effectively entered his world like the wind penetrating his skin. So easy and effortless...Tessa felt her heart ached again. _'Shizuru is important...Sousuke will never smile like that for me.'_

"Well, that smart kid escaped from the daycare at the mall, she's lucky that we're the ones who saw her!" Mao said.

Sousuke frowned. "Ayame's negligence again..."

Shizuru placed a hand under Sousuke's jaw. "Auntie left me at the daycare! I was looking for her!"

Sousuke nodded. "Then my deduction was incorrect," He turned his gaze at Mao. "I thought you kidnapped her."

Mao wheezed. "H-Ha?' She began laughing anxiously. "No way! How could you even think that! I can't do that! Sousuke you moron! Ahahahaha!"

"Forgive me." Sousuke said reverently.

"Shizuru loves sweet Sagara-_kun_." Tessa implied.

Sousuke smiled and noticed the candy wrapper in Shizuru's hand. "I see, does your mother allow you to eat sweets?"

"Only a little!" Shizuru answered.

Sousuke suddenly remembered Kaname. "I must return you now."

"Okay!" Shizuru agreed. "Maybe Auntie Ayame is waiting for me there!" She said in glee.

"See you later." Sousuke said and faced the door.

Shizuru placed her chin on Sousuke's shoulder. She looked back at Tessa and Mao. "Bye-bye!" She waved her hand.

Tessa and Mao watched the kid happily waved her hand toward them. The young captain waved back while Melissa showed a grin.

"Bye for now brat!" Mao said.

Sousuke had already left the safe house when Kurz came back. "Hi! Here's your chocolate—eh? Where's the kid?"

"Sousuke came and took the child; he said he'll bring her back." Tessa answered.

"What?! What about these chocolates?" Kurz whined and threw the packs of different chocolates down on the small desk.

"Eat it Weber."

Blue eyes met intense violet orbs. "You know, I'm not into sweets sis!"

Man lit a cigarette and pinned her famous death glare to Kurz. "Everything is expensive here Weber, eat it or... I'LL CHUCK IT IN YOUR MOUTH WITH THE WRAPPERS!" The Sgt. Major threatened angrily.

Tessa sighed. "You know, we can still keep those sweets for future use."

"T-That's right sis," Kurz apprehensively agreed. "We can snatch the kid again some other time!"

"Good riddance Weber." Mao smirked and blew out some white smoke. "I like that kid." She smiled as she remembered Shizuru's face.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"SHIZURU!" Ayame hastily ran toward Sousuke who was carrying Shizuru.

Sousuke halted and looked at Ayame. "We meet again, Ayame-_chan_, in the same circumstances."

"Hello auntie!" Shizuru greeted as she waved her hand to Ayame.

Ayame took Shizuru from Sousuke. "I told you to be a good girl! But you escaped and the daycare called me to tell that you were missing! How could you do that? My sister will kill me if--"

Shizuru pouted. "You left me there and no one wants to play with me! It's boring there auntie..."

Ayame sighed. "You're ruining my teenage life Shizuru..."

Shizuru smiled and placed her arms around Ayame's neck. "I love you auntie!"

Ayame sighed again. How could she get mad with such a compassionate child? By the end of this she will simply take the blame on herself. "_Hai-Hai_...just don't do this again okay?" Ayame said with a smile and felt the little girl in her arms nodded.

"Ayame..."

The young teenager smile vanished and turned into a scowl as she glared at the young soldier still standing before her. "What?" She asked with a very miffed intonation.

Sousuke disregard the cold treatment and continued his sentence. "...I think you're ineffective in watching over Kaname's child. You're irresponsible in your assigned subject of duty." Sousuke stated.

"Shut-up _otaku_!" Ayame growled and stepped angrily on Sousuke's foot.

Sousuke was obviously unaffected by the violent action. "My foot had received a kind of torture that was inhumanly impossible. If you're intention was to hurt me, you failed." Sousuke uttered seriously.

"You otaku...grrrr..."

"Anyway," Sousuke smiled. "Would you like to hire me as your niece bodyguard? It's for free and guaranteed effective for--"

"NO WAY!" Ayame retorted immediately.

"Auntie, let's get my things now." Shizuru said.

"Fine." Ayame nodded. "You listen mister, this is the last time you'll lay you're finger to my niece or else—"

Sousuke butt in; "You're the one who's pushing her to me because of your negligence." Sousuke implied.

Shizuru covered her mouth as she giggled.

"What's so funny Shizuru?" Ayame asked annoyingly and watched her niece's swiftly shook her head.

"Please reconsider my offer Ayame." Sousuke said and smiled toward the little girl. "See you again Shizuru."

"Alrighty!" Shizuru answered. "Bye-bye Mr. Sagara!" She smiled and watched Sousuke left.

Ayame took a deep breath to calm her fuming mind. "No more daycare centers to you wise kid!"

"Um!" Shizuru nodded. "If you're busy, you can ask Mr. Sagara to take care of me!"

"NO!" Ayame bellowed again. "You'll not tell your mommy about this or else I'll be dead!"

"Dead?" Shizuru anxiously repeated the word. "Alright, no tell."

Ayame was about to explain her sentence when she saw Kaname approaching them. "Sis?"

"What?" Kaname's brow skeptically twitched for the worried look that Ayame displayed. "Me and Kyouko got to finished early so I decided to follow you here, did anything happened that you want to tell me?" Kaname asked curiously.

"MOMMY!" Shizuru called rather loudly.

"What?" Kaname shifted her attention to her daughter.

Shizuru smiled sweetly and reached for her mother which took her gently in her protective arms. "I want to eat pizza, let's eat pizza mommy okay?"

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Sure, you already missed American dishes huh." Kaname frowned when she smelled something from Shizuru's breath. "Shizuru, did you eat candies again?" Shizuru just smiled.

Ayame watched her sister began walking away toward the nearest Pizza parlor. _'I screwed up twice...I have to be careful now or my dream cell phone will be—'_

"Are you going to stand there all day huh Ayame?" Kaname yelled. "Move your feet! I'm hungry!"

"Coming!" Ayame yelled back and followed her sister.

TBC 

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 14 up!**

**You know guys...while I'm writing this my head is still blurry for the lacking of sleep...**

**so obviously I failed to check if there's any correction that I have to rectify so please bear with it for now, **

**I'll try checking when I am fortunate enough to have my normal 6 hours sleep! **

**To those reviewers who directly requested for a longer chapter and two chapter releases, **

**I tried my best to grant it so please don't forget your reviews...**

sigh** I'm not yet updating my Gakuen Alice fic, so I have to work with that one too, so guys and gals...**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!!! **


	15. Evidences

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

* * *

"HAHAHA! Sousuke! You're brat is damn so cute!" Mao exclaimed happily while her right arm was place around Sousuke's shoulder. 

"Do you really think that she's my child?" Sousuke asked as he instinctively smiled. It was just too overwhelming to know that his comrades really considered him as Shizuru's biological father. After all the harsh things that Kaname told him, it was just too good to be true.

"Of course!" Kurz said and gently tapped Sousuke's chest. "Look at the hair and those cute big grey eyes! She's your photocopy Sousuke, of course except for the scars and the genitals hehehe! And she got Kaname's nose and face figure, geez, I'm sure she'll be a hot chick in the future! I just hope that--"

Sousuke frowned and glared at Kurz. "Enough Kurz, let's put it that way...please don't think of Shizuru like the way you thought about other female anatomies..." Sousuke sighed. "You're hopeless...I won't permit you to even touch her."

Kurz gasped and stepped away from Sousuke. "You're serious man, I am just joking you know, when she reach that age I don't even know if my little soldier is still standing!"

"Grrrr!" Mao let go Sousuke and punched Kurz. "SHUT-UP YOU MANIAC! YOU'RE DEFINITELY DESTROYING THE MOOD!"

Kurz fainted after receiving a blank bullet shot on his head courtesy of Sousuke's glock. Tessa and Mao turned their stunned gazes to Sousuke.

"I need to stop his mind's activation, maybe when he woke up he won't even remember those disgraceful things he just said." Sousuke explained.

"Well," Tessa smiled. "I think you are correct lieutenant."

Mao smiled too and carried Kurz unconscious body on the couch. "You're sure going to be a very protective father Sousuke, good for you."

Sousuke can't help but smile again. "Thank you for the flattery Sgt. Major." But his smile faded when he remembered Kaname's words. "Kaname told me that Shizuru's father looks like me, the look itself can't be trusted alone. We need proofs." Sousuke explained.

"What about a DNA test?" Tessa suggested. "Here." She raised a colored brown hair strand.

Mao and Sousuke stared at their captain.

"Do we have the gadgets for such activity?" Sousuke inquired.

Tessa smiled and nodded. "I already called the research department of Mithrill, they told me that certain medical software could identify biological similarities, we also need a scanner."

"We only have a simple computer here captain." Sousuke implied. "No scanner or medical software."

"He's right Tessa, and we can't bring this to the TDD or to a hospital for we are not allowed to interfere with a civilian life." Mao added.

Tessa smiled again and sneered confidently. "It's all set lieutenant, you just have to pick it at the Yokohama port by 2200 tonight."

"Wow! That's cool Tessa!"

Sousuke, Mao and Tessa stared at the blonde sergeant who had just fainted a few minutes ago. Sure, a blank bullet does not have that big effect for a soldier who was receiving a number of violent beatings from a certain female superior everyday. Mao's eyes became sharp again.

Kurz stood up and began to approach Tessa. "I would like to give you my sweet kiss as your reward! Argh!"

Mao kicked him hard on the face and the blonde sniper returned to his dream world again. "Alright, Sousuke you do the picking."

"Affirmative." Sousuke replied.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

9pm; at the Tokyo hotel...

Kaname and Shizuru was already wearing their same pink colored pairs of pajamas and sitting on the center of the bed. "Say ah." Kaname said, she was currently holding a silver pointer in her right hand.

The four years old kid widely opened her mouth. "Aaaaah."

"Got you kiddo! That's the cavity!" Kaname said smiling and pointed the silver pointer at one of Shizuru's teeth.

The little girl began mumbling incomprehensible words. "Gwack ngangee ike gig'nk ek cangies..." Shizuru uttered as she mumbled with her open mouth. (Trans: "But mommy I didn't eat candies...")

Kaname closed Shizuru's mouth by gently pushing her chin upward. She smiled and rumpled Shizuru's hair. "It's bad to tell lie sweetie!"

Shizuru illustrated her most sweet smile and raised her left hand to show two fingers. "Only two candies mommy!"

"Who gave you? Auntie Ayame?" Kaname guessed.

Shizuru shook her head. "Nope! Kind people!"

Kaname squinted. "Who are those people?"

Shizuru smiled and pinched Kaname's cheek with her small hands. "Playmates!"

"Alright!" Kaname playfully agreed and pushed Shizuru down on the mattress. "Time to sleep baby!"

Shizuru giggled and covered her face with the comforter.

Kaname smiled and lightly began patting Shizuru's covered side. _'You will have a normal life Shizuru...no wars, no terrorists...no whispered.'_

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Sousuke had successfully received the package and brought it back to the safe house.

"Let's start Sagara-kun." Tessa prodded after she prepared and installed the program and the scanner.

"Affirmative." Sousuke place the hair strand which Tessa secretly took from Shizuru and placed it on the scanner.

"Sagara-kun you have to place a strand of your hair too." Tessa reminded.

Sousuke nodded and pulled a strand of his hair and placed it at the other side of the scanner.

Tessa began the test. After an hour passed, the young captain looked up to Sousuke, certain and determined.

Her next word made Sousuke's heart jumped for some unexplainable reason.

"Sagara-kun...she's really your daughter."

Sousuke stared at the computer monitor. Mixed emotions covered his usual impassive self. Shizuru is his daughter...not anyone else's...his own child. He remembered Kaname's smile when she first told him that she loved him. "Kaname..."

Mao smiled and placed a hand on top of Sousuke's shoulder. "Get hold of yourself Sousuke, I know how you feel, you should tell Kaname."

Sousuke nodded. "S-She's really my daughter right? Kaname can't deny it anymore..."

Tessa nodded. "This DNA test can't be denied."

Kurz slapped Sousuke's shoulder. "Congrats lil' bro! You got family!"

Sousuke nodded again.

Tessa printed out the DNA test result and hand it over to Sousuke. "Show her this evidence."

Sousuke accepted the paper. "Thank you captain."

Tessa smiled and nodded, she remembered the time when she reluctantly hurt Sousuke by taking him away from the person he love. Now, she was helping him to regain his happiness back. "Now we're even lieutenant."

Sousuke understood that statement. He smiled and said; "Affirmative."

Mao and Kurz smirked by watching that scene. At last, although not out loud; it was apparent that Tessa had already accepted her defeat with ease and honor.

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 15 up!**

**AAAH! I'm sorry if this chapter is rather short! This is all I've got okay! I'm not yet sleeping and it's 1 in the afternoon! I have to SLEEP! I promise I'll try to update twice next week!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS!!!**


	16. Confrontation

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**CHAPTER 16 "Confrontation"**

Morning;

"Good morning nee-san!" Ayame greeted when she saw Kaname stepped out of the bedroom.

"Ohayo Ayame-_chan_," Kaname answered sleepily. "Have you ordered already breakfast?"

Ayame shook her head.

Kaname stretched out her two arms and yawned big. "Good, since I'll go outside to withdraw some money, I will just bring breakfast when I return, please watch over Shizuru."

Ayame nodded.

After she prepared herself, Kaname proceeded to head out of the room. As she opened the door, Kaname's eyes squinted. Her brown eyes grudgingly met intense grey eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sousuke can't help but smile as the answer to that question thundered his mind. "Kaname, we have to talk. I have news for you."

Kaname sighed and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath before tediously stared back to meet Sousuke's beaming face. "Sousuke, Sousuke..."

"Yes, Kaname?"

The blue haired beauty shook her head and frustratingly placed her right palm on her forehead. "Don't talk to me like we are good friends."

Sousuke nodded. "You are correct we are not good friends, because we're lovers Kaname."

Kaname was miffed. "Idiot."

Sousuke disregard that remark and took hold of Kaname's hand. "Kaname, we need to talk."

Kaname glared down on their joined hands and untangled it. "Shut-up moron! We have nothing to talk! Ang if anyway that your unwanted visit was that important...why don't you just spill it out of your mouth and let me hear it so that you can leave already!"

Sousuke's smile vanished. Kaname was making it complicated again, he thought. "This is a very important matter; we have to talk in a secluded area to assure both your safety and Shizuru."

Kaname frowned upon hearing her daughter's name. "You have nothing to do or say about my child, if you don't want me to call the securities of this hotel, you'll leave now soldier."

"Kaname--"

"Enough!" Kaname bellowed and pushed Sousuke away. "Leave me alone! Stop meddling with my life!" With that, Kaname faced the door and turned the knob. She stepped back inside the room and left Sousuke standing idly before the door.

Sousuke sighed and melancholy stared at the close door. "Kaname..." He turned around and about to leave when he heard a familiar voice coming from the room. "Shizuru." He smiled and left.

Inside the room;

"Mommy, my tooth ache!" Shizuru said and hugged one of Kaname's legs. "Mommy! I don't want the cavity eat me!"

Kaname smiled and patted Shizuru's head. "I warned you about eating sweets, now you done it."

Ayame frowned. "I thought you'll go outside, am I just imagining it or you really returned rather too quickly...where's the breakfast?"

Kaname remembered Sousuke. "Nope, let's bring Shizuru at the dentist and then we'll eat breakfast."

"Okay." Ayame agreed.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

The day ended quickly, Kaname with Ayame brought Shizuru at the dentist and have her aching tooth removed. As the night came, Ayame told Kaname that she will be out all night to visit some of her friends, with that Kaname and Shizuru decided to went home to have their rest.

"Ah...that was a tiring day." Kaname sat down on the cozy couch and watched her daughter climbed up to her lap with her bonta-kun doll. "Are you okay Shizuru?"

The little girl nodded and embraced her bonta-kun doll. "But I lost one tooth."

Kaname smiled and placed her arm around Shizuru. "Don't worry baby, it'll grow back soon."

Shizuru nodded and yawned. "Where's auntie Ayame?"

Kaname frowned. "Dancing in a disco club again for sure..."

"What's that?" Shizuru curiously inquired.

"You'll know when you're big enough." Kaname replied and stood up with Shizuru. "Time to sleep princess."

Shizuru simply showed a big sleepy yawn.

When Kaname was certain that her child had already fallen asleep, she gently stood up from sitting on the mattress. She smiled and tucked the little girl under the comforter. _'Sweet dreams my Shizuru...'_ Kaname was about to leave to tend herself a little dinner when she suddenly heard a small sound coming from the balcony.

Her gentle chocolate orbs became pointed. _'An intruder...'_ She silently went close to her closet and took her pistol. She noiselessly walked toward the balcony and peek through the small opening of the curtain. She saw a silhouette sitting on the floor. She smiled and slyly and entered in the balcony. "Stand up." Kaname ordered as she aimed the gun toward the silhouette.

"It's good to know that you're now confident in handling guns Kaname."

Kaname's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. "Sousuke?"

The silhouette stepped out of the shadow and faced Kaname. Her handgun was still aimed at him. "Good evening Kaname."

Kaname did not bother to put her gun down. "What the hell are you doing here? You're a trespasser don't you know?" She took a single step closer. "Leave now soldier."

"Do you intend to shoot me Kaname?" Sousuke queered calmly.

Kaname smiled ruefully. "Candidly, yes." The moon above made a reflection on her brown eyes, making her look like an assassin aiming at her target. "Ever since that _day,_ I really wanted to kill you Sagara Sousuke..."

Those words were harsh, but Sousuke knew very well that Kaname didn't mean it. "Forgive me," He said and stared directly to Kaname's eyes. "...let me rephrase my question..."

Kaname remained idle as she incessantly pointed the pistol at Sousuke.

"Do you intend to shoot the father of your child Kaname?"

Kaname stared incredulously on Sousuke's unwavering grey eyes.

She heard it clearly. She was stunned and speechless. The last thing she heard was a loud thud of her pistol hitting the floor.

"Kaname--"

"T-That's gibberish..." Kaname said weakly. "How many times do I have to tell you that she's not yours stupid _otaku_..." She picked up her fallen pistol and walked toward the balcony's rail, she stared up in the dark sky where the full moon was shimmering splendidly. "I'll spare you for sneaking inside our room if you'll leave now soldier."

Sousuke walked closer to Kaname. "Stop the diversion Kaname," Sousuke stated calmly and offered a folder to Kaname. "I know the truth."

Kaname looked down on the folder. "What's this?" She said and took the folder.

"The result of our DNA test--me and Shizuru." Sousuke replied.

Kaname opened the folder and as her eyes scanned the writings on the paper, her hand began to tremble. "T-This...this is not true." She uttered and hastily threw the folder back to Sousuke. "Get out."

Sousuke kept the folder back in her shirt. "You can't lie anymore Kaname, aside from the obvious attributes she got from me, biologically and genetically, she was proven my child too."

Kaname smirked. "So? What you'll gonna do now? Take her from me and bring her with you back at the Danaan?" She asked with a tone of sarcasm, embellished her every word.

"I have a right--"

Kaname interjected. "You think I'll let you?"

"Kaname listen--"

"You think after all the years I took care of her, I'll just let you take her?" Kaname scoffed and glared at Sousuke. "You have another thing coming soldier...I--"

"SHUT-UP AND LISTEN KANAME!" Sousuke bellowed angrily to stop her harsh words. He heard enough. And he knew deep inside that he does not deserve those words.

Kaname was stunned.

"I will never do that..." Sousuke affirmed. "You also have a right to take care of her, especially for the fact that you are her mother...it's written by law Kaname, children who's underage under have to stay with their mother until they reach the legal age of 18." Sousuke explained.

Kaname knew that. "But with your influence and Tessa's help you can bend those laws."

Sousuke's heart ached for the fact that Kaname even thought of that. "Kaname, I love you." He enunciated, full of sincerity and love for the mother of his child.

Kaname simply stared up to his eyes and remained idle. Sousuke smiled and gently enveloped Kaname's body within her strong arms. "I want to be with you as well with Shizuru."

"Let go." Kaname imposed coldly.

"Kaname..." Sousuke plead and tightened his hold.

Kaname vehemently pushed Sousuke away. "You don't know the meaning of those words! You're nothing but a war maniac! You live to make other people suffer! You're hiding behind the savior's mask that your damn organization put you in!" She bellowed angrily. "Leave now...I--"

A pair of rough lips captured Kaname's mouth. Sousuke kissed her.

SLAP!

"Kaname..." Sousuke stepped backward. He could still feel the temperature of Kaname's sturdy slap.

Kaname's fuming eyes pinned laboriously to Sousuke's astonished eyes. "How could you..."

"Mommy, why did you slap Mister Sagara?"

Sousuke and Kaname both turned their eyes to look at the small figure standing before the curtain at the balcony's entrance.

**To Be Continued... **

**o---------------0o0---------------o**-**0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**I know this is short...um a Sousuke and Kaname's moment is really intriguing hehe, so I have to leave a cliffhanger so that the chapter will be more exciting. Anyway you just have to point your mouse on the 'next' button and passed your reviews...geez how I wish the author of the story I am reading in this site **

**had already updated her own story...suck her last update was last month...well that's it!**

**Chapter 16 up! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	17. Sousuke's Choice

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**.

**A/N: **Anyway guys sorry for the mistakes I made on **Chapter 16**, I quite made a few obvious **mistakes** there I know but, I already rectified it, please **forgive me** about my negligence, it was unintended it just happened that I wrote that chapter while I'm watching a Korean Drama so I really did missed to re-read it again to check the mistakes. Hehehe anyway the point is that, my **readers **are my **priority**, I really do not want to disappoint you so I posted it immediately after writing it. I promise that won't happen again! **Thanks for the support guys!**

**CHAPTER 17: "Sousuke's Choice"**

"Mommy, why did you slap Mr. Sagara?"

"Shizuru..." Kaname uttered. The little girl stood by the curtain with her tranquil sleepy eyes, in her right hand was the comforter which her mother used to cover her. The large piece of fabric lay scattered on the floor after Shizuru pulled it from the bed toward the balcony.

Sousuke smiled upon seeing the child. "Shizuru..." He called and began to pace closer toward the young girl, but he failed to approach the girl as Kaname blocked his way. Sousuke frowned; irritation was starting to fill his usual calm self as Kaname kept blocking his way to Shizuru. "Kaname, I want to hold her."

"Sousuke please..." Kaname's voice was trembling. Her valiant brown eyes that were glaring up to Sousuke became sorrowful and damped with tears. "Please...leave...I beg you..."

Sousuke never saw Kaname like this before, the woman he loved was a strong willed woman, Kaname never begged. But now...why was she acting like this? Sousuke remembered Shizuru. "Kaname, why are you doing this?"

Kaname strongly shook her head. "You will not understand...this is for the best Sousuke...please understand my feelings...please leave." Her tears kept on falling.

_'For the best, what's for the best? I really don't understand Kaname...' _Sousuke's mind screamed vehemently, he wanted to ask those questions to Kaname...but her tears. Sousuke cannot stand against those tears. He loves Kaname very much to remain impassive while staring at her sad feature. "I do not understand Kaname..."

Kaname remained immobile; she continued to cover Shizuru from Sousuke's view.

Sousuke looked down and turned around, he paced closer to the rope he tied around one of the balcony's pillar. He used that rope to sneak inside the room. "I do not understand Kaname," Sousuke repeated as he jumped off the balcony and clasped on the rope that would bring him down at the hotel's ground. But before climbing down, his grey eyes stared solemnly back to Kaname's face. "...but I love you so much to disobey you."

Kaname watched Sousuke climbed down the balcony. As the soldier left, Kaname wordlessly picked her child and carried her back on their bed. She lay beside Shizuru and embraced the child tightly on her chest.

"Mommy?" Shizuru uttered quizzically.

"Don't ask." Kaname answered abruptly and closed her eyes, trying her best to squander all the memories that the cold night gave her.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

After leaving the hotel, Sousuke went to a nearest convenience store and bought five cases of bottled beers. He returned at the safe house and found Kurz waiting for him.

"Yo! What's up?" Kurz greeted when he saw Sousuke entered the safe house. But his smile faded when he noticed the melancholic look on Sousuke's face. "What happened bro'?"

Sousuke hand over his car keys to Kurz. "I bought five cases of alcoholic beverages Kurz, please get it at my car."

"Huh?" Kurz confusedly stared at Sousuke.

"We'll drink all night; you once told me that alcohol could help you remove depression." Sousuke said.

"Ah..." Kurz cannot find a word to answer his younger comrade. "We can talk if you want bro'."

"We're friends right Kurz?" Sousuke asked impassively.

Kurz uncertainly nodded slowly.

"Then you should drink with me, now get those beers." Sousuke commanded as he sat on the couch.

Kurz nodded, Sousuke was really serious about drinking. "Fine, Lieutenant."

Kurz returned with the cases and both of them began consuming the beverages.

The two Mithrill Soldier had been drinking for quite three hours when Mao and Tessa returned at the safe house.

"What's happening here?" Mao reprimanded with an angry scowl toward Kurz.

"Sssssh." Kurz beckoned as he listened attentively to Sousuke's drunk mumbles.

"What '_hik'..._is wrong with me, '_hik'..._huh, Kurz?" Sousuke asked and empty another bottle of beer. "I'm only 22 but I'm confident to say that I have more money than any man I know under my age _hik..._then why...WHY THE HELL KANAME KEEPS PUSHING ME AWAY!!!" Sousuke bellowed and threw the empty bottle at the wall. The bottle broke into tiny little pieces.

Kurz gasped, he had never seen Sousuke like this. "Anou...maybe because of your violence?"

Sousuke glared at Kurz. "I am not _'hik'_...violent!"

Mao hopelessly shook her head.

Sousuke buried his reddening face on his left callused palm. "Why the hell this world so cruel to me..."

"You think he'll cry sis? " Kurz prodded to Mao.

Tessa felt sad for Sousuke. This was the first time she saw Sousuke appeared so weak. "Sagara-_san_..."

Sousuke opened another bottle of beer and drank it straight. "After all my sacrifices...after all the time I saved other people..."

"Now he's talking." Mao teased. "So those triumphs affected his ego too."

"I don't understand...why Kaname can't love me again..." Sousuke placed his hand down to the dirty table. "Why can't she allow me to be with Shizuru...why..."

"Let's make a bet Kurz," Mao whispered down to Kurz ears.

Kurz smirked and nodded after hearing the deal.

Tessa could feel Sousuke's pain. She was feeling the same way ever since Sousuke chose Kaname and not her. She paced closer and sat beside Sousuke. "Are you capable of listening to my answer Sagara-_san_?"

Sousuke nodded without looking up to Tessa.

"Base on Miss Chidori's behavior, I guess...she was just protecting Shizuru from an imminent pain." Tessa began.

After hearing that, Sousuke looked up to meet Tessa's sober gaze. "Kindly elaborate ma'am."

Tessa nodded. "Kaname Chidori is afraid that if she'll let you get close to Shizuru too much, the young girl might grown to like you, and you as a soldier, will surely leave again to do another mission, by that...you'll just end up hurting the child."

Sousuke's eyes glinted with sadness. "I could resign..."

Tessa, Mao and Kurz turned their surprise gazes to Sousuke.

"What did you say?" Mao inquired.

Sousuke drowsily raised his eyes to Mao. "I said I will resign..."

"Sagara-_san_?" Tessa does not want to believe his words. Sousuke can't be serious about leaving Mithrill. But Sousuke's next statement lucidly answered Tessa's query.

"If Kaname will ask for it...I will." Sousuke said. He was obviously intoxicated with all the alcohol ingestion he made but, he was cognizant of all the words he uttered.

"Well, that's good." Kurz said. "I'm sure one of the reasons why Kaname wants you out of her life is because you don't have a normal life...every mother wants their children to have a normal life, whadd'ya think sis?"

Mao simply nodded.

Tessa shook her head. "You don't know anything about civilian life; you live and breathe military life Sagara-_kun_..." The young captain failed to finish her sentence as she noticed her listener was already unconscious.

Sousuke had fallen asleep.

Mao amusedly shook her head. "He had chosen it then, aside from the life he was forced to live with, he still has another life..." She smiled and looked down to Sousuke's head. "...a life with his family."

Tessa nodded and ruefully smiled. "You're right Melissa...he still has a life, outside Mithrill he could begin a new life with Miss Chidori."

Kurz stifled a laughed. "Wow! I never imagined you saying that Captain Testarossa!"

Tessa nodded again. "He could still visit us, even as a civilian."

"Yeah!" Mao and Kurz answered in unison.

**To Be Continued... **

**o---------------0o0---------------o**-**0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 17 up!**

**DYARAN! I did it! I posted two chapters for this week!!!**

**I'm sure all of my readers will be glad again...tehee and both of these chapters were awesome right? Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll hurt the person who gave me that idea! Anyway please don't forget your reviews! This story will about to end soon, so let's all enjoy the last few chapters together okay! Don't worry guys I will never lose my touch so please don't forget about your feedbacks! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**-Arielle-/-Chriswolf-/-Zerodark9-/-Tidoo-/-Full-Metal-Sousuke-/-Dylanredefined-**

**-AussieMacca1981-/-GeneralDragon-/-Junyortrakr-/-Terra21505-/-Lemur130-/-Naruhina4eva-**

**-Akalee-chan-/-Lucente-/-Gilligan's Ghost-/-Orochiwarriorx-/-Jesslca-/-KyouKyou-**

**-Ellylion-/-Fortune Hunter-/-Bluelion-/-Chubzchan-/-Seyyan-**

**-Lavenderskies-/-Perpetual159-**

**I will never get tired of saying THANK YOU to all of you as you people never get tired of reading my stories!**

**To those anonymous readers who doesn't have an account here at I'm sorry for not enabling the command that will enable all kind of readers to submit their reviews, it just, I don't know it too hehehe!**

**Anyway I already enabled it, so all of you guys member or not...**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


	18. Compromise

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Just to be safe. Kyouko is already aware that Sousuke is a soldier working for a special organization but not exactly Mithrill. I HAVE NOT YET READ EVEN A SINGLE VOLUME OF THE MANGA. My knowledge in this story only depends on what I saw on the series, fumuffo and second raid. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 18: "Compromise"**

Next morning, Kaname met up with Kyouko in a café at the Tokyo District.

"You don't look good Kana-san, what's wrong?" Kyouko sympathetically asked. She noticed the dark lines under Kaname's eyes, a lucid sign that her friend failed to acquire enough sleep.

Kaname smiled ruefully and took a swig from her cup of coffee. She placed the cup down and stared directly to Kyouko's green eyes. "He already knows that Shizuru is his child too."

"You mean Sagara-kun?" Kyouko watched Kaname gradually nodded. "I'm not surprised, everyone could tell."

"Yeah, I know...I'm so damn stupid right?" Kaname weakly uttered.

Kyouko shook her head. "Every mother could be stupid for the sake of her child; you're a great person Kaname." The kind brunette said with an assuring smile.

Kaname smiled back, her best friend really knows how to cheer her. "What am I supposed to do now, Ky?"

"Compromise."

Kaname perplexedly stared to Kyouko's smiling face. "What do you mean?"

Kyouko stifled a laugh as she remembered some memories of her high school life. "Sagara-kun always loves to compromise, so you still remember the old days?"

Kaname uncertainly nodded.

Kyouko continued. "Sagara-kun is a good man, if he could choose I know, he'll never hurt you. Not intentionally of course." She elaborated. "And plus, children are not allowed on military ships Kana-san, so your idea about Sousuke bringing Shizuru-chan on their ship was really impossible."

Kaname nodded. "But he can sue me for hiding our child."

"Then compromise!" Kyouko reapeated, sounded more excited this time.

"What kind of compromise?" Kaname inquired.

Kyouko smiled. "Sagara-kun is a soldier; he won't always be here to share time with Shizuru-chan, so let him have his way, for the meantime, let Sagara-kun spend some time with Shizuru-chan."

Kaname nodded. "I already thought of that, but that's also a problem."

"Um?" Kyouko quizzically mumbled.

Kaname sighed. "If I let Shizuru know that Sousuke is her father, she'll definitely feel the sorrow and pain I always felt whenever Sousuke was leaving before...he'll end up hurting Shizuru..." Her eyes gleamed with sadness. "Just like the way he hurt me, I don't want that Kyouko."

Kyouko understood Kaname's feeling, she knew how Kaname's world had shattered when Sousuke decided to left and filled his duty. "Then don't tell Shizuru that he is her father..."

Kaname waited for Kyouko to finish her sentence.

"...let Shizuru be with him, as a friend, that's much better." Kyouko finished.

Kaname nodded. "A compromise then..." She took out her cell phone and dialed the number that Shinji gave her. It was Sousuke's personal number. "Good morning sergeant."

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Sousuke slowly opened his eyes. He could still feel the after effect of all the alcohol he ingested on the previous night. _'Did it really help me...damn...my head hurts like hell!'_

He was about to close his eyes to continue his slumber when his mobile phone rung. He reached for it and answered. "Sagara."

"Good morning sergeant."

Sousuke's eyes widened when he recognized the voice on the other line. "Kaname?! Is that you Kaname?"

"Unfortunately yes, now can you meet up with me?" Kaname asked tediously.

"Y-YES! Yes of course, where? What time?" Sousuke asked manically. He heard Kaname sighed.

"At the Fumo Fumo Land, two hours from now, is that fine with you?"

"Yes! Affirmative I'll be there one hour before the said time." Sousuke answered abruptly.

"Alright, bye." Kaname ended the call.

"B-Bye." Sousuke heard the other line ended. He smiled widely and rapidly stood up, ignoring the pain on his head.

"Where are you going bro'?" Kurz asked when he saw Sousuke stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"No time to spare! Kaname called me; I need to be at the rendezvous point before the stated time!" Sousuke answered while in the bathroom.

Kurz smiled. "Good luck man!" He cheered.

Sousuke stepped out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"Affirmative."

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Kaname and Sousuke met up at the Fumo Fumo Land.

"Kaname, I'm glad you've decided to have a decent talk with me." Sousuke said. They are at the Ice cream parlor sitting by the table near a clear window.

"Let's make a deal Sousuke, a compromise." Kaname said directly to the person sitting in front of her.

Sousuke's face turned serious. "What is it?"

"Since you already know that Shizuru is your child, I'm aware that you would like to spend more time with her, especially after all these years that I hid her from you." Kaname's eyes were solemn.

Sousuke nodded.

"I agree with that." Kaname had already analyzed everything, taking the most effective thing that was obviously for the interest of both parties; hers and Sousuke.

Sousuke's eyes beamed with happiness and grabbed Kaname's hand. "You mean--"

Kaname took her hand away. "As a friend Sousuke...I'll let you be with her as a friend."

The smiled faded and a scowled appeared on the young man's face. "I am not her friend." Sousuke said firmly.

Kaname watched the familiar frown covered Sousuke's handsome face. "For now be contented with that...when Shizuru is already old enough to understand your position, then by that time I'll let you tell her...that you are her dad."

"I do not understand, why would you make such compromise Kaname, I'm willing to resign if that's what you want." Sousuke valiantly said clearly.

Kaname would have been very happy if Sousuke told her those words five years ago. Kaname smiled.

Sousuke's momentarily stopped beating. "Kaname, do you want me to resign?"

Kaname shook her head. "No Sousuke, this conversation is not about me but about our child. I've already thought about this, as the way you put it, this is the most effective decision."

Sousuke couldn't find the right word to answer her. He remained quiet.

"Let's not complicate things Sousuke; Shizuru is so young to understand everything." Kaname persisted.

Sousuke looked down. "I...I understand."

Kaname sighed and stood up. "Thanks then, well that's it, soldier, I'll give you a call once it's your day to be with Shizuru." She turned around and began walking away.

"Matte Kaname," Sousuke called.

Kaname paused walking but did not turn around to face Sousuke. She idly waited for what he would like to say.

Sousuke stood up and stared on Kaname's blue hair. He summoned all his strength and spoke. "How about us?"

Kaname remained immobile to where she stands. Sousuke saw Kaname's head bend down a little by the movement of her hair. He waited for her respond. "Kaname?"

"There's no 'us' Sousuke." Kaname blandly said and preceded walking, leaving Sousuke behind.

Sousuke once again watched Kaname's back. _'Is this really what you want...Kaname?'_

The young soldier of Mithrill felt his heart ached again. A soldier must be impassive to stay strong, but Sousuke could feel that he was getting weaker by the pain that devouring all his strength.

Kaname was his strength.

**TBC...**

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 18 up! Yeah this is the real chapter 18! I'm sorry about the fuss I made! **

**But thanks to those readers who understood my part, you know having an output is really important, I don't want to die in a heart attack you know, so I am really grateful to those who even made a review about the notice I made. For the advice, concern and empathy that you gave me, THANKS GUYS! **

**Once again I would like to say sorry if my fiction had many errors, if only I could write impeccably, I will, but writing in a language that I am not use to was really hard, it would have been much better if I will write this fic in my own language which is FILIPINO, for sure it's a lot more easier, but isn't it much better if everyone could understand it, not really learned from it but enjoy it? **

**I am writing to enjoy myself as well as other fans,**

**Improvement is just a bonus I could acquire from writing fanfics and receiving constructive criticisms.**

**THANK YOU! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

P.S. Malamang Filipino lang ang makakaintindi nito, hehe. Hoy, siraulong g. pilak duwag ka! Manahimik ka na lang at Huwag kang papansin ha! Hindi ko sinabing basahin mo ito no! Pampam ka! Magbigti ka na lang! Inggitero!

Hehehe! That's it, that's how I write in my own native language would you like me to write this way...**JA!**


	19. Daddy's day

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**CHAPTER 19: "Daddy's Day!"**

At the hotel; 10am...

"Morning 'sis!" Ayame greeted.

"Good morning Ayame, where's Shizuru?" Kaname asked. "Did Sousuke already pick her up?"

Ayame nodded. "So 'sis, you're really fine with that?"

Kaname began to prepare her coffee. "Yeah, I think it's much better that way." She smiled sadly and stared at Ayame's young face. "I know Sousuke; he's a man of his word. I'm sure he'll keep his promise."

Ayame nodded back. Kaname just told her the whole story the night before, and the young teenager is still incredulous about it. "By the way 'sis, what about our deal?" Ayame smiled with interest.

Kaname smiled back. "Yeah sure, you'll have it the moment we set our feet back in America."

Ayame jumped and rejoiced. "YEAH!"

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

At the safe house;

"Did you like it here Shizuru-chan?" Sousuke asked.

Shizuru was comfortably sitting on his lap while hugging her Bonta-kun doll. "Um...don't you have work? Are you also on your vacation?"

Sousuke smiled. "Such a smart question," The young lieutenant cannot help to feel proud of Shizuru's intelligence. "I already told you that I'm a missionary, and you are correct, I am also currently having my vacation here in Tokyo."

Kurz smirked and stared at Shizuru's innocent face. "Geez, soooo angelic!"

Shizuru buried her small face on Sousuke's shirt. "Not good-bad guy."

Sousuke was confused. "Why is that?"

"HEY! I am not a bad person! Who the heck gave you the idea about a handsome guy like me being a bad guy! I'm just open you know, not bad at all!" Kurz pushed.

Mao and Tessa significantly smirked. "I think I know who that person who gave her that lucid idea hehe..." Mao said frivolously.

Sousuke smiled and gently placed one of his callused hands behind her head. "Can you tell us the story?"

Shizuru nodded excitedly. "Mommy did!"

"NO WAY! Kaname did...b-but...I never...I just..." Kurz was really disappointed.

"She told me that Miss Mao is a very strict woman but nice and sweet and mommy also said that she can protect me too like she did when she protected mommy!" Shizuru said incessantly. She even got to stand on her full height without stepping off Sousuke's legs. Good thing Sousuke has strong legs to handle the pressure of Shizuru's active movements. "And then and then mommy also said that mister Kurz is a bad guy, because he's a pervert and little girls like me should avoid him!"

Kurz began crying at one corner of the room. "No...I'm not...that is...not true."

Sousuke was delighted. To see his child to be so active like this was fulfilling. Silently he kept on asking his self._ 'What is this thing I am feeling? Why am I feeling so relax right now? How could those simple smiles and illogical stories make me feel that I want to hear more? Strange new emotion...is this how a father should feel?'_ A loud voice interrupted his train of thought.

"MISTER SAGARA!!!" Shizuru yelled.

Sousuke snapped out of his thought and looked down to the toddler. "Yes Shizuru-_chan_?" He saw the little girl pouted.

"You're not listening!" Shizuru said. Her tone sounded a little like Kaname's usual scolding voice. It has the same effect to Sousuke though.

Mao and Tessa giggled when they saw Sousuke began to sweat profusely. "Negative. I am listening. To prove my word, you are already talking about captain Tessa, right Shizuru?"

Shizuru's pout faded and was replaced with her angelic sweet smile. "Yes Mister Sagara so you're really listening!" That statement was followed by a juvenile laugh.

Sousuke smiled back. "You can proceed with your story now Shizuru."

The young girl nodded and hugged her stuffed toy tighter as she continued with her story. "Mommy said that Miss Tessa is also a very strong woman..."

Tessa smiled gently, that was unexpected especially if the one they were talking about was Kaname. "Really Shizuru-_chan_, your mommy said that?" 

Shizuru nodded with undeterred smile. "...mommy like you all," She turned around and faced Sousuke. Her grey innocent huge eyes met intense solemn grey eyes. "And I like you too!" Shizuru said open-heartedly and embraced Sousuke's head.

Sousuke was surprised by that sudden action. Shizuru had never been this close to him. As a soldier he could sense that the little girl was telling the truth. Shizuru likes him. Sousuke unconsciously smiled and gently encircle Shizuru's small body within his strong arms. He thought, if there are tears in his eyes at that moment. That was because of happiness. He nodded and said softly. "Thank you Shizuru."

Shizuru nodded and looked up to see Sousuke's face. "Mr. Sagara..."

"What is it Shizuru?" Sousuke asked.

Shizuru reversed her position and cozily sat back on Sousuke's lap. "Do you also have a daughter?"

Mao, Tessa and even Kurz were astonished by that unexpected question. All of them knew what happened between Sousuke and Kaname when the two met up a week ago. The negotiation they made about Shizuru's situation.

"Anou...Shizuru-_chan_..." Tessa was to answer the little girl's query but Sousuke's grey eyes silently stopped her.

Sousuke smiled and pinned his eyes to Shizuru. "Yes Shizuru, I have a daughter too."

Shizuru face beamed with a huge smile. "Really Mister Sagara? Where is she?" Her curious grey eyes began to roam around the small safe house. "Is she here? What's her name? I don't have any playmates here! Can she be my friend? Can we play now? I'll share my Bonta-kun with her! I promise I won't be rude! Mister Sagara..." Her excitement gradually faded when the young soldier remained immobile and unresponsive. "She's not with you?"

Sousuke nodded slowly. "She's with her mother."

"Sousuke..." Mao said softly.

Sousuke nodded at Mao. "I know." He returned his gaze at Shizuru and began to tenderly run his hand down to Shizuru's brown tresses. "She is a very nice little girl too Shizuru, beautiful, intelligent and compassionate." Sousuke could see the interest behind Shizuru's eyes, she wanted to hear more. He continued. "...her smile is just as bright as your smile Shizuru, and I care for here...very much."

Shizuru's curious stare became sad. "Then why is she not with you? My mommy, she will not allow anyone to take me away, she always tells me that she loves me very much. Mommy said that I'm the most important...isn't your daughter the most important Mister Sagara?"

Sousuke's colleagues felt sorry for him. If only the little girl knew the truth.

Sousuke smiled ruefully. "She is, Shizuru, but sometimes it's much better for that important someone to stay away, because they'll be more happy that way."

Kurz smiled proudly toward his friend. He never thought that years of pain and sacrifices made his impassive friend became sensitive and emotional. Sousuke became more cognizant of his emotions that before was all unexplainable to him. Thanks to Kaname and Shizuru. "Sousuke was correct Shizuru-chan! Sometimes daddy has to stay away to work for his baby!"

Shizuru nodded. "Alright, so mister Sagara is not with his daughter because he has to work...mommy works too and I hate it when she's away, I always asked her to just stay at home," Shizuru sighed and remembered Shunya's stern face. "But grandpa said that mommy wants to work too, he told me that I have to understand mommy...but I don't like it when she is away...mister Sagara?"

Sousuke waited for Shizuru's next sentence.

Shizuru smiled sweetly at Sousuke and placed one of her small hands on his face. "When mommy wants to work again...can you stay to play with me? I can be your daughter too Mister Sagara!"

Mao, Melissa and Kurz eyes widened in surprised.

Sousuke smiled and nodded. "Sure Shizuru, if that's what you want."

"Thank you mister Sagara!" Shizuru said happily and embraced Sousuke again.

Mao and Tessa stared at each other and smiled.

"I think she really likes you 'bro!" Kurz said and tapped Sousuke's shoulder.

Sousuke nodded.

"BAD GUY!" Shizuru said and point a finger up to Kurz's face.

Kurz sweat dropped. "A...hehehe...I think she got her mom's attitude."

Sousuke's became serious and studied Shizuru's face. "Maybe not"

Mao laughed and slapped Sousuke's shoulder. "And what if she really did got Kaname's attitude?"

Sousuke frowned. "There's nothing wrong with that...it's just...ah..." Kaname's furious face begun to register in his mind; "The violence..."

"Mommy is sweet! You'll like her Mister Sagara!"

Kurz and Mao stared at each other and laughed insultingly. "Yeah sure! Mister Sagara likes your mom damn TOO MUCH! HAHAHA!"

Sousuke sighed and stood up. "We'll go at the Fumo Fumo land. I'll be back tonight."

Tessa nodded and smiled. "See you next time Shizuru-_chan_!"

"Bye-bye!" Shizuru said as she waved her hand. "Bye Miss Mao! Bye pervert!"

Mao smirked and waved back.

"Anou...Sousuke kindly teach her how to call me by my name, hehehe." Kurz suggested.

Sousuke simply nodded and left the safe house.

**To BE CoNtinuEd...**

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**If I am the reader...um what will I say?**

"**Saihei this is damn too short! You made me wait for something this short?! It's not worth it!!"**

**Huhuhu! I'm really sorry guys, by the way to add up to your bad comments about me, I'm not yet editing this, so obviously for sure you'll see some of my remarkable-awful-unbearable grammatical mistakes and misspellings! **

"**I AM SORRY."**

(Filipinos out there, does this phrase sound familiar? Hehehe! Politics sucks!)

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm busy so please forgive me if I did not reply to some of the reviews you made for me. I just got a new set of class so this month will definitely be one of the busiest months in my life! Thanks for still reading guys!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **


	20. Confusion

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: A longer one guys! This is the longest chapter so far!**

**CHAPTER 20: "Confusion"**

Tokyo Hotel7pm;

Sousuke knocked on the door of Kaname's hotel room. Shizuru and Sousuke watched the door of the room opened up and reveal Kaname. The young woman smiled sweetly to her child and nodded at Sousuke. "Thanks, you're just in time."

"Affirmative." Sousuke said and gave Shizuru to Kaname. "Thank you Kaname."

Shizuru quietly wondered why Sousuke said thank you to her mom. Wasn't that her mom should be the one saying thank you? "Um...mommy--"

Kaname shook her head and gave Shizuru's small nose a gentle pinch. "Look like my baby really enjoyed your company, am I right sweetie?"

Shizuru nodded quickly. "Mr. Sagara brought me back to Fumo-Fumo land mommy! Next time you should come with us!"

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Sure Shizuru, next time mommy will come with you."

When suddenly Ayame burst out of the room and joined the others outside. "Sis! Kyouko-_neesan_ called!"

Kaname looked at Ayame. "Really? Why?"

Sousuke frowned released his mobile phone. "I'll call Shinji-kun, maybe it's an emergency!"

"No!" Ayame shook her head and watched Sousuke kept his mobile phone. "She's inviting us to go at her apartment, she said that she want to have a celebration since she's about to get married next week!" She explained.

Kaname smiled. "I see, a bridal shower maybe."

"I don't think so, the men were invited too," Ayame frowned and pinned a tedious stare to Sousuke. "Yeah, you too and your colleagues, Kyouko-_neesan_ told me that she called Tessa's number too to ask if she can come, who's that Tessa anyway?"

"Ms. Tessa is Mr. Sagara's friend." Shizuru answered.

"I see." Sousuke nodded. "Then let's go there together. We can use my car."

Shizuru looked up to her mom. "Mommy, can I go too?"

Kaname nodded. "Sure, it's not a problem, I know Kyouko, and maybe it's just a simple tea party."

Ayame nodded. "Yeah sure, there's no way she could hire a strip teaser since her fiancé is also there, maybe it's just like a simple reunion party."

Shizuru gently tugged on Kaname's blue hair. "Mommy..." She watched her mom's brown eyes focused on her. "What's a Strip Teaser?"

Kaname gulped and sweat profusely. Ayame smiled apologetically because of her tactlessness. Sousuke frowned to see the unfamiliar expression on Kaname's face.

Shizuru smiled and pinch the nose of her bonta-kun doll. "Mommy doesn't know?" She moved her grey eyes to Sousuke. "What about you Mr. Sagara? What is a strip teaser?"

Sousuke, being the normal clinical Sousuke answered the question doubtlessly. "Well a strip teaser is a person being paid to dance nak--" Kaname punched Sousuke's face while Ayame gasped and coverd Shizuru's eyes.

"YOU STUPID MORON! HOW COULD YOU ANSWER HER!?" Kaname burst out angrily.

Sousuke was confused. "Huh? But Shizuru requested for my answer. I cannot see the reason why would it be wrong, especially if you seemed like you're incapable of answering her query."

Kaname sighed. "Stupid as ever, Shizuru is so young to know things about naked people."

Shizuru pushed Ayame's hand away. "Oh! So mommy strip teaser is naked people?"

Kaname horrifyingly looked down to her daughter and bellowed. "NO! STRIP TEASER IS A PERSON WHO SERVES TEA! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED 'TEA-SER'! TEA FOR TEA AND SER FOR SERVICE! NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS TO MOMMY!" Kaname finished and gave Shizuru to Ayame. "Please go now to Sousuke's car, I'm just going to drink some water."

Sousuke, Shizuru and Ayame watched Kaname returned inside the room. "Wow, it had been long since I've seen my sister like that."

Sousuke nodded.

Shizuru was pouting. "Why mommy shouted?" She smiled and looked at Sousuke again. "Mommy forgot to explain the other word, Mr. Sousuke what 'strip' means?"

Sousuke remembered Kaname's very furious face. "I-I'm sorry Shizuru-_chan_, but I don't know the meaning of that word."

Ayame sighed in relief.

Shizuru frowned and her cute pout returned. "Maybe I should ask grandpa."

Both Sousuke and Ayame sighed.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"Wow! Thank you for coming guys!" Kyouko happily greeted all her friends.

Sousuke nodded and sat on the couch next to Mao. "Is there anything important you would like to tell us Tokiwa-san?"

Kyouko shook her head while Shinji sweat dropped. "We're just going to have fun Sousuke-_kun_." Kyouko said.

Tessa sat beside Sousuke and stared down to Shizuru who was sitting on his lap. "Hello there!"

Shizuru waved her hand. "Hi!"

Kaname frowned. _What the hell these people doing here?_ Kaname mused while staring to Mao and Tessa. "Looks like you're not complete, where's Kurz?"

"That's so sweet Kaname-san!" Kurz said jovially.

Kaname sighed. "Um...seemed to me like you're all having your vacation huh..." She smiled when she saw her other friends came in. Hayashimizu came in with Ren and Mizuki and Tsubaki came in together as well.

"Thank you for inviting me too Kyouko-_neesan_." Ayame said and bowed her head.

"You're my friend too Ayame-_chan_!" Kyouko said smiling.

"Seems like everyone are here now Kyouko, let's go to the other room now." Shinji reminded.

"Alright!" Kyouko faced her friends. "Guys, the living room is too small for us, I arranged a room upstairs, let's have the fun there! Let's go!"

All of them followed Kyouko. While meandering toward the room, Mao sneakily approached Kaname. "Hi, it's been a while Kaname."

Kaname smiled to Mao. "Yeah."

Kurz mimicked Mao's action and approached Kaname as well. "Geez, Kaname you've grown more beautiful, I can't blame Sousuke for wanting you back again!"

Kaname threw a sharp glare to Kurz. "You're still as pervert as the last time I've seen you Kurz."

Tessa just watched Kaname quietly.

The group entered the room that both Kyouko and Shinji prepared.

"Wow! A traditional Japanese style room inside a western designed apartment! This is so cool Kyouko!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Kyouko smiled at the remark. The room's floor was made of tatami and the windows are made based on Japanese traditional design. From outside the apartment, no one would think that there was a room inside that was designed that way. "Well, I personally asked Shinji to hire an interior designer that could make this room look like a native Japanese room."

Tessa walked to one of the windows and opened it. "Wow, we can watch the sunset here."

Kaname nodded. "Our former apartment was like this." She remembered the apartment that she and Sousuke had lived in before. "It's quite far from here though."

Sousuke knew what Kaname was talking about. "You are correct; it's located near Shinjuku high."

_Flashback..._

_"Wow! Sousuke this is great!" Kaname exclaimed happily and ran toward the balcony of their new apartment._

_Sousuke smiled and followed Kaname. "Sgt. Major Melissa Mao helped me find this place, she told me that you'll definitely like this." _

_The sun was beginning to set then, Kaname smiled and pulled Sousuke closer to her. "Look Sousuke, it's huge!"_

_Sousuke frowned. "Negative Kaname, the size of the sun--" _

_Kaname shook her head and leaned her head to Sousuke's chest. "No, I mean look at the setting sun," She point toward the scenery. "It looks bigger when setting right?"_

_Sousuke nodded and chose to just listen to Kaname's words. He placed his arm around her and savored her unique scent. _

_Kaname smile and embraced Sousuke back. "Sousuke?"_

_"Um?" Sousuke stifled._

_Kaname smiled became idyllic and relaxed. "When the sun is setting, it means that another day ended again...just like everything in this world...everything ends."_

_ "That is correct Kaname." Sousuke answered. _

_Kaname closed her eyes and tightened her embrace to Sousuke. The young soldier can't help but smile by this obsessive action. _

_"I don't want our relationship to set like that Sousuke..." Kaname said softly. "I don't want our love to end."_

_Sousuke smiled and gently kissed the top of Kaname's head. "Affirmative."_

_Kaname looked up to Sousuke. With the setting sun's radiance, he looks like burning. She reached up and touched his face. "Sousuke, we can stay together forever right?"_

_Sousuke focus his grey eyes to Kaname's chocolate orb. "I cannot promise that Kaname," He moved his face down and watched Kaname's eyes closed a little. "...but my tomorrow will always be yours."_

_They kissed as the sun completely set before them. _

_End of Flashback_

Kaname snapped out of her thought and shifted her attention to Kyouko. "Hey! Kyouko! Where's the food?"

Sousuke did the same and ignored Kaname, he just pinned his attention to Shizuru.

"Well guys, make yourself comfortable, please have your seats!" Kyouko said and left the room to get the food.

Kaname smiled and sat on one of the pillows placed on the floor. "I miss doing this thing! My long stay at America almost made me forget this kind of tradition!"

"Me too sis!" Ayame agreed and sat on the pillow next to Kaname.

The others did the same; they sat and form a circle. Shizuru smiled and walked to the center of the circle. "Mommy, let's sit here!"

Kaname walked to Shizuru and brought her with her back to her position. "No baby, the food will be placed there, do you want to be eaten?"

"_Chi-ga-u_!" Shizuru exclaimed and pointed her finger to Kurz. "Mr. Kurz should sit there though."

"Shizuru-_chan_..." Kurz sweat dropped while the others laughed.

Kyouko came back with Shinji. The couple placed the food and the bottles of wine down on the tatami floor, at the center of the circle.

"Wow, I thought this is a big party..." Mizuki said.

Kyouko smiled. "Well, I know that most of us here don't really enjoy typical parties, right? So both Shinji and I decided that this simple celebration is enough...we just want to spent time with all of you guys, you know, to catch things up...let's talk about our lives! I want to hear more especially from Kaname and Sousuke! Both of them had been gone for quite a long time right! So..." Kyouko's sentence was interrupted by Mao's voice.

"Well that's cool but, since we're not really that close, is it okay that me and Kurz are here too?" Mao asked.

Shinji smiled and nodded. "Of course, we consider the two of you as our friends too! Too bad Ono D. is not here because he really has to do something very important! But let's just enjoy the night okay!" He raised one of the wine bottles. "This is a very expensive wine my dad gave me! I've never drink before! So I want my first time to be memorable! I want to drink with you people!"

Kurz snickers. "Geez, you're more juvenile than Sousuke! You're getting married and you haven't tasted alcohol yet? Man, that's a record!"

Tsubaki smirked. "Yeah, I have been drinking since 17!"

Hayashimizu flipped open his white fan. "Then I beat you..." He smiled jerkily and closed his fan. "My first alcohol bottle was when I turned 12 years old."

Ren smiled and nodded. "He did that because someone dared him to do that."

Hayashimizu blushed and hid his face behind his open fan.

Shinji smiled and opened the lid of the bottle. "Let's start this then."

Kaname cleared her throat, her friends turned to look at her. "Guys, we have minors here." She said and shifted her brown gaze to Ayame and Shizuru.

Kyouko smiled and hand two different bottles to Shizuru and Ayame. "Hehe! Shizu-chan, enjoy your drink!"

Shizuru's eyes widened in delight and excitedly received the bottle. "Wow!"

Kaname frowned and snatched the bottle away from Shizuru. "Hey!" She frowned when she smelled something. "Um...is this milk?"

Kyouko smiled and nodded. "That's okay, right Kaname?"

Kaname nodded and returned the bottle to Shizuru's small hand. "Be careful with the bottle baby." She watched her daughter nod.

Ayame frowned and stared on her own bottle. "Don't tell me..."

Kyouko smiled at her and shook her head. "Nope that's not milk Ayame-_chan_, you're older so I think lemonade is okay with you."

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Thanks I really don't like milk."

Shizuru interjected and raised her bottle. "It's delicious auntie, I'll give you some later!"

"No thanks." Ayame answered.

The group began the celebration.

After an hour; everyone enjoyed drinking; even Tessa who had first really doesn't want to drink ended up liking the alcoholic beverage.

Kaname smiled and watched her little girl fall asleep. Shizuru nestled sweetly onto her mother's lap.

Sousuke smiled and stared down at Shizuru.

Ayame yawned. "Shizuru can sleep anywhere, someone could shout and still she is sleeping."

Kyouko smiled and threw a sweet glance to Shinji. "_Anata_, I want our first child to be as cute as Shizu-_chan_ too okay?" Apparently, Kyouko is already drunk.

Shinji blushed and slowly nodded his head. "Sure, Kyouko."

Kyouko giggled and embraced Shinji. "You're really a very nice guy!"

Ren filled Hayahimizu's glass with another shot of wine. Mizuki laughed hard when Tsubaki tried to stand up and fell back on his rear. "HAHAHA! You're drunk already! And you told us that you've been drinking since you're 17! HAHAHA! Really!"

Tsubaki hiccupped and glared at Mizuki. "Yeah, but that was my first and this is second!"

The gang laughed hard and threw various things to Tsubaki who soon fell asleep with his face down on the floor. Mizuki kept laughing.

Mao and Kurz, who are both heavy drinkers watched the younger individuals get drunk. Both of them silently made a bet about who will remain awake.

"Sousuke-_kun_..."

Sousuke frowned and tuned his attention to Tessa. "What is it Capt—I mean Tessa?"

Tessa smiled sweetly and placed her two arms around Sousuke's neck. "You know what..."

Kurz smirked and watched Sousuke frowned more. "Hehehe, this is getting interesting."

Mao nodded, but compared to Kurz who's staring at Tessa, Mao's eyes were pinned on Kaname.

Kaname could see everything, she remained quiet and impassive.

"Anou..." Sousuke began to sweat. "Tessa this is--"

Ayame frowned and whispered something on Kaname's ear. "I don't like this Tessa."

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Look at the time," She stared down to Shizuru who was sleeping on her lap. "My princess is so tired now."

Sousuke looked around him. '_Shit!' _He looked at Mao and Kurz to see that his two friends are smiling like they are having fun. Sousuke sweat more as Tessa tightened her hold on his neck. _'There's no way I could push her! She's my officer!'_ Last thing, he looked at Kaname.

Kaname looked up and locked gazes with Sousuke. Her smiled vanished and was replace with a deadpan look.

Sousuke was about to say something when suddenly Tessa's lips captured his.

"Oh..." Kurz smiled mischievously.

Mao frowned when she noticed that Kaname's reaction did not change. She looks unaffected. Sousuke saw that as well, Kaname's impassive look maimed him. _'She doesn't care.'_

Ayame grimaced. "What a..."

"HEY!" Mizuki yelled and pulled Tessa away from Sousuke. "Don't steal the limelight from Shinji and Kyouko! You shrimp head!"

"Shrimp head?" Mao and Kurz repeated. "HAHAHAHA! That's cool!" Both soldiers began laughing hard.

Ayame smiled and imagined Tessa as a real silver colored shrimp. "Tee-he, shrimp huh."

Tessa pouted and glared up to Mizuki. "I am not a shrimp, I demand for you to--"

Mao interjected and passed another shot to Tessa. "Come on! Let's not spoil the fun!"

Tessa smiled and accepted the offer. "Yeah..." She said and fainted.

Kaname stood up while she carried Shizuru and walked closer to Kyouko. "Kyou, it's getting late," She smiled and looked at the couple. "We enjoyed the party, but we really have to go back at the hotel now," Kaname shook her head and shifted her gaze to Shizuru. "She's worn-out."

Kyouko smiled and nodded. "Of course she's a growing girl; she need to sleep more than anyone of us here!"

Ayame stood up and paced closer to Kyouko and Shinji as well. "I really enjoyed this, thanks again for inviting me!" She bowed her head and took Shizuru from Kaname. Kaname drunk a lot of wine, Ayame knew that her sister was already tired too. "Shall we go sis?"

Shinji hardly stood. "Let's go, I'll drive you home."

"That is not possible."

That was Sousuke. He was already standing behind Kaname and Ayame. "Let me drive you home, I did not drink too much and positively capable of driving."

Shinji nodded and sat back on the floor next to Kyouko. "Alright!"

Kaname and Ayame bid their friends goodbye and leave the apartment.

Ayame yawned and stepped inside Sousuke's car. She chose to occupy the seat at the back since she wanted to give Shizuru a more comfortable space.

Sousuke opened the door for Kaname. He watched Kaname entered the car and made his way toward the driver's seat. "Would you like me to turn on the radio?" Sousuke asked without looking at Kaname.

"Sure, I didn't know that you can listen to music while driving Sousuke." Kaname answered.

Sousuke turned on the radio and began driving. Not too long along the way, Ayame had already fallen asleep too.

"Kaname," Sousuke started. "I apologize about the--"

"You don't have to apologize, Sousuke," Kaname said. "We have different lives now," Kaname smiled and remembered Tessa. "Even before, I know Tessa loves you, she...she's much better for you."

Sousuke frowned. "How can you be so certain?"

Kaname closed her eyes. "You're working for the same organization; it'll be easier for you to have...a new life with her."

Sousuke stopped the car and turned to look at Kaname. "You're the one I want Kaname." His eyes were serious. "I have given you my life."

"Then," Kaname did not bother to look back at Sousuke. "...I'm giving it back to you."

Another hit.

Kaname hurt him again. Her words were so cold. "Do you hate me that much Kaname?" Sousuke asked with a little annoyance mingling in his voice.

Kaname shook her head. "I just know what I want."

Sousuke took a deep breath and start driving again. "I see."

The car reached the hotel. Kaname woke her sister and ordered her to bring Shizuru up to their room. When Kaname was already sure that Ayame had entered the elevator, she looked back to Sousuke. "Thank you."

Sousuke nodded and left without saying anything.

Kaname watched Sousuke's car left the vicinity of the hotel. She went inside the hotel and rode the elevator.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"Wow! I thought you won't be coming back!" Kurz teased. He called Sousuke through his mobile phone. He asked him to return at Kyouko's apartment to pick them up.

Sousuke stepped out of his car and opened the door for Mao who was holding Tessa's unconscious body.

"Thanks, this shrimp head captain is quite heavy." Mao remarked as she made her way inside the car.

"Tsk! I asked you if I can carry her but you always refuse!" Kurz said and sat on the front seat beside Sousuke.

Sousuke began driving.

Mao glared to Kurz. "Yeah and you'll touch her anywhere you want, you pervert!"

Kurz frowned. "Why are you people always calling me a pervert? Even Sousuke's brat calling that way! That hurts you know!" The blonde sniper exclaimed. "I am just an open person!"

"Yeah," Mao said. "...an open pervert."

Kurz sighed, there's no way he could win against Mao. He surrendered and turned his attention to Sousuke. "So, Sousuke what did Kaname told you? Hehehe, you know, about the kiss?"

"Nothing." Sousuke asked drearily.

Mao and Kurz looked at each other. "Really?" Mao said.

"She didn't become jealous?" Kurz asked. "Wow, before she really hates Tessa, just by hearing that you'll have a mission with captain makes her very furious before and now..."

"Enough Kurz, I don't wanna talk about it." Sousuke imposed.

"Alright." Kurz said and shrugged his shoulder.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Kaname stepped inside the hotel room. "Ayame?" She called but no one answered. _'Maybe she's already sleeping...'_ Kaname took off her shoes and meandered toward the balcony found in the living room. It was dark since she did not bother to open any lights.

Kaname reached the balcony and stood near the railings. She smiled ruefully as she remembered Sousuke and Tessa's kiss. "That was fun...if she did that before, maybe I end up balding her shrimp head..." Kaname sighed and sat on the floor. "There's no moon tonight..." She said as she looked up at the sky and found no traces of the moon.

_'...my tomorrow will always be yours.' _

Kaname gradually closed her eyes; she tried to remember how soft Sousuke's voice was when he told her that. "Tomorrow huh..." Kaname felt her tears began falling unconsciously. "Damn."

"_Neesan?_"

Kaname looked behind her to see Ayame standing there. "Ayame..."

Ayame frowned when she noticed the tears shimmering down her sister's face. She immediately walked toward her sister and touched her hand. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kaname smiled and shook her head. "Nothing Ayame, I'm just being emotional."

"Sister?" Ayame's voice was full of concern.

"Can you hit me?"

Ayame frowned and incredulously pinned a questioning look to Kaname. "What?"

Kaname looked down and stared on their joined hands. "Can you slap me so I could stop?"

"Stop what?" Ayame asked again.

Kaname pulled her hand from Ayame's hold and point one of her finger at the center of her chest. "Because it's painful here," Her tears continued to flow. "...and I don't want it."

Ayame could feel her sister's pain and hugged her. "_Neesan_, you want this right? You're the one who chose to put him out of your life...if you're hurting then...you can still be with him."

Kaname shook her head. "No...I can't..."

"Why? I cannot understand your reason? I know that he loves you very much..." Ayame said.

Kaname once again shook her head. "I don't want Shizuru to suffer...Mithrill will..." She stopped and gently pushed her sister away. "You cannot understand Ayame...we're different."

"Different?" Ayame's face contorted confusedly and stared at Kaname. "What do you mean different?"

Kaname simply shook her head and walked back into the living room. "I'm tired Ayame, let's sleep."

"But..." Ayame sighed frustratingly and decided to drop the subject as well. She soon followed Kaname.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Next morning Kaname ran toward the phone which suddenly rung while she was having her morning shower. "What?!" She answered annoyingly. "Talk already coz I'm busy!" She was dripping wet and just wearing a robe.

"Chidori Kaname, is that the proper way of answering the phone?" An authoritative voice answered Kaname.

Kaname's eyes widened and stood up straight. "DAD?! Why did you suddenly call?!"

Japan; Tokyo Airport;

Shunya Chidori's stern frown appeared as he listened to her daughter's voice. "I do not like the tone of your voice? You sounded like you don't even miss your father."

"No daddy! Of course not, it's just..." Kaname took a deep breath. "Why did you call?"

Shunya moved up her glasses. "I am here at the Tokyo airport, if you don't mind can you at least show some care and meet me here."

"R-Really? You're at the airport? Why?" Kaname asked consecutively.

"I need to attend some important business meeting here, but only just for two days. I am thinking if I could stay at your hotel, I heard from Ayame that the room you chose is quite big." Shunya said strictly. "And I miss my sweet grand daughter; I really want to see her."

Kaname smiled. "Sure dad, I'll pick you there, eight o'clock, let's meet up at the café house outside the airport."

"Alright, don't be late Kaname." Shunya ordered and ended the call.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

"Who's that sis?" Ayame asked.

Shizuru yawned and hugged one of Ayame's legs. "Auntie I'm hungry."

Kaname smiled and placed the phone down. "It was dad, he's here in Tokyo; he ordered me to pick him up at the airport."

Ayame nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, business meeting, he called me yesterday I forgot to tell you, sorry." She smiled and picked Shizuru. "Are we all going?"

Kaname shook her head. "Shizuru will stay with Sousuke today."

"Oh I see," Ayame said and looked at Shizuru who excitedly nodded with a smile.

"And you have to come with her." Kaname asked as she made her way back inside the shower room.

"Ah, okay..." Ayame answered unintelligibly and after realizing what her sister told her. "WHAT?! Are you serious? I'll hang all day with that serious guy?!"

Kaname answered from the bathroom. "Yes little sister! You have to! Dad will be very angry if he found out that I let other people look after his favorite grand daughter!" Kaname yelled to be heard clearly by Ayame.

Ayame scowled. "Yeah right, I am the auntie turned baby sitter again huh."

Shizuru smiled and embraced Ayame's neck. "I love you auntie!"

"Whatever." Ayame replied as her niece gave her a peck on her cheek.

**To Be CoNTinuEd...**

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**N/A:**

**Did you notice something? It's long right...reeeeally long! Damn long! **

**HAHAHA! This is my longest chapter ever! Two nights, I worked on this for two nights, yeah, without EDITING!**

**After I finished writing the whole story, I will hunt some beta out there to edit this fic hehehe!**

**But for now please bear with my technical mistakes okay? **

**And by the way...**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:**

**-Arielle-/-Chriswolf-/-Zerodark9-/-Tidoo-/-Full-Metal-Sousuke-/-Dylanredefined-**

**-AussieMacca1981-/-GeneralDragon-/-Junyortrakr-/-Terra21505-/-Lemur130-/-Naruhina4eva-**

**-Akalee-chan-/-Lucente-/-Gilligan's Ghost-/-Orochiwarriorx-/-Jesslca-/-KyouKyou-**

**-Ellylion-/-Fortune Hunter-/-Bluelion-/-Chubzchan-/-Seyyan-**

**-Lavenderskies-/-Perpetual159-/ -DarthCSI- / -Animebdoll- / -Raine Sarazaki- / -Superfreakkatie- / **

**-Lina Hino- / -Maple2009- / -Meeiwen- / -Kaiyt- / -Chocobunnies- / -Paula- / -SkylessStar- / **

**-KoopaTroopa2- / -Cecelia- / -DreamersLTD- / -Onhiro- / **

**-Whitefang585- / -Israelita- /**

**If ever I happened to forgot somebody's name that supposed to be here, I am really sorry! Please tell me so I could thank you through email! I always appreciate review; long, short, very long or very short reviews! I LOVE THEM! But I hate flamers, their comments are always USELESS!**

**Anyway I love reading your reviews guys, please don't hate me if my improvement is too slow, and until now I am obviously still prone to grammatical mistakes and misspellings. Forgive me okay, maybe one day I'll get better! **

**Thanks again for reading guys!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	21. Whispered

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Sorry guys I know it's very late!**

**CHAPTER 21: "Whispered"**

Ayame went to the safe house with Shizuru.

"Mr. Sagara!" Shizuru jovially jumped to Sousuke. Sousuke smiled and caught the child within his strong arms.

Tessa bowed as she saw Ayame stepped in the room. "Thank you for visiting us Ayame-_chan_."

Ayame briefly nodded and looked at Sousuke. "Hey,"

Sousuke looked at Ayame. "Wasn't that impolite of you to call me that way?"

Ayame blushed because of embarrassment. Kurz smirked and finch Shizuru's nose. "You know young lady, you should call him _niisan_ or big bro', right Shizuru?"

Shizuru frowned and bit Kurz finger. "OUCH!" Kurk squealed and stepped away from Sousuke and Shizuru.

Mao smiled and faced Ayame. "Kaname didn't introduce us well," She offered her right hand. "Hi, I'm Sgt. Major Melissa Mao."

Ayame smiled and shook hand with Mao. "Ayame Chidori."

Kurz displayed his sweet coated smile and opened his arms. "Hello sweet Ayame! I am Kurz Weber! You can call me Kurzie if you want!"

Ayame frowned and crossed her arms. "I'll call you Weber."

"Ow," Kurz pouted. "I'm a good man too you know."

"I am Teletha Tesstarossa, you can call me Tessa." Tessa said and smiled.

Ayame nodded and returned her attention to Sousuke. "I'll leave Shizuru with you, I'll be back this afternoon okay?"

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative, I'll take care of her."

Shizuru smiled mischievously as she pointed her finger at Ayame. "Aha! Mommy said that you should stay with me!"

Ayame pinned a glare on her niece. "I will, you can call me through your cell phone if you want to say something, okay?"

"Okay! But auntie, buy me some chocolates!" Shizuru said.

"You know how to use a cell phone?" Mao asked curiously.

Shizuru smiled and nodded. Ayame smiled proudly and gently pat Shizuru's head. "She's a smart kid! It runs in the blood I guess!"

Mao cleared her throat as she remembered Kaname's usual confident antics being displayed by the younger Chidori. "Yeah, I think so."

Ayame smiled and kissed Shizuru's cheek. "See yah Shizuru!"

Shizuru watched her auntie left the secluded room. After a few minutes, the little girl asked; "So, what are we going to play?"

Sousuke smiled as his clinical self resurfaced. "Let's play some war games, I will teach you many things about--"

Kurz smiled awkwardly and covered Sousuke's mouth. "No-no-no! Let's play some other games like...like...anou...flirt--"

Mao smacked Kurz before he could even finish his word. "Shut-up pervie."

Tessa smiled and touched one of Shizuru's hands. "Let's play some video games, do you like that?"

Shizuru smiled widely and nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

Sousuke smiled at Tessa and nodded. "Playing computer games is good for you too. It can help a lot in developing your logical and analytical way of thinking."

Shizuru confusingly frowned toward Sousuke. "I do not understand, but aren't you just making it sound hard um?"

Sousuke's smile vanished and was replaced with a perplex look. "Shizuru, it's just my simple way of saying that, playing computer games is good for you."

"Okay! Now I get it!" Shizuru smiled and embraced Sousuke's neck. "Mister Sagara talks too serious that it made my head go gaagaa!"

Mao, Tessa and Kurz laughed altogether in how Shizuru made her comment about Sousuke's way of talking.

Sousuke's frown became more eager. "I don't mean to interrupt your amusement but, can somebody explain what the word _'gaagaa'_ means?"

Mao and Kurz looked at Sousuke and laughed again, only this time, it was harder.

Sousuke's eyes narrowed. "Captain?" He looked at Tessa who already stopped laughing.

Tessa smiled and shook her head. "Forget it Sagara-_san_, it is not important."

Shizuru finch Sousuke's nose and spoke. "Mister Sagara, soooo serious!"

Sousuke only nodded.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Outside the Tokyo Airport; at the front of a café house;

Shunya moved up his eyeglasses. "So Kaname..."

Kaname smiled sweetly toward her dad. "Yes daddy?"

One of Shunya's brows twitched. "Where is my grand daughter?"

Kaname smiled nervously and hid her hands behind her. "Why don't we go in and drink some coffee first dad?" She suggested.

Shunya's irritated look became a glare. "I demand for your answer Kaname, did you let other people look after my precious Shizuru?"

Kaname breathe out and spoke softly. "No dad, it's not other people."

"Elaborate." Shunya demanded.

Kaname looked straight to Shunya's slither eyes. "Her father daddy, Shizuru is with her father right now."

Shunya can't believe what he heard. "Kaname, did you already lose your mind, I thought you already made your decision about this, that man left you."

Kaname nodded. "Yes dad, I know you'll say that, but he found it out in his own way. S--her father is not an ordinary guy daddy. I chose the most effective way to settle things up."

"Enough, Kaname..." Shunya interjected. "I'm tired maybe I'm just hearing things that I shouldn't hear; just one thing Kaname, just one thing..."

"What is it daddy?" Kaname inclined.

"Chidori Shizuru will stay with us."

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Of course daddy."

Shunya picked up his luggage and beckoned for Kaname to follow him. "Let's go Kaname."

Kaname nodded and watched her dad signaled a cab.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Back at the safe house; Shizuru and Sousuke were sitting on the floor playing some computer games. Mao sat beside Shizuru while Kurz sat behind them next to Tessa.

"BOOM!" Shizuru squealed happily and point her own finger toward Sousuke. "You're out again Mister Sagara!"

Sousuke's eyes narrowed and stared confusingly on the computer monitor. "This is inappropriate. I scrutinized all the details and analyzed all the possible moves that that flying Arabic woman could make, but still she is indistinguishable."

Shizuru pouted and stood up from sitting on the floor to stand beside the computer monitor. She pointed her finger at the monitor and said loudly. "She's not an Arabic flying woman! How many times do I have to tell you? She is Storm!"

Sagara nodded and push the restart button of the game. "Alright, let me use that guy with six pointed blades embedded in his knuckles--"

"That is Wolverine!" Shizuru corrected annoyingly.

Sousuke frowned. His inner self was having a hard time to accept that Shizuru seemed to be having more knowledge than him. As her father of course, for him it was degrading. "I suggest that we should play some Gun games instead." Sousuke said since he knew those games much better than X-Men games that Shizuru's favorite.

"No Gun games Sousuke!" Mao reprimanded.

"Yeah, that might trigger something in her genes that could make her an active bomb hehehe, one Sousuke is enough right, Captain?" Kurz teased and turned to look at Tessa. He caught her staring seriously down at Shizuru.

"Yeah, you're right." Tessa answered with a very straight face. "Trigger." Tessa moved closer to Shizuru and laid out her hand. "Can you hold my hand Shizuru-_chan_?"

Shizuru looked up to Tessa. "What's wrong? You wanna play now?" She asked innocently.

Tessa shook her head and smiled. "No, just hold my hand, trust me."

Sousuke began to wonder too but chose to remain quiet.

Shizuru nodded and reached up to touch Tessa's hand.

As Tessa's hand completely covered Shizuru's small hand, her smile vanished and was replaced with a very serious look.

Mao and Kurz eyes widened as they watched Shizuru's body fell unconscious. Sousuke quickly caught her.

Tessa let go of Shizuru's hand and turned off the computer.

"What happened, Captain?" Sousuke asked worriedly.

Tessa sat on the only couch inside the room. "Rather ask, what did I do lieutenant?"

Sousuke became puzzled. Tessa sounded like she was about to give a very long and delicate mission briefing.

Mao and Kurz stood up from sitting on the floor and approached Tessa.

Mao placed her two hands on her hips. "Hey, we already thought you like Shizuru, don't tell us--"

"She's a whispered."

Mao's frowned vanished and was replaced with confusion. "What the hell..."

Kurz smirked and put his two hands behind his head. "I thought so, with that wit and all, hehe..."

Sousuke stood up with Shizuru within his arms. His eyes were serious as he pinned it on Tessa's face. "What do you mean by that captain? Are you trying to say that Shizuru is a whispered too?"

Tessa nodded. "This is one of my whispered abilities that maybe each whispered could have, telepathy...but since my ability is far greater than Shizuru I can still control the flow of her mind...I send an order toward her brain to make her lose her consciousness, that's why she's unconscious now."

Sousuke remained quiet. He does not know what to say.

Tessa continued. "Sousuke, you should inform Kaname about this. Shizuru needs more protection than Kaname had before."

"Why?" That was the only thing that came out of Sousuke's mouth.

Tessa solemnly gazed to Shizuru's face. "She's too young, but I know that she can already use some of her whispered abilities...that is why, Kaname should teach her how to control those abilities, ask her to cooperate with us Sousuke. Shizuru needs it."

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative."

"Captain, could it be that...her case might bring some new problems again to Mithrill?" Mao asked directly.

Tessa took a very deep breath and melancholy spoke. "I am hoping that it will not...she's too young."

Sousuke was speechless. He looked away and gently embraced Shizuru's body. _'Whispered...'_

**To Be CoNTinuEd...**

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**N/A:**

**Finally CHAPTER 21 up!**

**I was planning to write longer than this but it's just, I already received some threatening emails from my readers that were pushing me to post this chapter already. I'll just post the other half on Wednesday...yeah that will be Chapter 22.**

**Well guys that's it! I have to sleep now...**

**Again I'm really sorry for my raining technical mistakes. I'm not yet doing any editing...**

**Thanks for reading and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. Sudden Turn Of Events

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Sorry guys I know it's very late!**

**CHAPTER 22: "Sudden turn of Events"**

"Hi!" Ayame greeted. She returned in the safe house to picked Shizuru.

Tessa with Kurz left to attend some important matter. Mao was sitting before the laptop and was writing some sort of investigation report.

While Sousuke was sitting on the couch, in his arms was the sleeping body of Shizuru. Tessa told him that the little girl will regain her consciousness after two hours. It had been an hour since Tessa told him that. He just kept on staring on his daughter's face. Even Mao did not attempt to have a conversation with him.

Ayame walked closer to Sousuke and sat beside him. "Hey soldier, we need to go home now." She moved to get Shizuru from Sousuke's hold but the young soldier suddenly stood up. Ayame frowned annoyingly. "Hey!"

"I'll drive you back to your hotel." Sousuke said.

Ayame stood up and placed her two hands on her hips. "You don't have to; my dad is at home right now, he won't be happy to see you!"

Sousuke shook his head. "You don't understand, I need to speak with Kaname. This is very important."

Ayame's frowned heightened. "Shut-up! I don't care whatever bullshit you have in your head right now! My dad won't be please to see you so just talk with my sister some other time! Not now, get it!"

Mao sighed. "Wow kid, it's really obvious that you grew up in America..." Mao said and stood up. She approached Sousuke and faced Ayame. "The matter that Sousuke has to discuss with your sister is very important. Shizuru's safety has something to do with it."

Ayame stared at Mao and nodded. "Fine, but let me asked my sister first." She brought out her mobile phone and dialed Kaname's number.

Kaname answered the call.

"_Neesan_, your former boyfriend wanted to talk with you." Ayame said.

"Tell him that we could talk some other time, dad's here, you have to go home now Ayame, he already ordered to pick you up and I don't wanna do that." Kaname said on the other line. She was in the bathroom and answering the phone call avoiding Shunya, who was at the living room and watching some news on T.V.

Ayame sighed. "Thought so." She looked at Sousuke. He was seriously looking at her. "Neesan, he told me that it's very important, and that...it's about Shizuru's safety."

"What?" Kaname frowned. "Is he there? Transfer the phone to him Ayame."

Ayame did what Kaname told her and passed the phone to Sousuke. Sousuke accepted it and began to talk with Kaname. "Sagara."

Kaname sat on the side of the bathtub and covered the mobile's phone's receiver as she spoke in almost a whisper. "Damn you Sousuke, what is this nonsense you're talking about again?" She asked, very pissed.

"Kaname, I am serious. This is something that we should talk about personally." Sousuke said. "It's about Shizuru...she...she's a whispered Kaname."

Kaname was speechless.

Sousuke frowned when the person on the other line became idle. "Kaname? Kaname are you still there?"

Kaname weakly stood up and faced the mirror to stare on her own reflection. "That is not true..." If only her dad was not in their room at the moment, Kaname would have screamed already. "Damn you Sousuke, just return my daughter to me now."

Sousuke gave Shizuru to Mao and walked closer to the window to stare on the moon outside. "Kaname, she's my daughter too."

Ayame frowned and walked closer to Mao. "Give her to me!"

Mao shook her head and smiled at Ayame. "Let's not complicate things Ayame-chan, we're the one who's helping you here."

"Kaname, we need to talk. I'll escort your sister and Shizuru back at the hotel and I'll pick you up. We really need to talk. Please cooperate, Kaname." Sousuke said and a very grave tone.

Kaname sighed. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Thank you, we'll be there in thirty minutes." Sousuke said and end the call. He returned the mobile phone to Ayame. "Miss Mao, you can give Shizuru to her now."

Mao said and gave Shizuru to Ayame. "So Kaname agreed to talk to you about it?"

Sousuke nodded. "Let's go." He told Ayame.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

After 30 minutes; Ayame came in the hotel with Shizuru. Ayame reached their room and knocked. Kaname opened the door.

"Sister?" Ayame worriedly looked at her sister.

Kaname shook her head and smiled. "Dad's waiting inside." She opened the door wide and let Shunya see Ayame standing outside the door.

Shunya smiled happily as he saw that Shizuru was sleeping within Ayame's arms. "Oh, there you are my sweet angel." Shunya gently pushed Kaname out of the door's way and approached Ayame.

"Hello daddy." Ayame greeted.

"Good evening Ayame." Shunya said and took Shizuru from Ayame's hold. He smiled as she saw Shizuru's eyes began to open.

"Grandpa?" Shizuru asked drowsily as she looked at the face of the person who was cuddling her.

Shunya nodded and finch Shizuru's nose. "Yes angel, how are you?"

Shizuru's eyes widened excitedly and enthusiastically embraced Shunya's neck. "GRANDPA! I'm so happy to see you grandpa! I missed you so much!"

Shunya nodded and brought Shizuru inside the room, leaving Kaname and Ayame standing by the door.

"Sister?" Ayame asked again.

Kaname smiled and gently tapped Ayame's shoulder. "Don't worry Ayame, everything's fine. Is he outside?"

Ayame nodded and watched her sister stepped out of the room. "But _neesan_, if it's something about Shizuru's safety then...what is it?"

Kaname shook her head. "It's nothing Ayame, that soldier just want to get my attention; this is his own way of asking me to have dinner with him." With that, Kaname left to meet up with Sousuke.

Ayame knew that her sister was lying.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Sousuke and Kaname met up. Without saying anything, Kaname stepped inside his car and let Sousuke drove.

Sousuke brought her at the safe house.

"Hi Kaname." Mao greeted.

Kaname nodded. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" She started. "Are you already this frustrated to come back to me that you already end up making some lies to make me come to you?" Kaname asked angrily.

Mao smirked and sat on the couch. _'I wanna watch this scene...'_ "Don't mind me people, just pretend that I'm not existing."

Sousuke walked toward the table at the kitchen and sat on one of the wooden chairs there. "Like I said Kaname, Shizuru is also a whispered. I am not joking. Captain Tesstarossa told us."

Kaname eyes narrowed heatedly. "Shut-up! You're lying! My daughter is normal she's not a whispered!"

"I'm sure you know that you're just kidding yourself Miss Chidori..."

Sousuke and Kaname's eyes shifted to the direction of the door. Tessa was already standing there.

Kaname frowned and walked to Tessa. "SHUT-UP!" She slapped Tessa. "Don't you dare mingle with my personal life! I am no longer under your protection!"

Tessa ignored the pain on her cheek and looked directly up to Kaname's eyes. "Yes you're right. And that is the same reason why I want you to cooperate with us again." Tessa said. "You need Mithrill to protect your child. We're the only people who can help you Miss Chidori."

"Nonsense!" Kaname uttered. "Who are you playing with? You never protected me because you care about my whole being," She sharply glared toward Tessa, Mao and Sousuke. "All of you protected me because you don't want your enemies to get the information I have in my head!" She pinned her furious eyes on Tessa. "You protected me to protect Mithrill...because you want to use me for your own sake!"

SLAP!

"Captain!" Sousuke run to Kaname. He placed his two hands on her shoulder. "Are--"

"Don't' touch me!" Kaname said harshly and pushed Sousuke away. Tessa slapped her but it was not as painful as the pain she gave her five years ago. "The things you did to me are much more painful than this...I hate you and I hate Mithrill...don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter."

Tessa gasped. That was the first time that Kaname spoke with her openly. "Miss Chidori, we never wanted to hurt you. We just want to secure your safety and now your daughter's safety too."

"Kaname, captain will help you teach Shizuru how to control her abilities, you need to teach her how to hide her abilities to be able to keep her significance hidden from our enemies." Sousuke said.

"Your enemies..." Kaname corrected. "My daughter is not a whispered; she's just intelligent, that's all."

"You know that you're lying, as a whispered yourself, you know ever since that she was born that your daughter is a whispered." Tessa answered.

"NO!" Kaname screamed. "My daughter is not a whispered!" Tears began rolling down Kaname's cheek. She had been holding those tears since Sousuke's call, but now she can't help it anymore. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY CHILD! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO SOUSUKE!"

"Miss Chidori..." Tessa was speechless. This was the first time she saw Kaname lose control of herself. Was she really the cause of all her pain?

Sousuke melancholy watched Kaname yelled at Tessa. _'I won't let you take her away from me like what you did to Sousuke!'_ "Kaname..."

Mao stood up as Kaname weakly sat on the couch. "Not all these years..." Her tears never stopped falling. "...I want her to be normal..." She smiled ruefully as she looked back to Tessa. "...can't you understand me...I want my child to have a normal life, without thinking about being a whispered...I tried my best..."

Sousuke sat beside Kaname and placed his hand on top of hers. "Kaname...I understand you."

Kaname looked at Sousuke and stared on his sincere grey eyes. "Sousuke...Mithrill...Shizuru..."

Mao smiled and put a hand on Tessa's shoulder. Tessa nodded and they both left Sousuke and Kaname alone inside the safe house.

"Kaname, I want her to have a normal life too." Sousuke said. "But you can't erase the fact that she's...a special child."

Kaname hardly shook her head. "If I will let Mithrill to protect my child, they will soon asked me to let her stay under their wings...and soon after that...they will asked my daughter to work for them...and what...they will take her away...telling me that they just wanted to protect her...but the truth is, they just want to use Shizuru! Just the way they want to use me before! Just..." She tearfully stared on Sousuke's grey orbs. "...just the way they used you."

Sousuke smiled ruefully and wiped some of Kaname's tears. "They never used me Kaname." He gently placed some of the scattered blue hair back behind Kaname's ear. "...I chose to be used because I want to protect you, I love you Kaname, and I love Shizuru too, I won't let anyone or anything take her away from you...I just want to protect her...just as much as I want to protect you."

Kaname locked gazes with Sousuke. She began to think...how many? How many people out there that could help her out of her situation right now? How many people out there that has a capability to protect her daughter's life?

Not Mithrill...she hates Mithrill. But, Sousuke is still there? And she can trust him right?

"Sousuke?" Kaname looked down on the strong hand that was currently holding one of her trembling hands.

"Yes Kaname?" Sousuke waited.

"Why did you leave me?" Kaname asked without looking back to Sousuke's face. She just stared on their hands. "How can I trust those people to protect my daughter if they are the reason why you left me?"

Sousuke smiled and tightened his hold on Kaname's hand. "You don't have to trust them Kaname...just trust me."

Kaname pinned her misty eyes at Sousuke. "But...you'll soon leave...you'll just do the same thing...for you your job as a soldier is the most important."

Sousuke shook his head. "You're my life Kaname..." He smiled gently and once again wiped some of Kaname's falling tears. "...I know that now, what's really important...it's you."

Kaname's tears continued to fall. There was no escape now...she needs Sousuke...Shizuru needs him too. "Sousuke...do you promise that you'll never leave again?"

Sousuke slowly nodded and let go of Kaname's hand. "That's affirmative." He said with his usual tone and lovingly pulled Kaname into a hug. "My life is yours Kaname."

Kaname smiled. "Now I wonder...when did you learned to use those sweet words."

Sousuke tightened his embrace. "My heart tells me Kaname, just like how black technology teaches our child on using her whispered abilities."

Returned with the topic, Kaname pulled herself away from Sousuke's hold. "What are we going to do now Sousuke?"

Sousuke's face turned serious again as he starts to analyzed things. "We'll ask for Mithrill's assistance, but don't worry; I will not allow them to take Shizuru at the Danaan."

Kaname felt relief and smiled. "Alright, I will trust your word soldier."

Sousuke nodded. "Anyway Kaname..."

"Um?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke timidly smiled and scratch his hair. "Are we lovers again?"

Kaname smiled sweetly and placed her head down to Sousuke's chest. "Should we have sex to make it knock your senses, of course we are."

'_Sex'_. Sousuke blushed. "Well it's not recommended but acceptable."

Kaname looked up to Sousuke and let go of a laugh. "I miss having this stupid conversation with you Sousuke..."

Sousuke smiled and nodded. "Good thing you're not relying on your _harisen _anymore."

Kaname smiled deviously. "Don't worry, we'll work on that, I promise tomorrow I'll have the _harisen_."

"That is not a necessity Kaname." Sousuke insisted.

"In my part, it is necessary Sousuke." Kaname sternly answered.

Sousuke sighed. "Alright Kaname, if that's your order."

Kaname smiled and nestled deeper to Sousuke's chest. Sousuke smiled and lifted Kaname's face to meet his grey eyes. "I love you Kaname."

Kaname smiled and let Sousuke captured her lips. _'It's just like yesterday...'_ She savored the kiss and felt the kiss turned passionate. _'...his kiss never changed...'_

Sousuke deepened the kiss and silently wished that none of his comrades will come back yet. Of course, they have to make up for the past years. For the first time after those long painful five years, Sousuke felt complete.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Outside, Mao, Tessa and Kurz were sitting outside the door of the safe house.

"Aren't we going to go in now, its cold here, you know." Kurz said as he tightened his hold to his body.

Mao sneezed and rubbed her nose. "Shit, they need privacy. They have to make up for the long five years they've been separated."

Kurz looked at Tessa, who had been so quiet ever since the noise inside the safe house died down. Of course, Tessa is not stupid. She knew it that Kaname and Sousuke were back together again. "Captain?"

Tessa took a deep breath and solemnly stared up to the dark sky. "Everything will be fine."

Mao smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Sousuke escorted Kaname back in the hotel.

Standing before the close door, Kaname smiled and pulled Sousuke in another kiss. "Thank you Sousuke."

Sousuke smiled and pulled Kaname into a more passionate kiss.

"What in heaven's name is happening here?"

Sousuke pushed Kaname away and pulled out his gun and point it to the man who suddenly opened the door. He began sweating profusely as he recognized the person.

"Sousuke! Put your gun down!" Kaname yelped and pushed Sousuke's hand down.

Sousuke gulped and spoke nervously. "G-Good evening sir--"

Shunya frowned annoyingly. "So this is the barbarian you fell in-love with Kaname?" He scrutinized Sousuke's form from head to toe and grunted. "What a disappointment."

"Dad..." Kaname pleaded. "Please don't say that, he is Shizuru's father."

Sousuke doesn't know what to say. Just looking at Shunya Chidori reminds him of Marduka's impassive stern face.

Shunya closed the door behind him and faced his daughter. "I don't care Kaname, we've already discussed about this. Our family needs no service from a war-headed soldier."

Sousuke felt his ego screamed. "Sir, that is incorrect. I only fight to protect people."

Kaname sighed. "Dad, I want you to meet Sousuke Sagara, like I said, he's Shizuru's father."

Shunya made no gesture of accepting the introduction. He moved up his eyeglasses and pinned his stern gaze to Sousuke. "It's almost midnight. I suggest for you to leave now."

"Dad!" Kaname reprimanded.

Shunya shifted his gaze to Kaname. "Don't worry Kaname; I'll give you enough time to explain this stupidity you made again. I just don't want to disturb the silence of the night." With that Shunya turned around and walked back in the room.

Kaname watched the door closed before her and sadly looked at Sousuke. "I'm sorry Sousuke, don't worry, dad will understand."

Sousuke nodded. "He has to or else..."

Kaname smiled and shook her head. "Please don't hate my dad. He loves Shizuru more than his life. I'm sure he's just feeling a little envious now that her real dad had returned."

Sousuke smiled by that fact, that finally Kaname had accepted him as Shizuru's father. "Alright then Kaname, I'll be on my way now."

Kaname nodded. "Of course; and thank you Sousuke...for loving me again..."

Sousuke stared straight to Kaname's brown orbs. "I never stopped loving you Kaname. Goodnight." He turned around and stepped back in the elevator.

Kaname nodded and watched Sousuke left. "Goodnight." She smiled and entered in the room.

The night had been beautiful. Kaname's nightmare became a new dream as she looked forward to her future with Sousuke and Shizuru.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Back at the safe house;

"Congrats bro!"

Sousuke eyes narrowed as Kurz arms enveloped him unexpectedly.

Mao smiled proudly and tapped Sousuke's shoulder. "Good job Sousuke, I'm happy that you got Kaname's affection again."

Kurz let go of Sousuke. "So how was it bro? Did you do the deed already? Can she still walk?"

Tessa blushed as she reluctantly understood the meaning behind Kurz's question.

Mao smacked Kurz head. "Shut-up pervert."

Sousuke sighed as he remembered his encounter with Shunya Chidori. Mao noticed that and asked with concern. "What happened, Sousuke?"

Sousuke sat on the couch. "I pointed my gun at Shunya Chidori's face."

Mao and Kurz's eyes widened. "Geez bro, you should really learn how to control your Glock."

Sousuke quietly agree on that comment.

Mao stepped forward and sat beside Sousuke on the couch. "Prove yourself Sousuke. Show that old man that you're the only guy for Kaname!"

Tessa smiled and nodded. "And of course, you have a right on Shizuru."

Sousuke nodded. "It's hard to convince a person if you're not allowed to use force."

Mao and Kurz nodded whiled Tessa uncertainly smiled.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Next day; it was the last day of Shunya's vacation at Japan. As he was about to avail his flight back to US, he chose the nearest restaurant at Tokyo, Airport where he, Kaname and Sousuke could have a good conversation.

Shunya ordered a black no sugar coffee and settled his small eyes on his daughter sitting beside a certain Mithrill soldier.

Kaname of course, can't bare the silence. "Dad--"

"I am in hurry so I'll make this conversation short for the three of us." Shunya said in his usual stern voice.

"Affirmative Mr. Chidori, that is not a problem." Sousuke answered immediately.

Shunya's brow twitched up. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Kaname became livid. "Dad Sousuke--"

"I apologized for that sir, I promised that will never occur again." Sousuke said.

Kaname sighed and looked at Sousuke. "You know what, it'll be better if you shut-up..."

Sousuke looked back at Kaname. "But Kaname he--"

Shunya cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "Like I said, I am in a hurry."

Kaname smiled sheepishly and stared at her dad. "Dad...you know we can have this opportunity to talk anytime you want, especially--"

"Just one thing soldier," Shunya ignored Kaname and looked at Sousuke. "...if you want to be with my daughter I demand you to resign as a soldier."

That was an unexpected question. Sousuke took hold of Kaname's hand and looked directly on Shunya's measuring gaze. "If Kaname will ask for it I won't hesitate to do that...I love her and our child."

Shunya smiled and nodded. "Oh I see, anyway young man, may I know your name again."

Kaname smiled at Sousuke. _'Looks like they could have a decent conversation thanks good--_'

"My name is Sagara Sousuke." Sousuke answered.

Shunya moved up his glasses and took a swig from his cup of coffee. "I see...Sousuke Sagara, like what I said, if you want to be with my daughter, I demand for your full-time and commitment to them. My grandchild Shizuru, is very precious in our family, I took care of her like a father with all my love and attention."

Sousuke simply nodded.

Shunya continued. "And of course, I want you to marry my daughter first before moving in with them...and,"

"And?" Kaname inclined.

Sousuke wondered why Shunya's face suddenly became red.

Shunya continued; "I want Shizuru with me every weekend...amm...Grandfather's day as I want to put it."

Kaname smiled and stood up from sitting and walked closer to her dad. "Of course dad, Shizuru won't be happy if she'll see you rarely!"

Shunya cleared her throat. "Thank you Kaname."

Sousuke saluted and offered his hand to Shunya. "I am very proud of this recognition sir." Sousuke stood up and courtly bowed his head. "Thank you very much for accepting me!"

Shunya stood up and tapped Sousuke's shoulder. "I am doing this for my sweet Shizuru. Don't thank me yet, because you're still under assessment if you're really a good man and can really become a good father and husband."

Sousuke stood straight and nodded. "Yes sir! I will do my best to pass that assessment!"

Shunya smiled and nodded. "Kaname," He turned his gaze to Kaname. "I am going now; take care of yourself and Shizuru."

Kaname smiled and nodded. "Yes daddy."

Shunya wore his hat and picked up his attaché case. "And tell Ayame to minimize her use of credit card, I'm monitoring her expenses if ever she's forgetting."

Kaname stifled a laugh. "Yes daddy, Ayame will surely cry after I tell her that!"

"And..." Shunya moved his gaze to Sousuke. "...take care of them Sousuke."

Sousuke smiled. "That's affirmative sir."

Shunya does not want them to escort him to the airport. So the least thing that Kaname could do was to watch her dad made his way toward the entrance of Tokyo Airport.

"What a relief..." Kaname said as Shunya disappeared from her view.

Sousuke nodded. "He's a good man Kaname."

Kaname smiled and nodded. "I don't know why, but I thought that he'll make it complicated but I think dad, just love Shizuru so much."

"What do you mean Kaname?" Sousuke asked.

Kaname stretched up her two arms and looked up sky. "He knew how hard it was to raise a child as a single parent. I'm so lucky to be a daughter of such a good man."

Sousuke nodded. "His acceptance means a lot to me."

"You should be, because you've just been accepted by the former commander of United Nation's International Defense!" Kaname bragged with her two hands on her waist.

Sousuke incredulously looked at Kaname. "R-Really?"

Kaname nodded with a very proud smile.

Sousuke gulped. "This is so overwhelming. As a soldier this is a merit."

"Yeah, and he's my dad Sousuke! Don't you dare forget that!" Kaname warned.

Sousuke nodded. "Affirmative."

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Mr. Silver silently walked down the busy road of Tokyo mainland. He smiled as he watched all the people around him walked passed him. The peacefulness was overwhelming but somewhat irritating too.

"Hey! Shizuru! Go back here!!!"

Leonard's silver eyes watched the brown-haired little girl ran away from a young teenage girl. "Oh, little kitten is escaping." He smiled.

"I don't wanna go in that daycare again auntie!" Shizuru yelled back without looking at her front.

Leonard stopped walking and waited until Shizuru unintentionally bumped to him. To Leonard's surprise, he felt some kind of electricity surged his veins as Shizuru's body came into contact with him. _'What the...'_

Shizuru fell on the ground and looked up to the person standing before her. "_Anou...g-gomen nasai..._" Shizuru said uncertainly as she unconfidently tried to speak in Japanese.

Mr. Silver significantly smiled and helped Shizuru stood up. "Don't be little girl, it's my pleasure to accidentally bumped with you."

Shizuru frowned and pushed Leonard's hand away from her. She can't understand why, but there's something dangerous about the white haired young man. Shizuru sensed her fear emerged and took a single stepped backward. "I-I am sorry."

Leonard's smile did not vanish. His silver eyes studied Shizuru's face.

"Shizuru!" Ayame called.

Shizuru looked behind her and ran toward Ayame.

Ayame picked up her niece and began to scold her. "How could you run away from me huh?! I'll tell your mom about this!"

Shizuru did not answer and just buried her face to Ayame's neck, hiding her face from Leonard's scrutinizing gaze.

Ayame looked at Leonard and bowed her head. "I saw what happened, I'm sorry for her mischievousness."

Leonard slowly shook his head. "Never mind that, may I know your name, miss?"

Ayame smiled, the young man standing before her was undeniably handsome and he was asking for her name! "Sure, my name is Ayame...Ayame Chidori."

"Oh I see, Chidori then." Leonard smiled and kissed Ayame's free hand. Ayame blushed and pulled her hands away from his hold.

Shizuru tugged on Ayame's hair. "Let's go now auntie."

"Yeah sure!" Ayame answered. "Well, we'll be going now---anou..."

"Silver." Leonard said. "My name is Silver."

"Alrighty! Bye Silver!" Ayame said and left with Shizuru in her arms.

Leonard watched them leave. On his lips was a knowing smile. He snickered and dialed a number to his mobile phone. "Hello there, this is Silver." He said. "I need four people here in Tokyo, I found a very interesting project." Leonard ended the call and kept his phone. _'Haay...why am I so lucky today.'_

His smile remained on his lips as Leonard continued his walk.

**To Be CoNTinuEd...**

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**N/A:**

**Finally CHAPTER 22 up!**

**It's done guys! Sorry if it took long before I posted this chapter, I'm really busy nowadays; my work is eating most of my time in a day. I'm really sorry for the delay!**

**Anyway, I tried my best to make it up to you, this chapter is really damn long right?**

**Again I'm really sorry for my raining technical mistakes.**

**Thanks for the unwavering support! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. Return Of Nightmares

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Sorry guys I know it's very late!**

**10/21/07**

**CHAPTER 23: "The Return of Nightmares"**

While sitting comfortably on his seat in the plane. Shunya quietly recalled the last conversation he had with his grand daughter.

_"Grandpa how's my toys?" Shizuru asked sweetly as she sat cozily on Shunya's lap while the old man was sitting on the couch._

_Shunya smiled and lovingly pushed some of Shizuru's tousled behind her ear. "They're all fine my angel, grandpa is always cleaning them, especially Barney."_

_Shizuru smiled widely and nodded. "Oh!" She gasped and reached for her bonta stuff toy beside her. "By the way grandpa, I want you to meet Bonta-kun!"_

_Shunya recognized the doll, Kaname has one on her former apartment too. "I see, where did you get that?"_

_Shizuru embraced the doll and looked up to Shunya's face. "Auntie bought this, mommy has one too! Mr. Sagara told me that bonta-kun is also strong and intelligent!"_

_"Mister Sagara?" Shunya pondered quietly about the name. "Are you talking about...Sousuke Sagara?"_

_Shizuru nodded excitedly. "Mr. Sagara is a good man! I like him grandpa! He told me that he also has a daughter but she's far from him, so I told him that he can make me his daughter so he won't be sad anymore!" _

_Shunya was speechless. Sousuke Sagara was Shizuru's father, of course he knew that. "Do you like him Shizuru?"_

_Shizuru nodded fast. "Very much! How I wish he's really my daddy! He loves to play with me!"_

_Shunya silently felt sorry for his young grand daughter. She was longing...longing for a real father's love and affection. She doesn't deserve it, his grand daughter should be the happiest girl in the world. "Shizuru, aren't grandpa enough?"_

_Shizuru pouted and pinched Shunya's nose. "Grandpa is different! Mr. Sagara is different!" She removed her hands from touching Shunya's nose and smiled angelically. "...but I love you both."_

_Shunya felt his stern heart once again jumped with one of Shizuru's compassionate display. "Really?"_

_Shizuru nodded. "Mr. Sagara will take care of me if mommy is busy, grandpa won't be angry to mommy anymore, because I'll be playing with Mr. Sagara while mommy and auntie are away. Everyone will be happy now! Right? Right?"_

_Shunya slowly nodded. "Do you need a daddy Shizuru?" He asked with a rare smile._

_Shizuru shook her head, on her lips was a very gentle smile. _

_Shunya's eyes narrowed. "Why? You just said that---"_

_Shizuru's answer made Shunya realized something that he never wanted to think about before. _

_"Mr. Sagara is daddy." The little girl said with a certain tone._

_At that moment, Shunya thought that Shizuru just showed him her most beautiful smile. _

_And he understood that smile._

_Shunya smiled and nodded. "Alright."_

Shunya smiled and imagine how Shizuru would react after she was informed that Sousuke was her true father. "Be happy Shizuru..." He whispered. "I want what is best for you."

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Back in Tokyo at Kyouko's apartment;

Kyouko happily hugged her best friend as Kaname shared the news about her and Sousuke getting together again. "I'm so happy for you but..."

Kaname's eyes blinked double. "But what?"

Kyouko untangled her hold and sadly stared directly to Kaname's brown eyes. "Wasn't that so sudden...I thought you hate him so much and then..."

Kaname smiled ruefully and nodded. "Nice grab Kyouko, you really know me then."

Kyouko stared confusingly toward her bestfriend who checked the locked of her bedroom. "Are you sure Shinji won't be here anytime soon?"

Kyouko nodded.

Kaname nodded and sat on the nearest chair she had reached inside the room. "Listen carefully Kyouko, coz' I'll just say this once."

Kyouko nodded and sat on the other chair across Kaname.

Kaname took a deep breath as she began her explanation. "I have to do this, because this is the only way I can be sure that Mithrill will not do something behind my back, not after finding out that there's a new whispered around."

Kyouko felt sad. "So...you're just using Sousuke, you've just accepted him again to be assured that you'll have an eye to watch every Mithrill's movement?"

Kaname smiled melancholy. "My answer is yes and no Kyouko." Kaname took another deep breath before continuing. "Yes, because Sousuke is the only person I know that I can trust enough to be true to me, and the fact that he's one of Mithrill's best pilot, they will not do something that will make Sousuke go against them."

"And no?" Kyouko really wanted to know everything.

Kaname continued. "And no because, by doing this I am putting my heart at risk again. I hate Sousuke, yeah...but I know that somewhere behind my hate is my love for him...and I want to hold on to that...I want to believe that he could protect me this time, and of course I want assurance to Shizuru's safety too...I hate to say this but, I can't think of any other way out. This is the only choice I have...I need to be sure that Shizuru will be safe."

After hearing that, Kyouko took a deep breath and stood up. "So you're not just using Sousuke then, you still love him and the thing about the marriage is real too."

Kaname slowly nodded. "I'll try to forget the pain that he gave me. I am doing this for my daughter's sake."

Kyouko smiled and grabbed Kaname's hand. "You're really a mother Kaname; I'm so impressed that you're doing all of this for Shizu-_chan's_ sake. I know the day will come that your pain will all vanish and both you and Sousuke will be happy again."

Kaname nodded. "I am wishing the same thing."

Kyouko nodded and once again gave Kaname a hug. "You will Kaname, you deserve to be happy."

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Somewhere at the bottom of Tokyo tower, Tessa hurriedly walked inside a dark alleyway, she will meet someone she never desired to meet again. Not after _his_ big betrayal.

"Oh..." The person leaning on a pillar turned his cold gaze to Tessa. "So you came, Teletha."

Tessa walked forward and slapped the man. "How dare you call me by that name again! Be thankful that I did not inform Mithrill about your call or else you'll end up in j--"

"As if they can catch me." The young man spoke smugly as his three A.S. bodyguards walked out of the shadow and showed their selves to Tessa. Tessa gasped, that was the first time that she saw the machine.

"What are those monsters Leonard?" Tessa asked.

Leonard smiled as he enjoyed the fearful looked within Tessa's eyes. "They are my masterpiece...they are very effective in battle field. They only know how to follow orders and kill. A soldier with no emotion, isn't that great Teletha?"

Tessa's fear disappeared and glared sharply to Leonard. "You created monsters Leonard!"

"At least I can control them, unlike your people; they could betray you anytime they want to." Leonard said. "Anyways...I called you because I want to ask you about a certain girl."

Tessa frowned. "Who's girl."

"Um...her name is...Shizuru." Leonard said with a knowing smile. "Do you know her?"

Tessa tried her best to hide her shock. "Who's that? I don't know her, why are you so interested?"

Leonard began laughing hard. "You wanna hide it from me huh Teletha?"

Tessa remained idle. She was studying every Leonard's move.

Leonard ran his finger on his hair. "I know you know her, I can read your mind, is she Chidori Kaname's daughter?"

Tessa did not waver. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leonard released a sarcasm smile as he spoke with authority. "I am sure she's your favorite pilot's spawn, I hate to know that such a wonderful woman like Chidori Kaname end up with such a loser like him."

"Don't talk about someone you don't even know." Tessa demanded.

"Let's make a deal my dear sister." Leonard said, he watched Tessa stayed immobile as he decided to continue. "I'll take that wonderful little girl but I promised that I will not take Kaname anymore, isn't that fair? Amalgam will have two whispered as Mithrill; your heroic organization got two as well. What can you say?"

Tessa's calm eyes became dark in anger. "No! Don't you dare touch Shizuru!" Her barrier was destroyed as Tessa's emotion poured out. "I will kill you Leonard! I swear to god I will kill you if you do something to any of them!"

That threat was answered with one of Leonard's insulting laugh again. "Well, well...it's not like I'm asking for your permission. This wonderful meeting was just to inform you that aside from us there's other whispered too...I wonder how advance her Black Technology might be, after all she's the latest--"

"SHUT-UP!" Tessa yelled. "I will end this now!" She took her gun out of her blazer and pointed it to Leonard. "DIE!!!"

BANG!

Tessa's eyes widened as the bullet that was supposed to hit Leonard was received by one of his machine bodyguards. "No..."

One of the machine grabbed Tessa's hands and pulled her up, her gun hit the ground as she watched Leonard walked closer.

"Behave Teletha," Leonard smiled and showed an injection to Tessa. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

"Please..." Tessa plead. "Don't do this Leonard..." She felt the injection's needle touch the skin of her neck. "Enough..."

Leonard shook his head and injected the medicine to his sister's neck. "I feel sorry for you Teletha..."

Tessa tried to fight the medicine's effect as she began to feel dizzy. Her gaze became blurry. "No..."

"...you joined the wrong team." Leonard finished his sentence as Tessa completely lost her consciousness.

"Let's start the game." Leonard whispered with a devious smile.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

At Kyouko's apartment;

"Great! I'm so happy for both of you!" Shinji said.

Sousuke blushed as all his former classmates congratulated him for getting Kaname back in his life.

"Ump! I know ever since Sousuke's return that Kaname will end up with him again!" Misuki said. "After all they already have Shizuru!"

"I'm so happy for you Sagara-kun, please don't hurt Kana-san again." Ren said.

Hayashimitsu nodded and opened his huge fan. "Love is sweeter the second time around..." He flipped the fan and showed the word "DANGER" printed on top. "...just don't mix with bomb and bullets."

Tsubaki laughed and gave Sousuke a light punch on the arm. "Congratulation Sagara-san! Though you're the biggest fool of all you got two wonderful gifts! Take care of Kaname and Shizu-chan okay?"

Sousuke smiled and simply nodded.

Kaname yawned and stepped inside the apartment with Kyouko. "What's the fuss all about?" Kaname's familiar glare roamed around her friend's faces. "Can you mind your own business?"

Kyouko smiled and placed a glass of wine down to the dining table and raised a wineglass. "Let's drink to that! Let's celebrate Sousuke and Kaname's reconciliation!"

"YEAH!" All said except Kaname and Sousuke.

"Good thing I didn't bring my daughter with me." Kaname said.

All of their friends were drunk already as Kaname and Sousuke found peacefulness at Kyouko's balcony. Sousuke smiled gently as he watched Kaname stood at the edge of the balcony's rail.

Kaname yawned as she watched the sun began to set. "What a sight..."

Sousuke nodded and walked closer to Kaname. "You're correct."

Kaname nodded.

"Anou...Kaname..." Sousuke began rather apprehensively.

"Um?" Kaname answered without removing her gaze from the setting sun.

Sousuke continued. "About Shizuru..."

After hearing the name, Kaname slowly turned her gaze to Sousuke. "What about her?"

Sousuke blushed and looked down. "Since we're fine now...when do you plan to tell her about me...me being her father?"

Kaname was stunned. Of course she knew that Sousuke will asked that soon enough, but unfortunately, she was still unprepared of answering him. "Anou...Sousuke, about that...can you give me more time."

Sousuke looked up and confusingly stared at Kaname. "Why Kaname, is there anything wrong?"

Kaname laughed shyly and avoid Sousuke's gaze. "Anou...she believe that...her dad died in an airplane accident and that...he's already in heaven with my mom...you know...I..."

"It's not a problem." Sousuke said. "Just tell her that you lied because you hate me before and that the truth is her father is still very much alive and that is me."

Kaname's face turned pale. "NO WAY!"

Sousuke frowned. "Why?"

"You want my daughter to know that I'm a liar?! No way! Are you kidding? I will never let my daughter think of me that way?! You dull head!"

Sousuke frowned more. "What are you saying, what I just said is the truth. You should face the consequences of your action Kaname. I have a right to asked for this."

"Yeah I know but..." Kaname smiled and embraced Sousuke. "...come to think of it Sousuke, she's still young to understand all of this right? So let's just wait, you're her father anyway, no one can change that, I'll tell her soon but not now okay? Please understand my situation, I never thought that we'll be together again Sousuke..."

Sousuke sighed. "You're a troublesome woman Kaname, I just love you so I will agree to that for now."

"Thank you!" Kaname said with a big smile.

Sousuke sighed again.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Sousuke escorted Kaname back in the hotel.

Kaname smiled and kissed Sousuke. "Thank you."

Sousuke nodded. "Can I see Shizuru first before I leave?"

Kaname nodded and checked her wrist watch. "It's 11pm already, I'm sure she's sleeping now."

"I just want to see her." Sousuke insisted.

Kaname smiled. "Alright, come in." She said and let Sousuke walked inside the room.

Sousuke smiled as he watched Shizuru sleeping soundly beside Ayame.

The couple left the bedroom.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kaname asked.

Sousuke shook his head. "Thank you but I have to leave now. Thank you for letting me see her."

Kaname shook her head. "Don't thank me, she's your child too Sousuke."

Sousuke smiled and nodded. "I'll go now."

Kaname nodded and watched Sousuke left the room.

Kaname locked the door of their hotel room, turned off the lights and began to walk toward the bedroom. When suddenly she felt a cold needle being struck on her neck; "What...the hell..." Kaname's view became blurry and she was beginning to lose her consciousness. "No...what..."

"She's now immobile, get the child now." A voice said behind Kaname.

Kaname tried her best to see the person behind her, but the room was so dark and her eyes felt so heavy. "No...who are you..."

The strangers ignored Kaname and simply watched the young woman completely lose her consciousness.

Next morning...

"NOOOOO!" Ayame screamed horrifyingly as she found Shizuru no longer beside her and Kaname lying unconscious on the floor. "Sister! Sister wake-up!"

Kaname remained unconscious. "Shit!" Ayame noticed a red mark on Kaname's neck. "She was sedated! Damn, what will I do? What will I do?" Ayame remembered Sousuke and picked her sister's mobile phone. "Hello?"

"Sagara." The other line answered.

"_Nii-san!_ Please go here immediately! _Neesan_ was sedated and...and Shizuru is missing!" Ayame said.

At the safe house; last thing that Sousuke knew was hearing Ayame's voice and dropping his mobile phone.

Kurz and Melissa noticed that and approached Sousuke. "Hey! What's wrong Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked became stern and picked his mobile phone. He ignored his comrade's query and left the safe house.

Melissa frowned. "Something happened to Kaname! Let's follow him!"

Kurz nodded and they both followed Sousuke.

While running; _'Please! Don't make this real! God no...not my daughter!' _Sousuke felt devastated.

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**It's been a while guys! Thanks for still reading this fic!**

**Anyway I'm really sorry for the wait. I'm very busy nowadays and updating stories is really hard to do especially when I'm already tired from work, I'm really sorry guys!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! Please keep them comin' so I could have enough push to write more! Thanks again! JA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	24. Solution

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Sorry guys I know it's very late!**

**12/30/07**

**CHAPTER 24: "Solution"**

At the Danaan's infirmary room, Ayame sat on the bed beside Kaname's unconscious body. Without saying anything she agreed immediately when Sousuke told her that he will bring them at the Mithrill submarine.

"Ayame, do you have any idea who took Shizuru?" Sousuke asked. He was trying his hardest not to sound worried. He must be strong.

Ayame shook her head. "How would I know anything? I'm so useless, how could I let this happen..."

Tessa walked closer to Ayame and placed a hand on her shoulder. "None of this is your fault, please don't blame yourself...we'll get her back, be strong Ayame-chan."

Ayame weakly nodded.

"Kaname?" Sousuke called out when he noticed that Kaname's eyes began to open.

Ayame stood up and gave way when Sousuke moved closer to touch Kaname's hand.

Kaname frowned. She studied the unfamiliar place and wondered quietly where she was currently at. Her frown deepened when she saw Tessa standing in front of her bed wearing her Mithrill uniform. She moved her brown gazed to the person closest to her. "Sousuke..."

Sousuke tightened his hold to Kaname's hand. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Kaname began to recall everything. "No..." Her eyes widened and her tears began to flow continuously. "No!" She faced Sousuke and pulled him closer by his shirt. "Some guys took Shizuru! They kidnapped my daughter!!! You need to find her Sousuke! You must save our daughter! Do something at once!"

Tessa covered her mouth as she watched Kaname hysterically screamed at Sousuke. "Kaname..."

"_Neesan_..." Ayame tried to move closer to Kaname, but Kaname glared at her.

Sousuke watched Kaname weakly sat up and faced Ayame. "What are we doing here? Let's go Ayame, we should tell this to daddy, I know he can help us...maybe he knows--"

"No Kaname." Sousuke snapped. "Your dad doesn't know anything, and he can't do anything about this."

Kaname faced Sousuke and slapped him. "SHUT-UP! This is all your fault! Why you didn't know...to all people...you should have told me that someone was after my daughter!"

Sousuke could not take that blame. "I didn't know Kaname, I'm sorry..."

"I will not accept your sorry!" Kaname cried out. "I will go!" Kaname pushed Sousuke and stood up from the bed. "I'll find Shizuru!"

Sousuke held her arms. "Kaname where do you think you're going? Please clam down."

Kaname struggled out of his hold but she was still too weak to fight Sousuke's brusque force. "Let go!" She cried. "She needs me! Shizuru needs me!"

Sousuke began to think. He watched Kaname continuously struggled out of his hold. He watched her tears incessantly fall down. "Captain." His eyes never left Kaname's face as she continued to panic.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Tessa responded.

"Please call the doctor." Sousuke said solemnly.

Tessa understood the situation and dialed a number on her mobile phone that will allow the doctor inside the room.

"Let go of me Sousuke! I don't want to stay here! LET ME GO!" Kaname cried more.

Sousuke felt his heart ached. He wants to scream too as much as what his woman was doing...but he can't. Sousuke Sagara can't cry. He was Kaname's remaining strength. He can't bend down as Kaname lose all her foundation. He must stay strong...for her and Shizuru.

The doctor came. Sousuke took hold of Kaname's two hands and helped the doctor injected a sleeping sedative into her neck.

"I'm sorry Kaname..." Sousuke whispered.

Ayame sniffed and cried quietly.

"No..." Kaname said. "I don't want to rest..."

"She's fighting the narcotic Lieutenant." The doctor said.

Sousuke embraced Kaname and pushed her down back on the bed. "Please Kaname, don't fight it."

Kaname continued to cry and weakly shook her head. "I'm dying Sousuke..."

Sousuke closed his eyes, fighting his own tears.

"...every minute...every second that I'm safe here..." Kaname stared on the ceiling. "Shizuru might be somewhere else...being studied with..." She began to remember all the past experiences she had when she was kidnapped. "...the current...the figures being pushed into your head...the pain..."

"Enough Kaname!" Sousuke pushed. "Inject another one!" He commanded the doctor.

Tessa looked down. A whispered has a different flow of mind, it was not impossible for them to fight the drug if they really want to.

"You can't do this to me Sousuke..." Kaname said, though already weak because of the sedative, she's still awake.

Sousuke faced Kaname and stared on her face. "You're not the only one who's dying Kaname! I am worried too as much as you do! So please, let me leave to find our child without worrying that you might leave this place! I can't bear to lose both of you Kaname! So please listen...rest, wait for me..." He smiled and kissed Kaname's forehead. "I'll come back with Shizuru, trust me...I love you."

Kaname slowly turned her blurry gaze to Sousuke's pleading face. "Can you...promise me that..."

Sousuke smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Kaname studied Sousuke's unwavering feature. His grey eyes, the color that Shizuru's eyes possessed as well. "Sousuke..."

Sousuke remained silent.

Kaname smiled and gradually nodded. "I will trust you Sousuke..." She slowly began to close her eyes. "Return Shizuru to me..."

Sousuke nodded and let go of Kaname's body to completely lay her on the bed.

Kaname closed her eyes. "I'll wait."

With that last word, Kaname deeply fell asleep.

"Sister..." Ayame moved closer to the bed.

Sousuke stood up and smiled to Ayame. "Take care of your sister Ayame."

Ayame nodded.

Sousuke shifted his gaze to Tessa. "We can leave now captain; there are so many things you still need to discuss."

Tessa nodded. "Let's proceed to the conference room lieutenant." She exited out of the room and walked forward.

Before following, Sousuke threw another look at Kaname._ 'Just wait for me Kaname.'_

The meeting began as Capt. Testarrossa reached the conference room. Sousuke quietly sat on his usual seat and listened tentatively.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Somewhere in America; inside the Amalgam base;

"Is she awake?" Leonard asked toward the guard who was in charge on the room where he placed his newest guess.

"Yes sir, project 27 had been awake for almost an hour now." The guard answered.

"Good." Leonard smiled and stepped inside the room.

Leonard saw a brown tresses showing under the bed. He smiled. "Come on little girl, I know you're a very nice girl, come out there, let's play."

Shizuru revealed herself. "Who are you? I don't know you, where's my mommy?"

Leonard smiled again. "So innocent..." He remembered Kaname's brave attitude. "I hate the fact that you look more like your father."

Shizuru frowned and stared at the close door behind Leonard. "Why did you lock the door? I did not do anything wrong..."

Leonard sat on the bed; Shizuru immediately stepped away from him. "Don't be scared, I will not do anything _bad_ to you."

Shizuru frowned and ran toward the door. She began jumping as she tried to reach for the metal knob. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Leonard smiled as he watched the little girl jumped continuously toward the knob. "That's too high for you Shizuru-_chan_, you don't want to get tired do you?"

Shizuru ignored him and kicked the metal door. "I wanna go home! I don't like this place!!! MOMMY!" The kid screamed very loud it hurts Leonard's ears.

He stood up and walked closer to the girl. "That's enough." 

Shizuru struggled when the man behind her carried her back to the bed.

"LET ME GO!!! MOMMY!!! AUNTIE!!! GRANDPA!!! MISTER SAGARA!!!" Shizuru never stopped screaming.

Leonard frowned. "Mister Sagara?" _'Why the hell this brat is calling her own father that way...could it be that...'_ "ARG!"

Shizuru hit the floor as she bit Leonard's hand and got freed by his hold.

Shizuru glared toward Leonard. "Don't touch me! I don't like you! You're a bad person!"

Leonard smiled. "So you have claws too, very much like your mom."

Shizuru frowned more. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs it hurts her own throat. "MOOOOMMY!!!"

Leonard began to get irritated. "Shut-up damn it! No one can hear you even you die screaming there!"

Shizuru's eyes became teary. "Why...I wanna go home...let me go home..."

Leonard smiled and pushed some of her silver tresses at the back of his ear. "This is now your home, Chidori Shizuru."

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Back at the Danaan; at the captain's cabin...

"You can go now Sgt. Major Mao; I am giving you all the permission you need, please do your best to find my brother's hideout." Tessa said.

Kurz shook his head. "But captain, we don't even have a clue where the heck your brother brought Shizuru..."

"We're going to find it Weber." Sousuke said sternly. "We have to."

Kurz slowly nodded.

The three SRT members left the captain's room and went to the hangar. Sousuke met Commander Kalinin on his way toward his arbalest.

"Commander..." Sousuke uttered softly. Kalinin was like a father to him, but even with that fact, he cannot display his weakness. Sousuke was about to salute when Kalinin stopped him.

"Sousuke, I know what you're feeling right now." Kalinin said. "Don't lose hope, you are a father, you don't need a clue to search for your daughter, trust your instinct and you'll find her."

Sousuke smiled ruefully and nodded. "After all, Commander...after all those years of studying all the technical and logical way of reasoning, somehow at the most important investigation of my life, they are useless."

Kalinin gave Sousuke a tap on his shoulder. "They are not useless Sousuke; it's just sometimes you can't thoroughly rely on them."

Sousuke watched the older soldier left. Silently he thanked him, for being such a good _father_.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Leonard left Shizuru locked up inside the room made of aluminum silver. The young girl quietly studied the whole place.

"Mommy..." Shizuru walked toward the closed door. She remembered the time when her auntie left her in a daycare center.

She took a deep breath and nodded. She walked back closer to the empty bed and pushed it with all her strength closer to the door. _'I can do this...mommy is waiting for me...I need to go home...'_

Shizuru climbed up to the bed and faced the small flat computer attached on the wall.

She pressed one of the buttons.

The screen displayed;

_First Password_

Shiizuru frowned and tried to figure out the needed information.

Hidden from Shizuru she was being watched by Leonard with two scientists inside a control room.

Leonard smiled when he saw that Shizuru was able to figure the first and second password.

"She's a bright child." One of the scientists said.

"Of course, it's not everyday that a whispered is being born." Leonard added. "But...she's yet too small to defeat the intelligence of an older whispered."

"You're correct Mr. Silver, seems like our young prodigy can't figure out the fourth password." Dr. Anderson, one of the scientists commented.

The two scientists began to record their observation of Shizuru's ability.

Leonard snickers. "Well of course."

Back in the room, Shizuru's tears fell silently without her noticing it as she continued to figure out the rest of the passwords.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

In the Danaan;

"DAMN!" Kurz threw away his helmet after he jumped off his A.S. "Where the hell those demons might be!"

Mao sighed and walked closer to Sousuke. The three of them just returned after their three days of searching of Amalgam's whereabouts.

Sousuke just stared on his A.S.

"Sousuke," Mao called.

Sousuke turned his head to face Mao. "Is there...is there really no way to find where are they?"

Mao placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder. She shook her head and smiled. "Nah! Don't say that! I have a feeling we're getting closer to them!"

"Without a single clue?" Kurz butt in; "That's rubbish!"

Sousuke weakly nodded. "Alright, I need to see Kaname."

Mao and Kurz nodded and watched their younger comrade walked away.

"He was just so happy when he and Kaname got reunited, damn...why the world so unfair." Kurz said.

"We'll find her Kurz, whatever it takes we must return Shizuru to Kaname." Mao said.

"I'm thinking the same thing sis; I am just hoping we have even a single clue." Kurz answered.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

At the infirmary;

Sousuke slowly sat beside Kaname's bed. "I'm back, Kaname."

Kaname remained sleeping. Tessa was the one who decided to let Kaname remained unconscious. Kaname was still uncontrollable about Shizuru's situation.

Sousuke simply watched Kaname's slow breathing; when suddenly Kaname began to whisper.

Sousuke frowned. "Kaname?" He stood up and moved closer to Kaname's face to be able to hear what she was mumbling about. "Maybe she's..." Sousuke's eyes widened and dialed Tessa's number on his cell phone.

Tessa was at her office when Sousuke called. "What is it Sagara-san?"

"Captain! I think Kaname is currently in whispered state!" Sousuke answered on the other line.

Tessa immediately at the infirmary and went to Kaname.

Sousuke was right. Tessa knew the moment she entered the room that Kaname was currently in her whispered state.

"Kaname?" Tessa placed a hand on Kaname's head. She closed her eyes and began concentrating to be able to enter Kaname's mind. "Ah!" Tessa lost her balance and tumbled down on the floor.

'What's wrong captain?" Sousuke helped Tessa up.

Tessa frowned and stared confusingly to Kaname. "Kaname is already communicating with another whispered."

Sousuke frowned. "What do you mean captain?"

Tessa turned her head to Sousuke and smiled. "To Shizuru Sousuke, Kaname is communicating with Shizuru."

Sousuke walked closer to Kaname. "R-Really? Then we should wake her now, maybe she now knew where Shizuru is."

Tessa shook her head. "Kaname will wake up when it's time for us to know what she and Shizuru's conversation was all about."

Sousuke just nodded and tightly hold Kaname's trembling hand.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Shizuru was blinded by darkness and was alone in a very quiet place. When suddenly she heard a voice, the voice of the person she loves the most; the voice of her mother. "Mommy?"

_"Shizuru?!"_

Shizuru stood up and ran to follow the voice, but all she could she is nothingness. "Mooommy!!"

_"Ssssh, don't shout sweetie mommy can hear you."_ Kaname said.

Shizuru continue to find the voice. "But I can't see you mommy...where are you? I'm scared..."

_"Everything is fine, it doesn't mean that if you can't see me I'm not here, I'm with you Shizuru, and I'm always with you."_ Kaname answered.

Shizuru gently smile. "Okay...like my daddy in heaven right mommy?"

_"You're dad is not in heaven Shizuru,"_ Kaname said. _"...there are so many things I need to say to you, so you should listen, very carefully."_

"Alright." Shizuru said as she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. "I am listening now mommy."

Kaname giggled. _"Very good Shizuru, you made mommy happy."_

"Um!" Shizuru nodded.

_"First, I should teach you how to hide your ability Shizuru, the Amalgam who kidnapped you must not know what's the specialty on your whispered ability." _Kaname began.

Shizuru frowned. "Huh? Amalgam? Ability? Whishpered? I don't understand mommy."

_"You are special Shizuru, both of us...now once those idiots—I mean those people wearing white robes like doctor approaches you and placed you in a room and put a computer thing on your head, you should control your mind." _Kaname added.

Shizuru was getting more confused. "I don't understand mommy..."

Kaname sighed. _"Fine, just simply pretend that you're sleeping, stop yourself to think about those signs or numbers being pushed into your brain...control Shizuru, you must control yourself from saying anything about those weird things...by then you'll be freed, like they did to me."_

"Freed?" Shizuru's face light up. "I don't understand it all but, I will not think about those things, Shizuru will be a good girl and will try her very best mommy! Then we'll be together again right?"

_"Yes."_ Kaname said soothingly. _"You...me...and daddy."_

"Daddy?" Shizuru asked.

_"I can't tell you now, but I'll tell you once he's done saving you."_ Kaname said. _"By the way sweetie, can you tell me where you are now?"_

Shizuru stood up and visualized the placed where the goons brought her. "There's a lot of water mommy, and trees...and sands."

_"Do you mean, you're close in an ocean?" _Kaname guessed.

"Yes mommy, and there's a lot of people here who looks like our friends back in America, and they speak English too not Japanese." Shizuru added.

_"I see...so you are in America, that Leonard, I'll kill him once I see him." _Kaname said. _"Alright honey, can you tell me something that makes that place look special and different?"_

"A big white tower mommy, there's a veeery big white tower here!" Shizuru said.

_"Thank you for that Shizuru, just wait there okay? Don't cry anymore and just do what I told you, pretend you're sleeping okay, and sleeping children don't talk, okay?"_ Kaname said.

"Alrighty!" Shizuru said. "I love you mommy! See you soon!"

_"I love you too Shizuru..."_ Kaname said gently. _"See you...very soon."_

Shizuru closed her eyes and when she opened it, she could see that she was back inside the room where Leonard brought her.

**o---------------0o0---------------o**

Kaname woke up and found Sousuke, Ayame, Mao and Tessa surrounding her.

"Kaname?" Sousuke started.

Kaname smiled and asked the others to leave her and Sousuke alone.

"What is it Kaname?" Sousuke asked.

Kaname smiled and pulled Sousuke down to give him a very passionate kiss.

Sousuke confusingly stared at Kaname after the kiss. "W-What's that for?"

Kaname smiled again. "She's in Amerika, a big white tower Sousuke, near a large body of water. You can save her now; I can tell you where she's at."

Sousuke smiled back and embraced Kaname. "Thank you Kaname! Just wait here! I'll return with our daughter!"

Kaname hugged him back and nodded. "Yeah, and let's tell her together that you are her father."

Sousuke nodded and kissed Kaname's shoulder. "Alright then."

They let go of each other. "Just wait here okay?" Kaname nodded and Sousuke left.

It was the right time to save _Sagara_ Shizuru.

**To Be CoNTinuEd...**

**o---------------0o0---------------o-0-o---------------0o0---------------o**

**A/N:**

**It's been a while guys! Thanks for still reading this fic!**

**The last time I updated this fic was back in October tehee, I apologized for the long wait for this proceeding chapter, it was just so hard for me to look for a time to update this fic since I am working too, and my work is damn so frustrating! Shit! I hate to work but I love money so I HAVE to work nonetheless!**

**Anyway guys, I know some of my readers might not make a review anymore because of the stalling I made, but I would really appreciate your reviews, and since this story will about to end for about 2 to 3 chapters more, it'll really be helpful if I could get even a slight motivation to continue writing this fic.**

**I AM NOT PUSHING ANYONE OKAY? Just, if you please, hehe.**

**THANK YOU FOR STILL READING!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**JA!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. One Step Forward :EDITED:

OUR HEARTS JOURNEY

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Hello guys! God I miss writing this! Anyway I know you've waited too long for this update! ENJOY!**

**08/19/08**

**CHAPTER 25: "One Step Forward"**

The night was cold…the three soldiers of SRT could barely feel the heat of their skin. Kurz silently cursed that northern America could be deadly cold especially at the place where they are.

"Sousuke…is this right place?" Mao asked.

Sousuke nodded. "This is the place where Kaname said where Shizuru is…" He examined the horizon, but all he could see was a panorama of dark edges beaming only with the shimmering waves coming from the ocean.

"Geez men…where the hell--" Kurz stopped the moment he felt Mao's glare at him. "Fine." He sighed. _'Damn! It's not like I'm not concern! Of course I am concerned for the kid too, it's just…'_

"Beneath the ground…" Sousuke said.

Mao smirked. "Of course, it's not like Amalgam will built their base to be easily seen by their enemies, they're not as moron as Weber anyway!"

Kurz frowned, "Yeah, and blame me for being such a moron that all I can see is water and sand!"

"But Sousuke, this place is…where we can find the entrance, to a place as big as this." Mao stated.

Sousuke smiled. "Shizuru was saying that there is a tower," He began walking forward. "We must find that tower."

"Huh? A tower is big! That's why it's called a tower, and at this horizon even a small farm house 50 feet away could be seen!" Kurz said.

Mao hit Kurz's head. "Just shut up and walk forward! You don't have to use your brain at this kind of moment Weber!"

**--o0-0o--**

Back at the Danaan;

"Ms Kaname?"

Kaname looked behind her to see Tessa standing with her two hands tangled together. Tessa's eyes were shivering, as if she was afraid to what Kaname would say. The blue haired woman smiled at the young captain. "Hi there Tessa."

Tessa smiled but looked away. "H-Hi…so you're up, you look much better now, I'm glad Ms Kaname."

"Well…my daughter will be home soon! I should be as cheerful as ever or else she'll be bored and might choose to stay closer to her dad than to me!" Kaname said raising her hand.

"Oh…yeah, Shizuru is Sagara's daughter." Tessa repeated unconsciously.

Kaname stiffened. "I didn't mean to say it that way, it's not like I'm mocking you or what so ever…" She frowned. "Well…the fact that Sousuke decided to stay at your side should have been enough to make you happy ri--" Kaname stopped at her words when she noticed the familiar tears that was beginning to form beneath Tessa's eyes. "…s-sorry, shit! Me and my big mouth!"

Tessa snapped out of her emotion and hardly shook her head. "No! No Kaname! I'm supposed to be the one who's saying sorry!" The captain smiled shyly and walked closer to Kaname. "I'm the one who took him away from you, especially at the moment where you need him the most. It must have been hard for you, conceiving and raising Shizuru-chan alone, ne?"

Kaname was the one to look away now. "Not really…he didn't know, I hid it from him…" Kaname smiled as the memories of her hiding scenarios once again flooded her mind. "Sousuke is a bright man, but still he can't beat what a pregnant whispered woman could do! Four years of hiding was not easy, especially from the like of Sousuke!"

Tessa smiled back. "That thing I am aware of, everyone on this ship knew how painful it was for our young lieutenant to survive those years, without you at his side…I know how hard it was for him to believe that someday, you will come back to him, with the same emotion you had before."

Kaname could feel that truthfulness behind Tessa's words.

Tessa continued, once again, she could feel her heart twitching from the pain brought by her first unsolicited love. "You're so lucky to have him Kaname, you are the reason he is breathing…even though I have forced him to stay with us, I know he did that because of you…he was your insurance Kaname, a spy that will secure that no one in Mithrill will use you as bait or as an experiment. Without saying those things, I know that is the reason why he chose to come back in Mithrill."

"Tessa, don't talk like I did not sacrifice anything for him." Kaname said. "He was my life too…but then, sometimes it hurts me to think that he was sacrificing so much of the things he had lived to do just to stay with me…I thought that separation will be much better for both of us, it was not that bad for me…I have learned to live with my child and ignore the pain of our separation…that experience made me stronger, it made me believed that somehow I could live without him again, that I could stay strong to raise my child and make her a good person, who's innocent from war and violence…that was my dream."

"Was?" Tessa asked.

Kaname smiled and scratched her head. "Yeah, was my dream…because, I think there's no way out of it now, Sousuke was born out of war, it's in his blood, and though I want it or not, Shizuru is a part of him as Sousuke is part of Shizuru, I want Shizuru to grow up completely. I want her to know how wonderful her father is."

Tessa smiled widely. "Ms Kaname! I'm so happy to hear that! Now I'm lax to know that you won't be running away again to live Sagara-_san_! I will support you all the way Kaname-_san_!"

Kaname smiled and hugged Tessa which surprised that young superior. "Kaname-_san_…"

"Thank you Tessa, for being so giving." Kaname whispered. "I thanked you so much for taking care of me, for worrying for my child and especially…for protecting the soul of the man I love when I was away playing stupid!"

"I don't understand Ms Kaname…" Tessa said.

Kaname let go of Tessa and let out her well-liked laugh. "Forget it Tessa! Just thank you okay!" With that, the blue haired girl left Tessa.

Tessa quizzically watched Kaname walked away and smile when the young mother was gone out of sight. "I'm so happy that Kaname-san is in a good state now."

**--o0-0o--**

Meanwhile at the strange island

"Sousuke look, there's a cave here!" Kurz said and point to small cave between two big rocks embedded on the sand.

Sousuke and Mao hastily run to where Kurz is pointing.

Mao smiled when she noticed that the cave does not seem deserted, as a matter of fact it was still left and messy with the previous visitor that went through it. And there are some droplets of blood that still seemed warm and new on the surface of the cave. "Sousuke…"

"I understand Major…the area is covered with traps." Sousuke said. "…seems like we can't get through without getting wounded."

Kurz smirked and pulled out his favorite rifle. "Well, guess like it's time to work."

**--o0-0o--**

Inside the Amalgam laboratory;

"Mr Silver, the project is not responding to any of the whispered test that we have placed her to." One of the scientists reported after 14 hours of doing different examinations to Shizuru.

Leonard frowned and threw a glare to the scientist. "How could you be so certain that the kid is not responding? Are you in some way questioning my calculation?"

The scientist gulped and became pale. "No Mr Silver, it's just I'm simply reading my diagnostics."

"Then read it again! Maybe you and your colleague are missing some procedure!" Leaonard said angrily.

"Yes-yes!" The scientist nodded hastily. "We will do that, I'll definitely return with a more consistent report! I apologize for the disturbance!" The scientist immediately left and went back to where the Shizuru is.

Leonard threw the glass of wine on his table the moment the scientist closed the door to his office. "Stupid doctors! They don't know anything about whispered!" The young man took a deep breathe and poured wine to another glass. "I can't be wrong…Chidori Shizuru is a whispered." Leonard drunk the glass empty and stared at his door with determine eyes. "A very special whispered."

**--o0-0o--**

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**Hello there guys and gals! This is Saihei writing! Hehe! It's been a while! Well I kinda lost my touch for the time that I was not able to update this story! But anyway just to INFORM you all, I will be posting the new chapter for this story on Saturday! **

**You're right! (^_^) to those who notice it, I edited this chapter, I removed some complicated things because of some changes that I will add on the new chapter!) **

**Well that's it! Read you soon! JA!**


	26. The Deal

OUR HEARTS JOURNEY

**OUR HEARTS JOURNEY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **'Full metal panic'**

**A/N: Hello guys! God I miss writing this! Anyway I know you've waited too long for this update! ENJOY!**

**08/01/09**

**CHAPTER 26: "The Deal"**

Sousuke along with Mao and Kurz cautiously walked inside the cave. Traps were everywhere, but with their expertise they avoided all the possible dangers.

Mao who was the lead smiled when she noticed a silver button embedded on one of the stone. "I think I found the way in soldiers."

Kurz snickered and scratched his nose. "Well good, let's go in then."

Sousuke analyzed the stone first before letting Mao pressed it. She was right; the button was a trigger to move the stone and reveal an underground passage.

Kurz was the one who examined the passage. "This is bad."

Mao and Sousuke threw a quizzical look at him.

Kurz scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I can smell some sort of ammo and metal…and some AS…"

Sousuke understood. "One of us needs to go back."

Mao agreed. "Yeah, that person will act as a guard and will remain one until the moment that we would have to use our ASes."

Kurz smiled. "Base on the tone of your voices it was decided eh? I'll be the look out."

Sousuke nodded and gave Kurz a tap on his shoulder. "We trust you this much Kurz."

Mao smiled and nodded. "We won't lose our connection; we'll tell you everything that will happen."

"Yeah, yeah!." Kurz put on his eye protector device and turned his back. "Good luck guys."

Mao and Sousuke saluted. Kurz saluted back and walked away.

**--o0-0o--**

Mao and Sousuke enter into the dark passage carefully. On their way in, Sousuke killed two armed men. He used a knife in killing them. When they reached the bottom, both mithrill soldiers were stunned by the big ASes they saw.

"Fuck, how did they bring all these mechas here?" Mao said, astounded.

"They made this. Silver is a good AS designer." Sousuke stated.

In shadowing the area, they were able to annihilate fourteen equipped men. "Geez, all of them are amateurs, I can't believe they chose them as securities."

"We need to find Shizuru, and soon." Sousuke said.

"I know—shit!" Mao's eyes became agitated when the ASes began moving.

"Now we need Kurz." Sousuke switched his communicator on and began speaking to Kurz. "Bring AL here ASAP."

On the other line, Kurz began running back to the sea where they leave their ASes. "ASAP LIEUTENANT! GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES!"

Sousuke looked at Mao. "5 minutes."

Mao frowned. "FUCK! HE'S BEEN WALKING ALL HIS WAY BACK?! Damn…"

"We need to buy Kurz some time." Sousuke released his Glock 9 and set of grenades. He examined the battlefield. "They are twelve of them. Shall we divide them?"

Sousuke ran fast and began shooting the head of the ASes. Mao did the same with her favorite M9A1 bazooka. Sousuke frowned when one of the Ases head got blown off but was still standing. "No pilot? What? How the…"

"You're right Sgt. Sagara." Leonard's voice bounded the area.

"Leonard Testarossa," Sousuke's eyes covered with rage. "YOU BASTARD!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOUR FACE! COWARD! FACE ME!!!" Sousuke bellowed, full of madness.

"They stop moving." Mao said, referring to the ASes. "He's controlling them."

Leonard's devilish laughed echoed in the whole place. "Yes, I am controlling them. Isn't it amazing? I don't even need to waste my money hiring useless humans."

"Where is my daughter?" Sousuke asked directly.

Leonard laughed echoed again. "She's safe Sagara. I won't hurt such priceless treasure."

Sousuke began analyzing the area. Searching for a way that might lead him to where Leonard is.

"Don't waste your time soldier." Leonard's voice once again covered the place. "She's not here, as a matter of fact I'm not even here."

"What do you mean?" Sousuke could feel his madness searing his veins.

"Right now, I'm talking to you using a satellite disk connected to all my whereabouts."

Mao frowned. "The hell, where are you psycho?"

"As if I'll tell you. HAHAHA!" Leonard stated sarcastically. "I'm not going to return the child, not easily perhaps."

"What do you want?" Mao fully understood his words. Leonard wants something in return.

"I will return Shizura-chan if you will give me the De Danaan's main control disc." Leonard said directly. "And of course, you must not tell my sister."

"Why would you like that?" Sousuke asked.

"Well of course, aside from the fact that Mithrill is such a pain in the neck, I would like to know how Tessa came up with such wonderful program." Leonard started. "Just imagine my ASes if they have their own A.I." He smiled evilly. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Sousuke hissed angrily. "What made you think that we'll hand it over to you?"

Leonard once again laughed evilly. "Because I have your precious daughter Sagara; because you love Chidori Kaname."

Sousuke remained silent while Leonard continued. "This is a once in a lifetime deal Sagara, give me the disc and I promised you a happy future with your family."

"Family?" Sousuke knew that deep in his heart, Leonard's offer was far too tempting to be rejected.

"No." Mao inserted.

Sousuke looked at Mao.

Mao glared at Sousuke. "Whole world will be in danger once he got hold of that program."

Sousuke looked away. "What am I going to do?"

"YO!" A loud bang interrupted the tense scene, when Kurz arrived with their ASes. "Where's the bout?" Half of the place got destroyed by his obstruction.

Mao jumped up to her AS. "Let's go Sousuke, we'll look for another way. At least now we know that Leonard has her,"

Sousuke weakly nodded and jumped up to AL. He sat on the cockpit, eyes bland, thinking deeply,

"Eh?! No battle?" Kurz asked when he noticed Mao's AS flew out of the place, her exit left a large hole up on the cave's ceiling. "HEY!" Kurz followed Mao.

"I will email you my number Sagara. I know you'll change your mind. Remember, Shizuru's safe for me, safe 'til I can." Leonard said, full of confidence and authority.

Sousuke pressed the take off button with clenched teeth, trying his best to ignore Leonard's voice.

The three soldiers took off and left the cave.

"SOUSUKE!!!" Kaname ran toward Sousuke upon seeing the young pilot jumped off from AL's cockpit.

Sousuke watched Kaname ran to him. He froze. He does not know what to think of first. "K-Kaname…"

**--o0-0o--**

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**Hi there guys! This chapter is not too long but I promise that the next chapter will be posted this coming Saturday too, that will be on August 8/09. I'm really sorry if I'm experiencing some writer's block thingy, but as much as I am knowledgeable of, all writers do experience this kind of dilemma, but anyways I still deeply apologize if ever I happened to annoy anyone because of me being just human hehe…**

**(^_^) Thank you so much guys! Go ahead and post you reviews and give me some push hehe! TAKE CARE EVERYONE!!!**

**JA! **~saihei~


End file.
